Pirate of magic 1: Le cristal mystérieux
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Naruto, prince héritier perd sa famille. Sasuke lui vit comme un pirate que se passe-t-il si les deux garçons se rencontrent? Univers UA avec de la magie, un peu OCC et comme couple sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Personnage: Désolé il ne m'appartienne pas ils sont au très vénérable Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T ou M tout dépends**

**Genre: Sasunaru; UA et un peu OCC**

**Note de l'auteur: **J'éspère que vous aimerez cet fic et que vous me laisseriez plein de rewiews n'étant pas très rassuré en postant mes histoires et j'éspère ainsi que vous me ferez part de certain commentaire pour m'améliorer dans la création de fic. Merci à tous et bonne lecture ( et désolé si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes )

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Dans un château, une jeune femme racontait une histoire à un petit enfant tout mignon. Ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil recouvraient tel un halo lumineux, sa peau halée donnant un aspect sucré. Ses joues marquaient par trois traits lui donnant un air félin comme un renard. Ses yeux dans les plus pures des bleus reflétant l'innocence de l'enfant. Les teintes lapis-lazuli donnaient l'impression de tomber dans un océan d'été. Ce petit enfant souriait beaucoup et s'extasiait devant l'histoire que lui racontait une femme aux longs cheveux roux arrivant aux bas des reins. Son regard doux enivrait le petit garçon à ses côtés. Ses yeux vert-bleu montrant l'amour qu'elle avait pour ce petit être, comme chaque soir, elle lui racontait une histoire pour que le garçon puisse dormir.

- Tu vois Naruto ce petit homme a fait de vilaine chose donc on l'a puni pour ses méfaits, sourit la femme devant la bouille extasier du petit blond

- Oui il a été méchant ce petit homme mais pourquoi on ne lui a pas pardonné? Demanda le jeune homme avec sa petite voix d'enfant

- Car tu vois Naruto les gens ne sont pas tous bon dans notre monde même dans les histoires ce petit homme a trompé son pays pour gouverner et faire régner le chaos, penses-tu qu'une personne comme sa est gentille

- Bah il a peut être ses raisons on ne fait jamais rien sans rien, dit Naruto en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres pour réfléchir, donc si on savait pourquoi il a fait sa peut être qu'il n'aurait pas été méchant.

- Tu as raison, sourit-elle et l'horloge sonna vingt et une heure, allez Naruto il faut dormir

- Dis maman tu crois que je serai un grand roi comme papa? Demanda le petit garçon

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto j'en suis sur allez dors maintenant, dit la femme en bordant son enfant dans des draps de soie rouge. Elle embrassa la tempe de son fils pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Naruto regarda sa chambre comme chaque soir après une histoire cela l'aider à dormir. Les tapisseries de la chambre richement décorées avec quelque spirale peint sur le mur pour parler de la famille Uzumaki le nom de famille de sa mère. L'armoire en bois de chêne blanc sculptait avec finesse et tendresse. Son lit deux places lui semblait un peu grand pour un enfant de sept ans le dix Octobre. Le sol était en parquet châtain fin et parfaitement mit.

Naruto soupira et sentit la fatigue le prendre pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Son rêve se transforma en cauchemar lui montrant le massacre de sa famille. Le feu emplissait les salles de fond en comble détruisant la toiture, sa mère morte sur son lit par une lame dans le coté, avec son père. Ce dernier ressemblait beaucoup à son fils à part les traits sur les joues innexistante et qu'il était un peu plus vieux et les cheveux arrivant à hauteur des épaules mais ses mèches étaient maintenant immaculés de sang. Naruto sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, une envie de hurler le prit. Soudain, il vit dans les flammes une silhouette qui souriait sournoisement comme fière de son travail.

Le petit garçon se réveilla en sursaut la sueur recouvrait son front comme une deuxième peau. Son teint d'habitude halé devint livide voir très pale. Ses yeux exorbités, sa respiration saccadée dans un souffle court. Il se leva du lit et courut dans la chambre de ses parents pour chercher le confort et la chaleur de leurs bras pour le protéger de ses mauvais rêves.

Il frappa la porte et il entendit sa mère dire « entrée » et il pénétra dans la pièce qui était presque similaire à la sienne car dans cette chambre il avait un bureau en plus, la reine vit son fils tremblotant et lui dit de venir dans le lit pour lui raconter son cauchemar. L'enfant lui raconta ce qui eut fait de faire écarquiller les yeux de ses parents. Ces derniers se demandaient comment un enfant de cet âge pouvait rêver de chose aussi affreuse. La mère prit son fils dans ses bras pour le réconforter ainsi que son père. Après quelque minutes d'embrassade, la famille royale se coucha ignorant une silhouette dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui souriait avant de partir mystérieusement.

Le lendemain, la pluie frappait les vitres du château interdisant au petit blond de profiter des jardins et l'obligeant à suivre les cours d'histoire de son intercepteur sur les pirates. Naruto les avait toujours trouvé fascinant dans leur manière d'être. Soudain, les flashs de son rêve revint plus violente comme un coup de poignard. Les larmes lui revenaient aux yeux et il partit du cours pour voir ses parents à la salle du trône où ils écoutaient les revendications de leur peuple et de leur problème. Naruto rentra en trombe dans la salle stoppant le paysan qui parlait de son problème de récolte. Le blond avait les joues roussit par l'effort fournit en parcourant des couloirs, les larmes roulaient le long des joues, sa respiration hachurée et son petit corps tremblotant. Le jeune prince courut dans les bras de sa mère pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps lui disant qu'il avait encore vu cette scène pendant le cours d'histoire qu'il voulait que rien ne leur arrive. La reine entoura son enfant de ses bras protecteurs faisant sortir l'enfant de la pièce.

Dès que la femme rousse sortit de la salle du trône, elle s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de son fils unique et posa sa main sur la joue humidifier par des gouttes salées.

- Tout va bien Naruto je te le promets, sourit la reine

- Maman j'ai vraiment peur je veux qu'il ne t'arrive rien n'y à toi ni à papa, pleura le petit enfant

- Hn je comprends alors dans ce cas je vais te donner ceci, dit sa mère en retirant un collier de son cou, c'était un cristal de couleur lapis-lazuli attaché par une cordelette noir épais, je te donne ce collier mais fait attention il m'est précieux, sourit la femme

- Merci maman, sourit le blond en sautant sur sa mère pour rire tous les deux, la reine lui accrocha le collier qui émit une légère lumière que les deux personnages ne virent pas. La porte s'ouvrit sur le roi

- Kushina? Est-ce que Naruto va bien, paniqua le souverain

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Minato il a juste été traumatisé par son rêve de la veille, sourit sa femme, bon maintenant Naruto tu vas retourner en cours et ne te sauve pas

Le petit garçon rougit pour ensuite retourner auprès de son précepteur. La journée se passa bien vite Naruto contemplait avec admiration le cadeau que lui a offert sa mère, le cristal brillait de temps en temps faisant réagir le blond qui se demanda ce que cela voulait dire.

Le souper se passa dans la bonne humeur, Naruto s'extasiait dans les récits de son père sur sa vie passé faisant rire sa femme et son fils qui comprit que son paternel exagérait sur certain point mais cela il s'en fichait adorant les repas en famille sans aucune obligation seulement eux trois avec quelque serviteurs qui venaient sous l'accord du roi et l'ambiance était bien chaude et rassurante pour ce petit être, souhaitant que tout reste comme sa pour toujours.

Le soir, Kushina lit une autre histoire à Naruto parlant de plusieurs récits fantastique faisant rêver le jeune prince. Elle fit comme la veille pour ensuite laisser son fils dormir, mais le sommeil ne lui vint pas et il décida de descendre de son lit pour se rafraîchir le visage pour l'aider à se sentir mieux se sentant devenir pale. Il passa devant la chambre de ses parents mais ne fit seulement que passer.

Soudain, il sentit une odeur bizarre et désagréable. Naruto se retourna et vit de la lumière sous la porte de la chambre de ses parents se demandant ce qu'il se passait, ouvra la porte et vit son père et mère baignaient dans un bain de sang dans leur lit. La lumière n'était autre que des flammes indiquant un début d'incendie. Naruto prit peur se disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve qu'il allait se réveiller malheureusement rien ne pouvait l'aider à ouvrir les yeux. Une servante lui prit le poignet la toiture s'effondrait sur leurs passages, la charpente était drôlement touchée. Naruto avait l'impression d'être vide d'un coup comme si sa joie était partit en même temps que la vue de ses parents morts dans leur lit. Il ne s'avait pas par où il passait ni comment il s'était retrouvé à l'extérieur ou comment était-il tombé à genou sur le sol rocheux près de la mer mais il était sortit de ce domaine où ses parents avaient péris ensemble cote à cote. Les larmes virent glisser sur les joues du prince, lui montrant que cela n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité.

Rewiew?

**Lovelessnaru-chan**: Voilà le prologue de Pirate of magic j'espère qu'il vous a plu je suis vraiment désolé si vous avez trouvé des fautes d'orthographe. Sinon je prie pour que vous me laissez plein de rewiew sur cette histoire auquel j'ignorais si j'allais la poster ou pas. Donc aussi n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos avis ainsi que de vos questions si vous en avez sinon merci à la prochaine :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Personnage: Ils appartiennent toujours à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T ou M je ne sais toujours pas**

**Genre: Sasunaru; UA un peu OCC**

**Note de l'auteur: **Je vous remercie pour vos rewiews ils m'ont fait extrêmement plaisirs et je n'aimerai pas décevoir les personnes qui me soutiennent. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre. Que je trouve qu'il arrive assez mais bon j'espère que vous aimerez :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Des années ont passé depuis le massacre de la famille royale, plus personne n'en entendait parler pour le monde extérieur ce n'est qu'un accident tuant toute la famille royale dans de triste circonstance, ils devinrent oublier des personnes et le gouvernement laissa place à un homme sans scrupule au pouvoir cherchant par-dessous tout des objets magiques puissants et ayant de la valeur.

Dans un bar, un groupe de personne riait de bon cœur face à leur découverte d'un grand trésor antique. Un homme encapuchonné écoutait avec attention leur conversation. Il avait de la chance que le groupe avait bu énormément ne se rendant pas compte qu'il les espionnait dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Il sortit du bar et siffla dans l'air et un petit renard apparut en courant vers lui, un collier possédant un cristal bleu lapis-lazuli sortait de la cape. L'inconnu partit en courant dans les rues pavés en direction d'un endroit inconnu à cette personne. Dans les rues bondées, ils passèrent inaperçu aux yeux des gens comme une ombre. Les gardes du gouvernement patrouillaient, l'obligeant à rester dans la pénombre des différentes échoppes proposants des légumes sa progression se fit silencieuse. Un flash le prit et il vit un garçon qui faisait la même chose que lui c'est-à-dire voler le trésor du gouverneur garder par des centaines de soldat. Il vit aussi pleins de chose qui prit note.

La porte gigantesque mesurait environ une trentaine de mètre. Il décida de passer ailleurs que par la porte principal et passa inaperçu en entrant avec un groupe de tourisme qui passait par des chemins réservés mais le problème était le mot de passe que les officiers demandaient à chaque personne pour vérifier l'identité. L'encapuchonné ne donnait pas cher de la personne qui se fait prendre par ces gorilles heureusement qu'il a eut la vision il connaissait le code et il entra facilement malgré qu'on lui demande d'enlever sa capuche, mais l'inconnu refusa en disant qu'il craignait énormément le soleil et le garde le crut.

Il entra dans un hall immense les murs richement décorées de couleur bleu ciel et de blanc, d'immense escalier entourant la pièce d'entrée et l'encapuchonné se retira du groupe pour prendre l'escalier que sa vision lui a montré. Il grimpa évitant tous les pièges sur son passage les connaissant déjà. L'intrus avait l'impression de déjà vu. L'ombre rentra dans une pièce où un coffre était entreposé. Il enleva sa capuche laissant apparaître des cheveux blonds comme le soleil arrivant à hauteur de la nuque, des mèches recouvraient ses yeux azurs comme l'océan, une peau halé et douce au toucher. Sur ses joues trois traits y ornaient le rendant encore plus beau.

Soudain, il sentit une autre présence dans la pièce et le blond savait que c'était l'autre ombre de sa vision qui était venu chercher la même chose. Il se retourna pour voir un garçon plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête, assez musclé. Des cheveux bruns partant en pique derrière sa tête avec des mèches corbeaux encadrant son visage pale. Des mirettes aussi noirs que la nuit sans étoile. Ses yeux laissa une impression de froideur et un air supérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là minus? Demanda le brun froidement

- La même chose que toi on dirait, répondit le blond avec autant de froideur mais il s'avait que les gardes allaient revenir d'une minute à l'autre, bon ce n'est pas que je veux faire la conversation avec toi mais je dois le prendre et me tirer d'ici avant que les gardes n'arrive

- C'est impossible qu'il vienne je les ai endormi, dit le brun avec un sourire narquois

- Désolé mais pas tous mon cher, sourit son interlocuteur et pour confirmer ses dires des pas se rapproche d'eux

- Comment c'est possible j'étais pourtant sur… paniqua l'autre

- Bon tu veux le trésor comme moi et j'ai une idée pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas donc on va éviter de s'entretuer ici mais ailleurs sa ne me dérange pas, dit le blond le plus calme possible

Le brun émit un grognement de mécontentement avant d'aider ce blond. Ils prirent le coffre et passa par la fenêtre et la porte s'ouvrit sur des gardes qui donnèrent l'alerte. Le brun était surpris une minute de plus et ils étaient fait comme des rats, il se demandait si le blond n'avait pas des dons de voyance. Ils descendirent au sol. Soudain, l'ombre eut un autre flash c'est rare qu'il en est deux dans la journée et commença à paniquer.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de trembler dobe, dit le brun se rendant compte que l'autre paniqué. Le blond reprit contenance et poussa l'autre qui ne comprit rien et juste à l'autre où ils étaient une explosion retentit. Le brun écarquilla les yeux si jamais ils étaient restés là ils seraient probablement blesser et autre problème dans ce genre maintenant il n'avait plus aucun doute ce blond pouvait lire l'avenir.

- Sa va tu n'as rien? Demanda le plus petit

- Dis moi tu as vu quoi? Répondit le brun par une autre question, j'ai compris tu as des pouvoirs qui te permettent de lire dans l'avenir à court terme et à long terme donc tu va me dire ce que tu as vu avant l'explosion

- Euh… en faite je n'aime pas bien parler de mes visions surtout avec des inconnues dont j'ignore déjà le nom et l'identité, renchérit l'ombre

- Je vois je suis Sasuke Uchiha et je suis un pirate, dit le brun, et toi qui tu es?

- Moi seulement Naruto, sourit le blond, donc tu es un pirate c'est pour sa que tu as volé ce coffre

- En autre nous sommes un peu contre le gouvernement, expliqua Sasuke

- Je vois non moi je vole pour le plaisir, ria Naruto et il sentit quelque chose sur sa jambe et vit une petit touffe de poil orange à quatre pattes avec des bouts blancs aux extrémités, tiens Kyubi tu es là

Le petit renard tira la cape de son maître l'incitant à le suivre. Le blond se leva et tendit sa main à Sasuke pour l'aider à se relever ce que ce dernier fit et ils partirent en courant dans les ruelles bondaient entre gardes du gouvernement et commerçant, une chance Sasuke avait avec lui deux personnes en plus surtout ce blond qui pouvait voir l'avenir et ce renard qui sentait la présence des gardes. Ils réussirent à sortir de la ville pour arriver dans un port où une petite barque attendait Sasuke.

- Bon c'est ici que l'on doit se séparer je te laisse le trésor, sourit Naruto, il te sera plus utile à toi que à moi

- Hn, répondit Sasuke

- A une prochaine peut être, dit le blond en partant mais un bras le prit et le mit dans la barque et remarqua que c'était Sasuke, mais tu fais quoi, s'énerva-t-il

- Désolé mais tes dons sont trop précieux pour que je les laisse filer comme sa, sourit narquoisement le brun, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui pouvait lire l'avenir à part les charlatans qui se prennent pour des voyants en lisant dans les signes astrologiques, dit-il en attachant fermement le blond à la barque

- Détache moi, hurla Naruto mais le brun le bâillonna l'empêchant de parler

- Désolé de te faire sa mais je n'ai pas envi que des gardes viennent nous rejoindre, dit sensuellement le pirate, bienvenu dans mon équipage Naruto

Le brun partit en enlevant le blond et le renard qu'il avait mis dans un sac. Naruto lançait des regards noirs à Sasuke honteux de s'être laisser duper par cet énergumène. Il voulait partir et vite avant qu'il n'atteigne son bateau.

- C'est inutile Naruto tu ne peux t'échapper ces cordes sont solides même un éléphant ne peut se défaire des liens, dit Sasuke en voyant le blond se débattre pour enlever les liens, de plus tu vas aller où tu n'as pas remarqué que l'on était bien éloigner du bord

Le blond vit que effectivement il était bien loin. Le brun trouva son prisonnier un peu silence et lui enleva son bâillon pour qu'il puisse enfin répondre à sa question

- Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu as vu, dit Sasuke

- Je ne te dirais rien, s'énerva Naruto

- Je vois tu le prends comme sa dans ce cas dès qu'on sera sur mon navire je te prendrais jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes amorphe de toute façon moi cela met égale étant gay mais peut être pas pour toi, en plus tu es plutôt mignon cela ne me dérangera nullement donc c'est soi tu me dis ce que tu as vu soit c'est direction mon lit pour une bonne partie de jambe en l'air, dit sensuellement Sasuke

- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir? Demanda le blond

- Pour comprendre quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas, dit le brun d'un ton autoritaire

- Tu me promets que tu ne me feras rien, dit Naruto

- Seulement si tu me le dis sans mentir et je sais quand quelqu'un me ment, fit Sasuke

- Bon je crois que sa ne me tuera pas. Dans ma vision, j'avais vu l'explosion nous projetant contre le mur en face nous assommant et les gardes alertaient par le bruit de l'explosion avait accourut et comme nous étions évanouie on ne pouvait se défendre, ils nous auraient capturé et bonjour la pendaison, expliqua Naruto, et vu que je tiens à ma vie je n'avais pas envi de mourir bêtement

- Il a autre chose je suis sur, sourit Sasuke, car seulement sa ne peut faire trembler un homme à moins que tu ne sois hyper craintif il a autre chose

- Désolé mais cette partie me regarde je t'ai dit au niveau de nous ensuite lorsque cela me concerne cela ne te regarde pas, expliqua le prisonnier

- Tu l'as veux vraiment cette partie de jambe en l'air, soupira le brun

- Non du tout c'est seulement que lorsque c'est personnel je n'aime pas en parler de toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi je peux être utile je ne contrôle jamais mes visions et pour couronner le tout normalement je ne peux pas plus de deux visions par jour et cela ce formule par un flash que je n'ai que en cas d'extrême urgence et c'est à cause de cela je n'ai pas vu ton kidnapping. Donc je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider, dit Naruto

- Détrompe toi cela me va bon c'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me dire cette partie « personnel » après j'avoue que tout dire à une personne qu'on ne connaît que depuis combien de temps environ deux heures et qui nous enlève c'est plutôt stressant mais un jour je saurais pourquoi je peux te le garantir, s'exclama le brun, de toute façon tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tout mon équipage son spécial comme toi et moi

- Comment sa? Demanda le blond

- On a nous aussi des pouvoirs particuliers, moi par exemple j'ai des pupilles spéciales me permettant de contrôler le feu et la foudre et de faire plein de chose comme créer des illusions, dit le pirate

- C'est parce que je suis capable d'avoir des visions que tu m'as kidnappé, s'exclama Naruto

- Exacte et aussi car tu es plutôt mignon, sourit Sasuke, tiens on est arrivé

Naruto se retourna et vit un immense navire noir, des voiles noirs avec des trous dans la toile à certain endroit. À l'arrière il avait des fenêtres pour montrer qu'il avait une cabine. La coque du bateau transpercée l'océan tel une épée coupait un corps. Naruto était surpris de la taille du bateau. Une échelle de corde arriva à leur hauteur et Sasuke prit le blond comme un sac de pomme de terre sur son épaule. Ainsi que le petit sac ayant le petit renard qui n'avait pas bougé surement endormit ou malade du voyage en barque.

Une fois sur le bateau, Sasuke déposa ses fardeaux délicatement sur le sol en bois du bateau. Naruto releva la tête pour voir des personnes l'observaient minutieusement. Une femme avec des cheveux roses arrivant à hauteur des épaules, deux mèches encadrant son visage laissa apparaître un grand front. Des yeux verts émeraudes. Une peau qui semblait douce au toucher. Un haut rouge avec un cercle dans son dos et une jupe rose pale accompagné d'un short noir moulant et des bottes hautes noires.

- Dis moi Sasuke pourquoi tu as enlevé ce pauvre garçon? Demanda la fille rose

- Sakura… soupira le brun, à ton avis?

- Parce qu'il est beau et que tu es gay, s'énerva la femme

- Mais non Sakura il est comme nous, soupira de nouveau Sasuke

- Vraiment et c'est quoi son pouvoir? Intervint une fille avec de long cheveux blonde platine attaché en queue haute, une mèche recouvrait un œil laissant l'autre à la vue de tous étant de couleur bleu turquoise. Deux boucles d'oreilles ornaient ses écoutilles. Un débardeur violet formant un col haut, une jupe courte aussi violette et des bandages aux jambes et pour comblé la tenue des bottes violettes.

- Il peut voir l'avenir, dit Sasuke blasé

- Tu es sur que ce n'est pas un charlatan? Demanda Sakura

- Non j'en suis sur je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, expliqua le brun

- Si sa se trouve c'est une coïncidence, dit la blonde

- Ino j'ai mon Sharingan il ne peut tromper mes yeux et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait vu il m'a dit la vérité, soupira Sasuke

- Donc il est vraiment voyant, s'extasia Sakura

- Désolé mais je n'aime pas vraiment le terme voyant, s'énerva Naruto irrité d'être au centre de l'attention

- Excuse moi au faite je ne me suis pas présenté je suis Sakura Haruno, sourit la rose et elle remarqua que le blond était encore ligoté, Sasuke détache le immédiatement, s'énerva-t-elle laissant une veine pulsée sa tempe et le brun s'empressa de le délivrer, pour revenir à nos moutons moi je peux soigner et avoir une force herculéenne c'est pour sa que ce cher brun a du se grouiller pour te délivrer sinon il allait faire le tour du cadran

- Moi je suis Ino Yamanaka je peux prendre possession des corps, se présenta la blonde, et toi tu es

- Oh excusez moi je suis Naruto, dit le blond

- Et ton nom de famille? Demanda Sakura

- Je n'en ai pas, répondit sèchement l'ex prisonnier, et comme ce Teme la formuler j'ai des visions de l'avenir proche ou lointain

- Je vois, dit seulement Sakura, viens je vais te présentait le reste de l'équipage

Tout plein de personne était autour de lui le regardant comme on regarde une nouvelle friandise

- Alors voici Kiba, présenta Sakura un garçon châtain avec deux triangles inversés sur chaque joues, des yeux en fente comme un chien, une veste en cuire noir, un pantalon noir ainsi que des sandales noirs, son chien Akamaru, elle lui montra un gros chien blanc qui était partit jouer avec le renard qui était sortit du sac, Kiba a une très bonne odorat et peut parler avec les chiens

- Oui c'est un chien des pieds à la tête, sourit Naruto qui fit rire toute l'assemblée et bouder Kiba légèrement

- Ensuite tu as Hinata et son cousin Neji ils ont tous les deux une vision extra large cela nous est utile, continua la rose en montrant deux brun aux cheveux longs avec tous les deux des yeux mauves, l'un d'eux avait une poitrine c'était Hinata et l'autre c'était Neji mais Naruto se demandait comment des cousins pouvaient autant se ressemblait, là tu as mon maître Tsunade c'est elle qui m'a appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs, fit-elle en montrant une femme assez jeune blonde platine attachée en couette basse, deux mèches encadrées sont visage laissant apparaître un grand front avec un losange bleu. Des yeux noisettes, un kimono blanc en dessous d'une veste verte où dans le dos était écrit « pari », à côté d'elle c'est son assistante Shizune et le cochon c'est Tonton, continua-t-elle en montrant une femme brun aux cheveux courts. Des yeux noir et elle portait un petit cochon dans ses bras possédant une chemise rouge et un collier de perle

Elle lui présenta aussi Shikamaru un garçon faignant mais ayant une grande intelligence il est capable d'utiliser les ombres il était châtain foncé avec ses cheveux relevés et attachés en ananas sur sa tête, ses yeux donnaient un air blasé et ennuyer. Sakura lui présenta tout le monde ne lui donnant pas plus d'information sur leur pouvoir lui disant que c'était la surprise. En lui présentant Lee, un garçon excentrique avec une coupe au bol ainsi que de gros sourcil hideux et de gros yeux noirs. Sai, Naruto en le voyant crut voir Sasuke numéro 2 mais plus pale et sans la coupe canard. Gai, Naruto crut tomber à la renverse c'était Lee adulte mais en pire. Kakashi, le blond se demandait se que cachait l'homme derrière son masque et son bandana sur son œil gauche et des cheveux gris partant en l'air. Shino, le nouveau venu se demandait à quoi il ressemblait derrière sa capuche et ses lunettes noirs ainsi que son gros blouson cachant la moitié de son visage. Choji, Sakura lui avait dit de ne jamais dire quoi que ce soit sur son poids. Naruto trouvait que ses cheveux roux long arrivant vers le bas du dos faisait hérisson. Tenten, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain attachés en macaron au dessus de sa tête ainsi que des yeux marrons.

Sakura lui avait présenté toute l'équipage et l'emmena à sa cabine pour qu'il puisse se reposer en lançant un regard bien noir à Sasuke l'ayant installait à coté de sa chambre. Ce dernier l'avait convoqué dans ses appartements pour parler sérieusement. La rose s'assit sur une chaise en face du brun en buvant un thé italien très raffiné.

- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler? Demanda Sakura

- Est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose avec Naruto? Fit Sasuke

- Oui j'ai remarqué qu'il nous cachait quelque chose il ne faut pas être détenteur du Sharingan pour le remarquer. Quoi que les autres n'ont rien remarqué, remarqua la fille

- Tu as raison, dit Sasuke en buvant son thé, mais au niveau de son don j'en suis sur il n'y a aucun doute seulement cela va être dure de l'utiliser surtout qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne les contrôlait pas.

- C'est plutôt problématique mais je dois avouer que c'est normal après tout on parle de l'avenir, dit Sakura

- Hn, répondit Sasuke

- C'est quand même bizarre je trouve, qu'il nous est menti en disant qu'il n'avait pas de nom de famille tu en penses quoi? Demanda la rose

- Que il cache son passé, dit simplement le brun, quand je voulais en savoir plus sur sa vision il a formellement éviter de parler d'un passage dont je suis sur est important

- Tout le monde a ses secrets Sasuke comme toi par exemple, expliqua Sakura, et puis comme tu l'as kidnappé c'est normal qu'il se méfie de toi et je parie que pour qu'il te le dise tu as du lui faire un sacré chantage

- On ne peut rien te cacher, sourit narquoisement Sasuke

- Je te connais c'est tout et dire qu'avant j'étais amoureuse de toi jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que tu es gay et qu'on se comprenne vraiment, ria Sakura, tiens j'y pense j'ai une idée pour alléger le trajet de Naruto avec nous

- Je t'écoute, sourit le brun en tendant son oreille

Naruto était allongé sur son lit et repensa à sa journée mouvementé s'il avait su il n'aurait pas du aller voler ce coffre. Il sortit son collier avec le cristal le dernier souvenir de sa mère avant qu'elle ne meurt ainsi que son père. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait compris qu'il pouvait voir l'avenir ayant fait d'autre rêve qu'il arrivait prochainement mais depuis ses pouvoirs ne se limiter plus seulement les nuits mais aussi la journée.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et rangea son collier pour ensuite ouvrir sur Sakura qui lui sourit il remarqua à son plus grand désarroi qu'ils avaient la même taille. Kyubi courut à l'extérieur de la chambre.

- Tu viens on va manger aujourd'hui on mange sur le pont car il fait très bon dehors après tout on est en Août, ria Sakura, aller viens

Elle lui tira le bras pour le conduire à l'extérieur. À peine eut il fait un pas dehors que des confettis lui arriva dessus. Tout le monde était dehors avec des tonnes de décoration et une banderole où c'est écrit « Bienvenu Naruto sur le bateau Konoha ».

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **j'espère que vous avez aimé la suite. Laissez des rewiews pour me le dire si vous avez des questions ou encore des petits conseils, laissez-moi des rewiews c'est un peu grâce à sa qui me donne la forme de bosser et d'écrire. Désolé si vous avez vu des fautes d'orthographe cela n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Personnage: Ils appartiennent aux célèbres Masashi kishimoto**

**Rating: T ou M**

**Couple: Sasunaru et autre **

**Note de l'auteur:** Je vous remercie pour ces rewiews que vous me laissez. Je vais faire un gros effort pour les fautes d'orthographe, je veux pouvoir y arriver seule. Je ne pensais pas que ma fic Pirate of magic aurait eu autant de succès donc je vous remercie encore quand je lis vos rewiews j'ai envie d'écrire la suite, bon pour l'espace entre les différents chapitres j'ignore le temps que je ferai entre eux mais j'essaierai de stabiliser un peu. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

La fête battait son plein entre les danses, la nourriture à volonté à peine avait-il pris un aliment qu'un autre le remplacer, faisant rêver Naruto. Une fontaine coulait à flot réhydratant les danseurs. Le blond se dit que le bateau était enchanté, cela lui permis de se détendre un peu car après tout cette journée était vraiment étrange et il ne parlait pas de son don mais de sa rencontre avec Sasuke et tout l'équipage du Konoha. Sakura lui proposa de venir danser avec eux sur scène, il accepta et dansa avec ses nouveaux amis durant toute la nuit passant de bras en bras comme une jeune mariée le jour de son mariage. Il dansa même avec Sasuke au bout d'un moment, bleu contre noir, soleil contre lune, lumière contre ténèbres. La soirée de bienvenu était une idée de Sakura elle l'avait proposé à Sasuke pour aider Naruto à se faire à la vie sur le bateau. Ce dernier va voir le brun pour lui demander quelque chose

- Voilà j'aimerai savoir, c'est vraiment un bateau pirate? Demanda le blond

- Oui, pourquoi tu en doutes? Ria Sasuke, ce n'est pas parce que on est des pirates qu'on ne s'amuse pas de temps en temps. On n'est pas à l'armée donc pas besoin d'être stricte

- C'est juste que je m'attendais autre chose d'un bateau pirate quand j'étais petit on m'a toujours dit que les pirates étaient des personnes cruelles tuant pour le plaisir et balançant des personnes par-dessus bord avec la grande planche, sourit Naruto

Sasuke se prit d'un grand fou rire

- Je ne sais pas où tu as appris sa mais c'est un ramassis d'imbécilité en tout cas pour moi c'est sa, ricana le brun, chaque personne sur ce bateau on bien voulut me suivre je ne les ai pas contraints

- Oui mais moi je fais exception à ta règle, pas vrai, sourit Naruto

- C'est juste que je n'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi qui cache énormement son passé, dit Sasuke

- C'est mon choix, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas tout blanc, tu as dut deviner que je mentais quand j'ai dis que je n'avais pas de nom de famille, dit le blond

- Sakura aussi l'a devinée que tu mentais, fit le pirate

- C'est juste un problème qui me concerne, expliqua Naruto

- Naruto, tu resteras un moment avec nous, tu devrais de temps en temps alléger ton fardeau, dit Sasuke en commençant à partir

- Sasuke! Je sais que je porte un gros fardeau mais je ne veux pas que vous l'endossez avec moi, sourit tristement le blond, je crois que tu n'aurais pas du m'emmener sur ton bateau

- Ne dis pas de bêtise surtout que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un lourd fardeau. Tout le monde ici en a un par exemple, Sakura quand elle était petite, elle a tué un ami à elle en le touchant légèrement le faisant passer par le mur ne contrôlant pas sa force. Aujourd'hui, elle s'en sort très bien mais aussi parce qu'on l'a aidé à se contrôler et l'utiliser quand c'est nécessaire, je sais que toi tu ne contrôles pas tes visions mais ne cache rien, expliqua Sasuke en partant laissant Naruto seul avec ses songes.

Il s'appuya sur le rebord du bateau sortant son collier repensant à ses parents, il savait que c'était le passé mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, s'il avait compris que ses rêves étaient des matérialisations du futur il aurait pu sauver ses parents surtout que le blond leur en avait parlé la veille du massacre.

Sakura vit Naruto pensif et décida de le laisser seul mais quelque chose la bloqua, au creux des mains du blond trônait un cristal de couleur lapis-lazuli brillant légèrement.

Naruto regardait le bijou brillait légèrement se demandant encore pourquoi il s'éclairait comme ça mais cela ne l'en formalisa pas personne ne pouvait lui dire étant tous mort dans d'affreux condition tel que l'esclavage ou autre chose heureusement pour lui il avait réussit à s'échapper avant que l'armée ne le trouve, cachant son existence.

La chanson s'arrêta et les projeteurs se tournèrent vers Naruto l'éblouissant légèrement, il vit des sourires ornaient les lèvres de l'équipage du Konohé

- Nous te souhaitons la bienvenu parmi nous Naruto à bord du Konoha pour nous aider à vaincre le gouverneur et aussi pour pillier certain trésor rare, sourit Kiba en tendant son verre dans la direction du blond, à Naruto!

- A NARUTO! S'exclama les autres membres de l'équipage faisant rappeler au petit blond des souvenirs de sa vie au château quand il était enfant et qu'il fêtait son anniversaire, une larme roula sur ses joues. Depuis maintenant dix ans, aucune n'était tombé de ses yeux, surprenant l'assemblé qui ne s'attendait pas à se qu'il pleure

- Merci cela me réchauffe mon cœur, sourit Naruto d'un vrai sourire comme quand il était enfant

La fête reprit d'un bon pied et jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Tout le monde retournait dans leur chambre allant dans les bras de Morphée.

Naruto recommença à avoir des drôles de rêve un village inconnu brûlait. L'odeur de l'incendie et de la mort se répercuta dans ses narines tel un couteau. Les cris retentissent à travers les flammes, des corps à ses pieds recouvert de sang comme une deuxième peau leurs yeux exorbités où des veines y pulsaient dans la rétine. Naruto eut mis sa main devant sa bouche se retenant de crier et dans la lumière des flammes la même silhouette se dessinait dans la pénombre malgré qu'il s'avançait vers lui avec un sourire dément, Naruto n'arrivait pas à l'identifier tellement la personne était floue. Cette dernière tendit le bras vers lui mais le blond se réveilla en sursaut, voulant hurler sa peur, les larmes perlaient sur le coin de ses yeux, sa respiration saccadée comme celle d'un coureur de marathon, de la sueur sur son front. Naruto ramena ses genoux près de lui et laissa ses larmes s'écoulaient. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela avait recommencé mais cette fois là, cela ne toucher pas une personne proche mais un village dont il ignore l'adresse et le nom.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et Naruto essuya ses larmes à la va vite et dit « entrée ». Un brun ouvrit la porte pour voir un blond assit sur son lit.

- Sa va Naruto? J'ai entendu du bruit? Demanda Sasuke

- Oui sa va, je me suis juste cogné la tête, sourit Naruto en se frottant l'arrière de ses cheveux, signe qu'il était gêné

- Ne me mens pas, je t'ai dis que je le savais quand on me mentait donc dis moi la vérité, dit le brun sérieusement

- C'est rien je t'assure c'est juste une vision, expliqua le blond

- Alors si se n'est rien peux tu m'expliquer, pourquoi tes yeux sont rouges? Demanda le pirate

- C'est bon cela arrive de temps en temps, essaya Naruto

- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de tout porter sur toi, dit Sasuke, aller! Raconte moi ta vision cela peu peut-être nous être utile

Naruto fut contraint de lui dire toute sa vision sans oublier le moindre détail même l'ombre dans son rêve

- Je vois donc tu es sur de ne pas connaître ce village? Demanda Sasuke

- Oui sur et certain, répondit le blond

- Donc cette ombre est aussi un mystère surtout que tu as du mal à la voir, résuma le brun

- Oui c'est comme si elle brouillait mes visions cela m'est déjà arrivé auparavant mais ça remonte à longtemps, expliqua Naruto

- Donc aucune information sur cette ombre à part qu'elle est dans tes visions, dit Sasuke

- C'est sa et c'est franchement bizarre, fit le blond en fronçant les sourcils

- Pourquoi? Demanda le pirate

- Car quand j'ai des visions les personnes me sont toujours claires sauf les personnes possédant d'immense pouvoirs dans ma vision quand on s'est rencontré je voyais au moins ta forme mais là rien comme une tache sur un film, expliqua Naruto, c'est vraiment bizarre. Les gardes, je les voyais clairement pour te dire combien il en avait mais c'est frustrant de ne pas connaître au moins quelque chose de la personne

- C'est compliqué tes visions, dit Sasuke

- Un peu on va dire mais comme je te dis ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive, expliqua le voyant

- Cela remonte à quand la dernière fois? Demanda le brun mais regretta vite sa question en voyant le visage de son ami perdre sa joie, désolé si tu ne veux pas le dire je ne te force pas

- C'était la veille de la mort de mes parents, répondit Naruto, faisant sursauter le pirate, au début, on pensait tous que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter mais le lendemain, mon rêve s'est réalisé enfin c'était plutôt mon cauchemar mais je n'avais pas vu l'ombre dans la pièce où ils sont morts, c'était vers cette âge là que j'ai appris que je pouvais faire des rêves prémonitoires

- Je vois, dit Sasuke pour se lever du lit où il était assis, sache Naruto que ce n'est pas de ta faute s'ils sont morts personne ne le savait, un don ne se décèle pas d'un claquement de doigt surtout un pouvoir comme le tiens.

Le pirate sortit de la pièce laissant Naruto à ses songes. Ce dernier regarda la pièce dans lequel il dormait, un hublot à sa gauche lui montrant l'aurore qui se lève à l'horizon. Il se dit qu'il n'a pas dut dormir beaucoup cette nuit sans doute pareil pour Sasuke, il s'en voulait d'avoir réveiller le brun à cause d'une vision. Il continua son exploration une petite table de chevet à ses cotés en face du lit double un bureau et une armoire en bois de sapin. Naruto trouvait cela marrant de ne pas sentir le bateau tanguer par les vagues.

Il essaya de se redormir mais ne trouvant pas le sommeil décida d'aller sur le pont où il vit des membres de l'équipage ronfler d'une fête bien arrosé, dans la mêlé, il reconnut Kiba et Akamaru, ainsi que Tsunade, Shizune et Tonton. À cette vue, Naruto ria doucement se disant que effectivement la nuit était fantastique à part sa vision.

Soudain, un flash le prit et il vit une tempête arriver sur eux faisant beaucoup de dégâts. Le blond partit dans la cabine de Sasuke pour le prévenir.

Arriver devant la porte, il hésita à rentrer se disant qu'il ne savait pas comment formuler une vision dont il n'a ni la date ni l'heure de l'événement

- Entre! Ne reste pas derrière la porte, dit le propriétaire de la chambre

Naruto prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte regardant un peu la chambre qui ressemblait à la sienne, il vit Sasuke assit sur un fauteuil sirotant son thé

- Tu voulais quoi Naruto? Une petite partie de jambe en l'air? Moi sa me dérange pas, sourit Sasuke

- Non ce n'est pas ça j'ai eu une autre vision cette fois elle nous touche, dit Naruto en rougissant

Le sourire du brun laissant place un sentiment plus sérieux l'incitant à continuer

- Voilà bon pour te dire, je ne sais pas quand cela se produira mais j'ai vu une tempête qui arrivait vers nous pour faire énormement de dégâts et j'ai sentit dans cette tempête comme un sentiment de volonté comme si quelqu'un avait ordonné à la tempête de nous toucher, expliqua Naruto

- Et tu ne sais pas quand cela peut arriver? Résuma Sasuke ayant pour réponse de opposant un hochement positive, maximum combien de temps après que tu es eu ta vision

- Je ne sais pas deux ou trois jour, répondit le blond

- Merci de me l'avoir dit Naruto tu vois que tes dons peuvent être utile mais tu ne sais pas qui a pu orchestrer cela? Demanda Sasuke

- Non j'ai juste sentit une sorte de volonté mais je n'arrive pas à avoir plus, répondit Naruto

- C'est déjà pas mal on sait que cette tempête ne sera pas une banalité et qu'il faudra être plus que prudent quand elle sera là, sourit le pirate, tu me fais confiance maintenant?

- Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix tu en sais énormement sur moi, dit le voyant

- Non pas tout malheureusement, se résigna Sasuke, SAKURA!

Quelque instant plus tard, une tête rose endormit apparut dans la chambre du brun vêtu d'une nuisette de nuit rose pale

- Sasuke c'est un crime de réveiller les honnêtes gens qui dorment, bailla la rose

- Naruto a eu une vision il faut que tout le monde soit aux aguets et maintenant, un tempête viendra sur nous, dans combien de temps on l'ignore, dit Sasuke

- Je vois je préviens tout le monde, s'exclama Sakura prête à remplir sa mission, j'y vais de ce pas

Naruto alla la suivre mais Sasuke lui retint le bras

- Toi tu restes avec moi cela sera plus facile si tu as d'autres visions de ce genre cela nous aidera, dit le pirate et le blond accepta comprenant le plan du brun.

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Et voilà le début des choses sérieuses. Après tout, il faut un peu avancer. Si au niveau des pouvoirs, vous n'avez pas compris n'hésiter surtout pas à me le demander hormi ceux qui viendront plus tard. Ensuite si vous avez encore trouvé des fautes génantes là aussi vous pouvez m'en parler. Sinon je posterai sans doute la suite rapidement comme d'habitude. ciao


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan **

**Personnage: Appartiens toujours à Masashi kishimoto**

**Rating: T ou M**

**Couple: Sasunaru et autres**

**Note de l'auteur et réponse aux rewiews: **Alors d'abord je voudrais vous dire merci pour les rewiews. **Lulu-chan **désolé mais je ne sais pas tous les combien je vais poster un chapitre donc pour te répondre quand c'est bon. **Namine01** pour répondre à ta question Sakura a une force herculéenne donc elle est hyper forte et elle a aussi un pouvoir de guérisson. Pour les questions je ne pourrais pas vous répondre car vous le verez dans les chapitres suivants désolé je suis sadique mais bon c'est pour garder le suspense. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Les nuages noirs recouvraient la voute céleste autrefois bleu ciel. Le soleil laissa place à la pluie, l'océan calme se déchaina sur la coque. Le pont était inondé et ravageait par l'eau salée. Plus rien, un visage se déchira dans le ciel sombre jubilant du malheur des pauvres marins prit dans sa tempête. Des éclaires foudroya l'océan créant un immense tourbillon aspirant le bateau pour finir broyer et recracher en mille morceau.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, sa respiration saccadée et hachurée attira le propriétaire de la chambre.

- Naruto! Qu'as-tu vu? Demanda le brun

- J'ai vu la tempête, comment elle se déroulera, expliqua le blond et il lui raconta sa vision

- Donc tu as bien vu quelqu'un cette fois là, dit Sasuke

- Oui mais ce n'est pas le même aura que dans le rêve d'hier avec le village en feu, dit Naruto

- Donc un autre adversaire, résuma le pirate

- Oui mais moins fort la preuve j'ai réussit à le voir en quelque sorte je dois dire un peu plus faible que toi mais je ne suis pas certain, dit le blond

- Attends! Tu peux aussi savoir les pouvoirs des gens en regardant les rêves? Demanda Sasuke surpris

- Pas en nombre mais selon la clarté de la vision, expliqua Naruto

- Oh je vois, dit le brun, tu ferais mieux de te rendormir

Le blond ne se fit pas dire deux fois et ferma les yeux pour dormir.

Sasuke regarda Naruto dormir pour ensuite se lever du lit et se servir un thé anglais à la menthe verte, en appelant Sakura. Cette dernière répondit vite à l'appelle

- Alors Sasuke? Demanda la rose

- Il a eu de nouveau une vision mais cette fois dans un rêve. Je me demande vraiment c'est quoi la différence? réfléchit le brun

- On verra cela plus tard, il ne sait toujours pas quant à lieu la tempête? Fit Sakura

- Non, mais je ne crois pas qu'on le saura on sait juste qu'une personne orchestrera la tempête dans le but de nous tuer tous, expliqua Sasuke, nous avons le déroulement de la tempête et Naruto m'a prévenu que si le maître de la tempête change d'avis il le sera immédiatement par une autre vision

- Cela nous aide vraiment, tu as bien fait de nous l'emmener car sans lui on serai pas quoi faire face à ce phénomène surtout que Shikamaru met du temps à trouver un plan alors chercher un plan avec la tempête en face de nous ce serait du suicide c'est même lui qu'il l'a dit. Kiba et Lee sont excités devant la tempête et n'attende qu'elle vienne pour l'affronter.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas d'eux donc Shikamaru n'a pas d'idée? Demanda Sasuke

- Sa seul option est de détruire le mal par sa source, en autre le maître de la tempête mais comme nous a dit Naruto, il ne sera que dans le décor et pas sur la scène, expliqua Sakura, mais il cherche, il faudrait que Naruto ait d'autres informations à nous confier sur l'utilisateur de la tempête

- Oui, pour l'instant il faut le laisser dormir il doit être fatigué, dit le brun en regardant le blond dormir dans son lit, et quel meilleur moyen que d'avoir des informations sur le plan de notre adversaire que lorsque notre cher Naruto dort.

- Ne l'utilise pas comme un instrument Sasuke, Naruto reste un humain avec des sentiments et un cœur, lui fit remarquer Sakura

- Je ne le traite pas comme une arme, contredit le pirate

- Sasuke, veux-tu que je fasse quelque chose? Demanda la rose

- Non c'est bon, aide Shikamaru en lui disant les nouvelles informations qu'on a du maître de la tempête, ordonna Sasuke

- J'y vais de ce pas, dit Sakura en sortant de la cabine laissant le brun et le blond seul dans la chambre

Sakura arriva auprès de Shikamaru et lui parla de la nouvelle vision de Naruto et du déroulement de la tempête

- Donc si je résume bien mon option attaquait la source et à écarter dès le début, dit Shikamaru

- Oui, Sasuke pensait que le fait de connaître le déroulement de la tempête t'aiderai, expliqua la rose

- En effet mais si le maître de la tempête change d'avis sur certain point? Demanda l'ananas

- On n'a aucun problème de ce coté là, Naruto a dit à Sasuke que s'il changeait d'avis il aurait une autre vision le prévenant, répondit joyeusement Sakura

- Je me demande à quel point les pouvoirs de Naruto sont forts, marmonna Shikamaru

- On l'ignore même Naruto lui-même ne sait pas selon notre capitaine adoré, sourit la fille à la force herculéenne

- Je crois que si Sasuke t'avait entendu il n'aurait pas apprécier, ria Kiba, au faite où est notre nouvel ami Naruto?

- Avec Sasuke, il dort, dit Sakura

- Pendant que tout le monde stresse comme des malades lui il fait la sieste, dit Ino irrité

- Il faut faire comme sa Ino sinon se sera dur d'avoir des visions même si je trouve qu'on utilise Naruto comme d'un instrument pour notre survit, dit tristement la rose

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, Naruto ne sera jamais un instrument, sourit Tsunade, bon vous avez entendu il a au moins trois personnes qui bossent sur cette épave, Naruto qui récolte des informations sur notre ennemi, Shikamaru sur notre plan d'action et Sakura pour nous transmettre les messages de Sasuke concernant les changements donc on va tous bouger je veux que tout le monde fasse quelque chose pour que leur effort ne soit pas vain surtout que Naruto nous a mâché le travail en nous parlant de la tempête et de son utilisateur donc au boulot!

Tout le monde se mit au boulot pour affronter la tempête à venir. Sakura remercia Tsunade pour avoir fait bouger les autres.

Sasuke continuait le regarder l'endormi dans son lit en sirotant un thé traditionnel japonais délicieux pour ses pupilles gustatives. Des gémissements le tira de son havre de plaisir pour regarder son invité gigotait dans tous les sens, des gouttes de transpiration perlées son front, ses yeux s'ouvrirent à moitié de temps en temps ne laissant que le contour de la pupille en autre du blanc, sa respiration se saccada. Sans doute une autre vision, se dit Sasuke mais les paroles de Naruto lui en dissuada, il était entrain de faire un vrai cauchemar, dedans le blond s'excusait de quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas comme s'il parlait une langue étrangère au brun. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des yeux, glissant sur ses joues scarifiées.

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux et se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke l'enlaçant pleurant vraiment comme si depuis longtemps il s'était retenu.

Après quelque minutes, le blond se détacha du pirate s'excusant de son comportement à cause d'un cauchemar. Le brun ne sentit aucun mensonge et fut soulagé de s'avoir que cette crise n'était dut que à cause d'un cauchemar et non d'une vision plus grave encore. Sasuke proposa un thé à Naruto pour reprendre contenance que ce dernier accepta. Ils burent sans vraiment discuter, ils savaient que ce silence ferait du bien à l'un comme à l'autre. Sakura pénétra dans la pièce et vit Naruto debout buvant un thé avec Sasuke

- Vous n'avez pas honte de boire du thé, sourit la rose

- Non, répondit Sasuke faisant fulminer sa collègue

- Je vois donc sa ne dérange pas que je m'incruste alors? Demanda Sakura

- Bah viens si tu veux. Aujourd'hui c'est thé traditionnel japonais, dit le brun en voyant Sakura s'assoir

- Alors Naruto aucune autre vision? Fit la rose

- Non, le pauvre a fait un cauchemar, sourit Sasuke

- Je vous ai prévenu que je ne contrôlais pas mes visions donc ce n'est pas parce que je dors que j'ai forcément une vision car avant que la vision n'apparaisse je rêve comme tout le monde cela faisait bien dix ans que je n'avais pas eu de vision nocturne, c'est comme si quelqu'un c'était réveillé après un long sommeil, expliqua Naruto, à moins que vous avoir rencontrer à déclencher quelque chose, je n'en sais rien

- Tu as bien dit dix ans mais tu as quel âge? Demanda Sakura

- Dix sept ans, le dix Octobre prochain, répondit Naruto

- Tu n'as encore que seize ans je n'y crois pas, s'exclama la rose, bon j'avoue c'est pareil pour le trois quart du bateau on a déjà nos dix sept ans moi je les ai eu le vingt huit Mars et Sasuke le vingt trois Juillet…

- Bon anniversaire en retard, sourit Naruto

- Merci, dit Sasuke

- Bon revenons à nos moutons je vous prie, intervint Sakura en prenant une gorgée de son thé, bon Shikamaru est au courant des dernières nouvelles, Tsunade a mis tout le monde au boulot pour solidifier le bateau, ensuite j'aimerai avoir plus d'information sur le tourbillon que tu as vu dans ta vision pour Shikamaru

- Hm… J'avais vu un éclair pourfendre l'océan et c'est dès que la foudre touche l'eau le tourbillon se créait pour aspirer les bateaux et les recracher en débris, expliqua Naruto, après je ne sais pas si on dévie l'éclair si le tourbillon ne se crée pas

- Cela peut être une idée car c'est bien le tourbillon le plus dangereux non? Demanda la rose

- Je n'ai pas vu autre chose à part que l'eau monte très haut, de gros nuages noirs et un visage dans le ciel, se rappela le blond, donc je pense que il utilise tout cela pour détourner notre intention de ses véritables pouvoirs mais j'ignore ce qu'il fera si on contre sa technique qu'il pense parfaite

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, dit une voix dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui était Shikamaru, car il a créé pour lui un combo excellent que personne ne déjoue facilement la preuve même moi je n'aurai pas imaginé qu'il aurai un tourbillon si Sakura ne m'en avait pas parlé et à peine en le voyant on se ferai aspirer comme de la poussière, à mon avis Naruto ta théorie que le tourbillon se crée par la foudre touchant l'eau est possible dans ce cas il nous faudrait une sorte de paratonnerre pour dévier la foudre de l'eau

- Mais on ignore quand la tempête arrivera comment trouverons-nous un paratonnerre en aussi peu de temps? Demanda Naruto

- C'est là que notre capitaine adoré rentre en scène, sourit Sakura

- Sakura, je ne suis pas le capitaine adoré, se plaint Sasuke

- Bref pour t'expliquer Sasuke peut contrôler la foudre avec son Sharingan et utiliser son corps comme paratonnerre, expliqua Shikamaru

- Ok je comprends mieux, dit le blond, et pourquoi capitaine adoré?

- C'est simple Naruto, Sasuke est le capitaine de ce bateau c'est lui qui nous a recruté pour partir à l'aventure, répondit Sakura, pour détrôner le gouvernement c'est essentiellement le but du Konoha, ensuite pour le pillage.

- Je vois ce n'est pas un peu suicidaire? Demanda Naruto

- A quelque personnes oui mais maintenant plus trop, intervint Sasuke

- Bon maintenant qu'on sait comment éviter le tourbillon reste-t-il des choses à éclaircir? Demanda l'ananas

- Le problème c'est qu'on n"est pas sur que ce soit la foudre qui déclenche le tourbillon, répondit Naruto

- Il a raison si ce n'est pas l'éclair qui crée le tourbillon on est foutu mieux vaut avoir un plan de secours, dit Sakura

Tout le monde acceptèrent le plan de secours de Shikamaru après tout c'était une bonne idée.

Le soir venu tout le monde était aux aguets prêt à alerter, Naruto sous ordre de Sasuke était resté dans la cabine avec Ino pour communiquer s'il avait des changements dans le plan. Sakura rester avec eux étant là pour soigner s'il avait des blessés. Le blond eut un flash plus violent que le premier lui indiquant que c'était ce soir. Ino transmit le message à tout le bateau se concentrant assez pour avoir le plus proche pour donner l'alerte et cela tomba sur Kakashi qui donna l'alerte.

Des nuages sombres recouvraient le ciel étoilé cachant la lune, les vagues s'agitèrent dans tous les sens, le bateau tanguait fortement les faisant dériver légèrement. Sasuke à la barre avait activé ses Sharingan, ses yeux habituellement noires devinrent rouges avec trois virgules dans chaque œil. La tempête prenait de l'ampleur affolant. Naruto sentit la puissance de leur adversaire comme Ino et Sakura avec lui. Dehors le pont était inondé comme l'avait prédit le blond mais tout le monde c'était attaché à la rambarde du bateau. Les trois animaux c'étaient réfugié avec les trois personnes à l'abris sous ordre de Kiba et de Shizune. Sasuke stressait car une seule erreur pouvait être fatal envers ses compagnons de voyage. Naruto avait tant fait pour eux en si peu de temps il ne devait pas le décevoir.

Soudain, une forme de visage apparut dans le ciel, c'est le moment de vérité. Sasuke se concentra et des éclairs bleus l'enveloppaient comme une deuxième peau il se devait de rester concentré quoi qu'il arrive. Un éclair pourfendait près à toucher l'eau mais dévia sa trajectoire au dernier moment pour foudroyer Sasuke qui ne ressentit qu'un électrochoc léger pour l'instant mais il devait tenir pour son équipage. Ils avaient raison l'éclair aide à la construction du tourbillon et le maître de la tempête continua à lancer des éclairs mais qui dévia de nouveau à chaque fois sur le brun qui ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il allait tenir dans ces conditions

Tout le monde sur le pont voyait le combat du pirate contre la tempête Shikamaru savait que c'était dur à gérer pour lui surtout un éclair d'un million de volt multiplier par une quinzaine c'était vraiment courageux. L'ananas fit signe à Kakashi de se préparer à prendre la relève. Le gris se détacha et prit la barre en enlevant son bandana laissant apparaître une pupille identique à celle de Sasuke. Le gris s'entoura d'éclair bleu et Kakashi devint le nouveau paratonnerre et il regarda en même temps la technique de leur adversaire.

Le brun descendit dans sa cabine où se trouvait Sakura, Naruto et Ino, en le voyant, la rose comprit que la relève était prise par Kakashi, le copieur, son don est de copier n'importe quel technique en y voyant le seul problème c'était que la copie ne restait que vingt quatre heures mais pour eux c'était amplement suffisant. Sasuke était vraiment épuisé ce qui était compréhensible aux yeux des trois. Naruto allongea le brun dans son lit pour qu'il puisse se reposer le félicitant de son travail fourni.

Kakashi ne faiblissait aucunement c'est comme si la foudre était devenu une piqure de moustique sa concentration était parfaite, il avait trouvé le moyen de défaire la technique du maître de la tempête cela consister à renvoyer ses propres éclairs sur l'éclair quand il arrive cela limiter grandement les dégâts mais une personne comme Sasuke aurait pu réussir mais là n'était pas le but du pirate brun c'était de tenir assez longtemps pour que le copieur puisse comprendre la technique et de la retourner contre lui.

Naruto eut un nouveau flash mais rien d'inquiétant en soi mais ses deux amie lui incita à leur dire

- En faite j'ai réussit à en quelque sorte comprendre une faiblesse de l'ennemi, sourit Naruto

- Raconte nous, s'exclama Sakura

- En faite, j'ai compris mes visions lorsque j'ai eu mon flash. Le premier était dans la matinée, le lendemain de la fête et j'ai compris pourquoi je l'ai eu, dit le blond

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, veux-tu? fit Ino

- En autre, on est entré dans son territoire et le seul moyen pour qu'il arrête de nous attaquer est de sortir de son territoire, plus on se rapproche de lui plus il attaquait fort et plus on s'éloigne plus on sera en sécurité, expliqua Naruto, ma vision m'expliquait qu'on se rapprochait de plus en plus du maître de la tempête c'est pour cela que j'ai eu cette vision nocturne c'était pour nous avertir donc il faut qu'on s'éloigne plus vite de la zone de la tempête car il n'a pas une grande porté d'attaque

- Je m'en occupe, intervint Ino lançant le message à Shikamaru qui écarquilla les yeux en ayant eut l'information puis il se dit que cela peut être logique et il prévint Kakashi qui se demandait comment on s'éloigner du maître de la tempête

Naruto avait sentit dans son flash le pouvoir de l'utilisateur venir de l'Ouest donc il fallait aller à l'Est.

Kakashi partit alors vers l'Est et la tempête se calma immédiatement, le stresse de tout le monde retomba comme une mouche. Sakura et Ino sautèrent de joie d'avoir gagner contre le maître de la tempête, Naruto s'endormit au chevet du lit de Sasuke qui dormait à point fermer et les deux filles décidèrent de les laisser comme ça qu'il avait bien mérité un peu de repos après tout. D'ailleurs tout le monde partit dormir, sauf Shikamaru qui était allongé sur son lit se posant une question avant de s'endormir.

"Qui est Naruto?"

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan:** Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini je vous dis c'est la vieille qui m'a conseillé de vite poster la suite tellement le passage de la tempête est stressante. Et oui enfin quelqu'un qui se pose cette question mais qui est Naruto? Sinon pour récapituler le pouvoir de Kakashi, il peut copier le pouvoir de n'importe qui mais la copie ne reste que 24 heures seulement après il oublie la copie. Voilà désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ou autres j'en suis vraiment navrée bon je vous posterai vite la suite. Ciao


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur: Toujours moi Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Personnage: Ils appartiennent au très célèbre Masahi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T ou M**

**Couple: Sasunaru et autre**

**Note de l'auteur: **Hello tout le monde! Je veux remercie encore pour vos rewiews, ils me font toujours autant plaisirs après tout c'est comme cela que je carbure. Je suis heureuse de ne pas trop vu faire attendre pour mes fics. Sinon je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Naruto dormit très bien. C'était un peu rare pour lui de dormir autant sans aucune vision ou cauchemar venant troublé son sommeil.

Il se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien bordé dans les couettes et vit Sasuke siroter un thé cette fois Marocain

- C'est moi ou tu bois toujours du thé? Demanda Naruto

- Bonjour, oui je vais bien et toi? Ria le brun le plus naturellement

- Oui je vais bien et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit le blond

- Et toi non plus, de temps en temps, tu ne réponds pas aux miennes mais pour te répondre c'est délicieux de boire du thé le matin. Cela réveil en douceur. Ensuite, j'ai différent thé de plusieurs pays distinct. Celui là vient du Maroc. Il a un goût un peu épicer mais cela ne fait que renforcer son goût donc cela ne me dérange pas d'en boire, car un thé de caractère et toujours bon de temps en temps.

- Mon dieu. J'ai en face de moi un fanatique du thé, dit Naruto avec une goutte derrière la tête

- Quand on aime, cela ne compte pas, dit Sasuke, aller, viens goûter le thé. Sakura ne devrait pas tarder aussi pour sa dose de théine

Naruto s'assit sur un fauteuil et se servit du thé marocain. Le blond remarqua qu'il était légèrement aromatisé à la cannelle. Il mit deux sucrettes, trempa ses lèvres et trouva se thé absolument divin. Le goût sucré de la cannelle s'harmoniait parfaitement avec les petits épices mit dans le thé

- Tu vois! Je te l'avais dit. C'est un régale, mais un thé comme cela il ne faut en boire que de temps en temps, sinon il perd son goût et devient fade dans la bouche, expliqua Sasuke, c'est cela le secret d'un thé bien réussit

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sakura habillée de sa tenue de nuit. Cette fois c'était un pyjama rouge avec des cercles blancs. Elle bailla à gorge déployée.

- Salut les garçons! C'est quoi le thé de ce matin? Demanda Sakura d'une voix endormie

- Thé marocain, répondit Sasuke

- Vous êtes génial capitaine adoré , s'exclama la rose en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil avant de se servit du thé. En tout cas, on a réussit à vaincre le maître de la tempête

- J'ai remarqué, fit le dit « capitaine adoré »

- Tu boudes? Demanda la femme

- Tu crois? Ironisa le brun, bon sérieusement dit moi ce qui s'est passé pendant le combat

- Voilà! En faite Naru a eu une vision qui nous a tout expliqué. En faite, on était rentré dans son territoire et il ne faisait que le protéger en attaquant les bateaux. Nous avons dut dériver un peu pour nous éloigner, expliqua Sakura

- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Naru? Demanda Naruto

- Ne t'en fais pas dès qu'elle aime bien quelqu'un elle lui donne un surnom. Exemple moi, c'est capitaine adoré, répondit Sasuke

- Exacte! Je sais! Je vais aussi te surnommer Kitsune, s'extasia la rose

- Kitsune? Répéta le blond

- Cela veut dire renard. Et quand on te regarde bien, on a l'impression que tu es un petit renard, tu seras un peu comme mon petit frère, s'exclama Sakura

- Si tu veux, répondit Naruto

- C'est bon il est mort, marmonna Sasuke

Le trio but leur thé en riant. Naruto se faisait de plus en plus à la vie sur le Konoha malgré qu'il n'avait pas décidé de venir au début mais l'ambiance était chaleureuse lui rappelant sa vie dans le château où tout le monde souriait devant un délicieux repas proposé par le cuisinier. Au château, c'était vraiment la belle vie et là, sur ce bateau, l'ambiance était la même cela lui réchauffa vraiment le cœur il savait qu'il pourrait peut être en parler de sa véritable identité mais cela l'effrayer. N'allait-il pas le rejeter après tout s'il n'était pas partit il aurait pu être sur le trône et non ce gouverneur qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve.

Naruto respirait l'air marin avec un grand plaisir lui rappelant aussi que plus jeune il avait toujours rêvé de vivre comme un vrai pirate découvrant l'océan et toutes ses merveilles inexplorées par l'homme, rencontrer des créatures magnifiques, découvrir une partie de son passé même s'il savait que se serai surtout sur le collier.

Sakura se mit à coté de lui pour sentir elle aussi l'air marin lui fouetter le visage

- Sa fait du bien de sentir l'air comme celui là, on a l'impression qu'il entre par les ports de la peau pour redonner un coup de boost à notre organisme, sourit Sakura

- Cela fait combien de temps que tu es sur ce bateau? Demanda Naruto

- Je dirai environ deux ans j'étais même la première à suivre Sasuke dans sa quête, répondit la rose, car avant de partir ensemble j'étais follement amoureuse de lui mais un jour il m'a dit qu'il était gay ruinant définitivement mes chances mais je voulais rester son ami et j'ai découvert qu'on s'entendait super bien mieux que lorsque j'étais une groupie de lui, j'ai même appris plus de chose sur lui maintenant que lorsque j'étais folle de lui en autre il n'était pas comme je le croyais.

- Et maintenant vous partagez votre thé ensemble en riant, sourit Naruto

- Exactement car Sasuke adore vraiment le thé, ria Sakura, au faite j'ai une question qui me trotte depuis la soirée de bienvenu, c'est quoi le cristal que tu gardes tout le temps autour du cou.

Naruto sortit son collier et lui montra le cristal lapis-lazuli

- Tu parles de celui là? C'est le dernier souvenir de ma mère avant qu'elle ne meurt avec mon père, expliqua Naruto, et j'y tiens énormément

- Mais il ne brille pas là, remarqua la rose

- Je sais, il s'allume de temps en temps et je ne sais pas pourquoi, répondit le blond

- C'est quand même étrange je trouve, dit Sakura et Naruto hocha la tête pour lui confirmer ses dires, allez! Tu viens on va embêter notre cher capitaine adoré

La rose tira le blond jusqu'aux appartements du capitaine, celui en voyant Sakura ferma la porte au nez, faisant rire Naruto et énervé son amie qui détruit la porte en bois d'un énorme coup de pied.

- Tu me la répares, dit sèchement Sasuke

- Je demanderai à Yamato de s'en occuper, sourit Sakura, après tout ce n'est pas la première fois

- C'est qui Yamato? Demanda Naruto

- Yamato est celui qui à construit le Konoha avec le Shodaime, ce dernier étant mort c'est Yamato qui s'occupe des réparations du navire et des bêtises de Sakura à casser les portes, expliqua Sasuke

- C'est méchant tu n'as qu'à pas me fermer la porte au nez surtout avec Naruto à mes cotés qui se moquait, bouda Sakura, et pour finir c'est Yamato qui a laissé les commandes du Konoha à Sasuke

- Ce Yamato n'est pas suicidaire? Demanda Naruto faisant rire Sakura d'un coup ayant comprit la vanne pourrie de son ami et bouder Sasuke

- Sasuke est le capitaine du bateau mais c'est Tsunade qui s'occupe de tout gérer c'est ce que nous appelons l'Hokage, ria la rose

- Je trouve cela vexant de dire ce genre de chose Naruto tu mérites une petite punition, sourit Sasuke perversement

- Sakura j'ai peur, paniqua le blond se cachant derrière sa « grande sœur »

- Allons! Sasuke ne fait pas de cochonnerie à mon petit frère, tu vois il respire encore l'innocence d'un petit enfant, dit la rose

- Justement laisse moi le pervertir un peu, sourit narquoisement Sasuke

- Naruto court, s'écria Sakura

Le blond ne se fait pas dire deux fois et une course poursuite entre Naruto et Sasuke se fit dans tout le bateau. Naruto eut un flash lui disant que le brun veut lui tendre une embuscade sur le pont mais étant maintenant prévenu, il trouva un autre chemin pour s'enfuir de ce Sasuke. Il prit un petit chemin caché que Sakura lui avait montré en faisant le tour du bateau. Naruto souleva une trappe légèrement et se retrouva derrière le brun qui regardait la porte par où il devait sortir impatiemment mais malheureusement pour lui, le blond a eut une vision et se faufila en douce faisant attention de ne pas attirer l'attention, trop tard Kiba se jeta sur lui dans un énorme câlin. Sasuke se retourna et vit sa proie

- Kiba s'il te plait tiens le moi, sourit le brun en s'avançant

- Je t'en prie Kiba lâche moi ou il va me manger tout crut je te promets qu'on parlera plus tard, supplia Naruto en faisant un regard qu'il a appris il a des années que personne ne résiste le puppy love no jutsu et le châtain attendrit lâcha le blond qui repartit dans une course poursuite sur tout le bateau faisant rire l'équipage. Finalement, la course se finit par la victoire de Naruto qui s'enferma dans un endroit, c'était la chambre de Sakura car durant sa fuite il était arrivé dans les couloirs des chambres et il était passé devant la porte de la rose. Cette dernière lui prit le bras pour le mettre en sécurité dans ses appartements.

Les deux rigolèrent devant les jurons du brun qui explosa lui la porte de Sakura

- Tu parles de moi mais regarde ma porte, s'écria la rose

- Oui mais moi c'est rare, répondit le brun, bon la partie est finie et j'ai gagné

- Techniquement non. Le match c'est fini en match nul étant donné qu'une course poursuite ne dure que deux heures et qu'on y fait depuis deux heures trente, paniqua Naruto

Sasuke soupira ses hormones était retombé depuis un moment adorant poursuivre le blond dans tout le bateau même si ce dernier avait triché utilisant son don pour l'éviter un maximum. Le trio se regardait pour ensuite rire de bon cœur.

Les membres de l'équipage se demandaient pourquoi les trois riaient comme cela. Ils étaient cachés dans l'embrassure de la porte cassée pour savoir ce que Sasuke allait faire à Naruto mais ils furent déçu de voir qu'il n'y aurai rien. Finalement une belle amitié se créait entre Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura.

Dans les caves du bateau, le trio partit voir Yamato pour réparer les deux portes cassées. Arriver à destination, une silhouette arriva vers eux.

Soudain, la personne alluma une lampe sous le visage de l'homme faisant crier Naruto surprit. L'inconnu rigola de sa bonne blague, la lumière s'alluma laissant apparaître un homme châtain avec un bandana autour de son front, de immense yeux noir et une tête carré.

- Naruto je te présente Yamato, dit Sakura, désolé il fait souvent ce genre de blague

- Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ria le châtain

- Naruto tu peux me lâcher à moins que tu veux vraiment que je te pervertis, fit Sasuke qui était accroché par un Naruto koala, t'aurai pu le voir qu'il allait faire sa

- Et je t'ai dit que je ne les contrôlais pas, râla le blond en se décrochant du brun

- Bon pourquoi vous êtes venus? Laissez moi deviner Sakura a encore cassé une porte, dit Yamato

- Euh… rougit la rose sous le rire de son « petit frère », pour vous dire Sasuke aussi a cassé une porte

Naruto explosa vraiment de rire se rappelant de comment les deux portes ont rendu leur dernier soupire

- Vous exagérez tous les deux surtout devant un nouveau, soupira le châtain, bon je répare ces portes mais arrêter de shooter dedans sinon prenez un ballon de foot ou je sais quoi mais pas mes portes

- Désolé, dirent les deux fautifs du décès des portes

- Surtout que je n'ai pas mon temps à perdre à réparer vos bêtises, se plaint Yamato

- Ah bon et vous faites quoi de vos journées vous inventez de nouvelles blagues flippantes? Demanda Naruto qui essaya de se reprendre

- En autre, répondit-il, bon allez-y j'ai du boulot qui m'attends

Le trio sortit laissant Yamato travailler et ils partirent sur le pont pour discuter de tout et de rien

- Allez! venez je vous offre le thé, dit Sasuke

- Youpi, s'exclama Sakura suivit de Naruto

La journée se passa très bien au yeux du blond. Il s'était trompé pour le brun malgré le fait qu'il a kidnapper à cause de son don mais il se rendait compte que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne vivrait pas une vraie aventure et n'aurait sans doute pas rencontrer des gens formidable donc il eut une pensée au ciel de lui avoir fait rencontrer Sasuke et tout l'équipage du Konoha.

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Une petite course tricherie sur le Konoha, des portes fracassaient, un fanatique du thé... D'ailleurs j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas après tout je voulais un peu modifier notre brun internationnal. Bon j'espère que vous me laisserez pleins de rewiews si vous avez des questions, posez-les. Je m'excuse si vous avez vu des fautes d'orthographe génante ou autre, ciaos :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Personnage: appartiens au très vénérable Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T ou M**

**Couple: Sasunaru et autre**

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour à tous bon l'histoire avance doucement mais surement je pense mettre maintenant mettre la suite une fois tous les deux jours pour régulariser un peu mon temps de travail. Je vous remercie pour les rewiews et j'essaie de m'améliorer dans l'écriture de ma fic.

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Le mois d'Août laissa place au mois de Septembre et à la température douce et estival. Naruto huma l'air sur le pont du Konoha contemplant la vue de l'immensité bleu qui défilait au loin tel un film, cela fait deux semaines qu'il était à bord du navire gouvernait par Sasuke mais surtout par Tsunade l'Hokage du bateau. La vie du blond sur ce bâtiment se résumer facilement avec amusement avec Sakura et Sasuke devant un thé. Il se souvient que hier ils avaient eu droit au célèbre thé brésilien du brun. Les rires avec Kiba, les retards de Kakashi, les défis de Gai et Lee. Il y a deux jours, ils avaient fait un duel et celui qui avait perdu devait faire vingt fois le tour du bateau sur une main évidement ils n'avaient pas réussit et ils s'étaient bien fait disputer par Shizune qui nettoyait. Elle obligea les deux hommes a nettoyé à sa place disant que c'était un défi. Choji mangeait des chips, Shikamaru dormait dans un coin du bateau à l'ombre. Yamato avait fini de réparer les deux portes, Sai dessinait sur le pont. Ino disputait Choji sur le fait qu'il devrait manger plus équilibré, Tsunade à la barre. Entre autre des journées amusantes créant de nouveau souvenir.

Depuis le combat contre le maitre de la tempête, Naruto n'eut aucune vision ce qui soulagea l'équipage n'ayant pas de mauvaise nouvelle pour l'instant mais ils disaient bien pour l'instant car le blond savait que cela ne durerai pas. Il n'était pas pessimiste au contraire, Naruto est plutôt optimiste mais il ne fallait pas se tromper quelque chose troublera son quotidien comme sa vie était faite ainsi avec pleins de contraintes.

- Tu penses à quoi? Demanda une voix derrière lui, il se retourna pour voir Sasuke qui s'accoudait lui aussi à la rambarde en bois du bateau

- A plein de chose, répondit-il

- Je n'en doute pas sinon tu ne serais pas aussi pensif, sourit le brun en regardant la vue, c'est magnifique l'océan

- Tu as raison. En vérité, je pensais que ce bateau avait une bonne ambiance, dit Naruto

- C'est vrai, je sais qu'on ne dirait pas une ambiance de pirate volant et pillant de vulgaire bateau de commerçant, ria le pirate

- Ce n'est pas dans cette pensée que je disais cela seulement je trouve cela plutôt agréable, on rigole tous comme de bon vieux ami de longue date, s'expliqua le blond

- Il y a un "mais", pas vrai? Fit le brun

- Cela fait maintenant depuis le maître de la tempête que je n'ai pas eu de vision forte, les seuls choses que j'ai sont des petits flashs inoffensif, exemple me prendre un seau de Gai et Lee qui faisait la course dans le couloir pour nettoyer le sol malgré les crises de colère de Shizune, sourit Naruto

- Tu sais peut être pour toi c'est inutile mais sans sa tu aurais été trempé des pieds à la tête par deux imbéciles, ria Sasuke

- C'est sur! D'ailleurs c'est qui, qui s'était pris le seau d'eau? Demanda le blond

- C'était Shikamaru et pour une fois, il a courut pour aller étriper Gai et Lee qui l'ont réveillé pendant sa sieste, une chance j'étais à coté et j'ai filmé l'exploit de l'année, ricana le brun

- C'est sur, Shikamaru qui court alors que sa doit être trop « galère » pour lui vaut le détour, s'exclama Naruto

- Coucou les garçons, dit une voix derrière et ils virent Sakura qui les rejoint à la rambarde, je sens que cela va être un peu notre point de rassemblement à tous les trois ainsi que la chambre de Sasuke

- Et alors? Demanda le concerné

- Je trouve sa juste amusant, pas toi Naru? Fit la rose

- C'est vrai que ce n'est jamais dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est toujours la sienne, remarqua Naruto

- Tu vois, incita Sakura

- Et alors ma chambre est génial comme sa dès que tu n'es pas là je pourrai faire une bonne partie de jambe en l'air avec mon petit blond, sourit perversement le brun

- Non tu ne pervertiras pas notre petit Kitsune, le défendit la rose en prenant le blond dans ses bras

- Arrête de te focaliser sur son innocence, soupira Sasuke

- Avec toi on ne sait jamais, râla Sakura

- Je peux ajouter un truc, intervint le blond

- Vas-y, incita la fille

- Sakura tu m'étouffes, souffla Naruto avant de se faire lâcher par Sakura pour ensuite tomber au sol, je vois la lumière! Papa, maman, je vous rejoins!

- Non! Naruto ne suit pas cette lumière, s'écria la rose en prenant la main du blond

Naruto ouvrit les yeux il était sur le pont entourer de Sasuke et Sakura

- Je suis au paradis, délira le blond

- Euh... Non, tu es sur le Konoha très cher, répondit la rose

Un flash violent prit Naruto le faisant frissonner

- Naruto une autre vision c'est sa? Demanda Sasuke

- Oui mais elle est trop floue c'est la première fois que ce genre de chose arrive, souffla Naruto

- Qu'est-ce que sa signifie? Demanda Sakura

- Je n'en sais rien mais on dois rester prudent, fit le brun

Sakura l'aida à se relever étant assis. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

Dans son lit, Naruto s'endormit de suite. Soudain, son collier se mit à briller de mille éclat laissant une vive lumière bleu envahir la chambre

Le blond se trouvait dans un endroit où tout était blanc avec un symbole qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis dix ans, l'emblème des Uzumaki. Le décor blanc laissa place au bleu cyan du ciel recouvert de quelque nuage blanc coton. Il volait dans la belle azur céleste au milieu de ce paysage, il vit une personne qui lui semblait familière. Elle avait de long cheveux roux allant jusqu'en bas de son dos, une barrette retenait quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux. Des yeux bleu-vert doux, un sourire étira ses lèvres faisant pleurer le blond qui courut se jeter dans les bras de cette femme

- Cela faisait longtemps Naruto, dit doucement la femme

- Maman! Tu m'as tellement manqué, pleura le jeune garçon

- Je le sais mon fils, toi aussi tu nous as beaucoup manqué à ton père et à moi, répondit affectueusement Kushina, mais tu sais la vie est comme sa

- Si j'avais su pour le don que j'avais, j'aurai pu vous sauver, dit Naruto

- Ce n'était pas de faute mais de la notre, répliqua la rousse, on avait toujours su que tu avais des dons spéciaux seulement on voulait t'en préserver un maximum évitant que des personnes malhonnêtes s'en prenne à toi

- Mais…

- Chut laisse moi t'expliquer ton père et moi étions au courant que tu avais un don seulement on ignorait lequel. Il y a longtemps Minato a eu une prophétie de Jiraya, un homme ayant d'immense pouvoir nous disant que l'enfant que je portais était extraordinaire et qu'il changerai la face du monde cet enfant Naruto, c'était toi, le vieux sage nous a dit aussi de te protéger quoi qu'il arrive et le collier fait partit de l'une de ses protections, expliqua Kushina

- Comment sa? Demanda Naruto

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler malheureusement mais à Jiraya l'ermite des crapauds. Il vit au large des îles du Dreak bast, ce sont des terres humides et méconnus des hommes ordinaires. Là bas, tu le trouveras dis lui qui tu es et il te répondra surement, sourit la rousse

- Dit maman! Je rêve? Demanda le blond

- Tout dépend de toi si tu le sais ne dis rien cela gâchera ton envie, ria sa mère, mon temps est écoulé. Je t'aime fort mon bébé même si tu es devenu un joli garçon le portrait craché de ton père, tu resteras toujours pour moi ce petit garçon qui souriait et qui courait de partout dans les couloirs du château

- Je t'aime moi aussi maman et dis le aussi à papa je suis sur qu'il pleurera comme une madeleine, ria Naruto

- Je n'en doute pas, oh! Et Naruto, tes amis sont géniaux surtout Sakura et Sasuke. Tu t'es bien entouré sache qu'on sera toujours fière de toi et tu peux faire confiance à ces deux là pour ton identité secrète ils ne te jugeront pas, sourit Kushina avant de disparaître

Naruto fut projeté dans la réalité et une larme s'écoula sur ses joues, il avait vraiment vu sa mère, ce n'était pas une illusion. Le blond sentait encore la chaleur corporel de Kushina l'envahir tel une bouffée d'air. Un sourire triste l'envahit sa mère était au courant pour ses pouvoirs mais elle ignorait lequel il possédait juste pour le protéger.

Quelqu'un frappa la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur Sasuke

- On dirait que je viens à chaque fois que tu te sens mal, dit le brun

- C'est rien, répondit Naruto, juste une sorte d'illusion... Enfin, je crois

- Pas grave, j'espère? Demanda-t-il

- Pas du tout, bien au contraire, j'en avais vraiment besoin de ce genre de chose, sourit le blond

- Si tu le dis je te crois, dit Sasuke en s'asseyant sur le lit, tu sais que je suis là pour t'écouter

- Dis Sasuke! Tu connais un certain Jiraya? Fit Naruto

- Jiraya? Répéta le pirate

- Oui, je dois aller le voir c'est urgent, il habite vers les îles du Dreak bast, expliqua le blond, c'est mon illusion qui m'a dit que je dois y aller. J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller pour savoir quelque chose d'important

- Tu as bien dit Dreak bast? Demanda Sasuke

- Oui, pourquoi? Répondit Naruto

- Ce sont des terres vraiment dangereuses personnes ne revient du Dreak bast, c'est pour cela que les hommes ordinaires n'y connaissent pas, dit le brun

- Et toi? comment tu connais? Remarqua le blond

- Quelqu'un m'en a parlé il y a longtemps, répondit le pirate

- S'il te plaît Sasuke c'est important pour moi je dois y aller, supplia Naruto, cela à un lien avec mon passé et je dois m'y rendre absolument

- Cela à l'air vraiment important, soupira Sasuke

- C'est vraiment important, fit le blond déterminé

- Dans ce cas, je verrai ce que je peux faire, répondit le brun et il se reçut une tornade jaune dans ses bras

- Merci Sasu, sourit Naruto

Le blond avait enfin un nouveau but découvrir le secret du collier et de ses pouvoirs et il se dit qu'il pourrait s'en doute parler un jour de son passé à Sasuke.

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **J'ai fait de mon mieux pour enlever les fautes, j'espère que se sera suffisant. Bon Naruto hésite encore s'il doit le dire ou pas.

Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute mis le vendredi 7 décembre pour raison personnel et que je dois un peu espacer les chapitres suivant. Donc laissez des rewiews comme d'habitude je prends note de tout ce que vous me dîtes et j'aurai aimé que vous me disiez si je fais un lemon ou pas? Merci de répondre à cette question et à la prochaine


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Personnage: Appartienne encore et toujours à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couple: Sasunaru**

**Genre: T pour l'instant**

**Note de l'auteur: **Merci pour vos rewiews et donc grâce à vos sondages je vais faire un lemon ne t'inquiète pas **Sakura-chan **il n'en aura pas dans ce chapitre c'était pour savoir si j'allais en faire un dans un chapitre plus loin. Pour te répondre **Neku,** je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je ferai seul le kami-sama des ramens pourra le dire pour moi ( c'est en quelque sorte ma muse de l'inspiration ). Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

- C'est absolument hors de question, s'écria la voix de Tsunade faisant trembler tout le bateau, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez tous les deux allaient dans les îles du Dreak bast est du suicide absolu et je refuse d'y emmener qui que se soit

- Mais Tsunade on t'a expliqué pourquoi on doit y aller, s'exclama Naruto, c'est important pour moi

- Désolé Naruto mais je ne peux pas prendre de risques, malgré tes dons de voyance je ne peux vraiment pas, dit la blonde platine

- Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas faire des efforts? intervint Sakura

- Sakura n'intervient pas. Les terres du Dreak bast sont très marécageux et les créatures de cette contrée sont dangereuses, je le sais grâce à des rapports de personne avant qu'il ne meurt dans ces marécages et pour suivre une illusion d'une personne imbécile qu'on ne connaît même pas

Naruto frappa son poing contre la table fortement laissant ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues

- Je la connais cette personne et je vous interdis de dire que c'est une imbécile, s'énerva le blond avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte tellement fort qu'il en cassa les jointures faisant tomber la porte au sol

- Il faudra appeler Yamato pour réparer sa, soupira Tsunade

- Comment vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre? Vous ne voyez pas que c'est très important pour lui et cette personne, il doit vraiment tenir à elle pour se mettre dans de tel état, réfléchissez de toute façon on vous prévenait juste, dit Sasuke avant de sortir de la pièce

Tsunade s'assit contre le fond du siège et se pinça l'arrête du nez

- Pourquoi ils sont tous les deux contre moi? se plaint la blonde

- Je dois avouer maître Tsunade vous n'y êtes pas allée avec des pincettes, soupira Sakura, et puis en quoi cette excursion et tel si dangereuse? Ils veulent juste rencontrer ce Jiraya pour avoir des informations, enfin surtout Naruto. Depuis qu'il est ici, il nous a beaucoup aidé, il fait partit de notre famille et en tant que famille c'est de notre devoir de l'aider du mieux qu'on peut

- Je sais! On va faire un vote et se sera la famille qui décidera, conclut Tsunade

Naruto fulminait contre la vieille blonde, traiter sa mère d'imbécile. Il ne s'est pas foulé et à clairement montrer qu'il était énervé contre ses propos. Elle avait quand même insulter la personne qu'il aimait et qui était morte il a dix ans. Bon il le savait que la table n'avait rien fait mais c'était soit la table soit la face de Tsunade qui souffrait, donc dommage matériel.

Sasuke cherchait le blond dans les couloirs et réussit à le trouver, comme il le pensait son ami était encore énervé cela le rendant encore plus sexy aux yeux du brun qui essaya de contenir ses hormones qui commença à se réveiller.

Sakura convoqua tout le monde sur le pont pour leur expliquer la situation au coté de Tsunade. Le choix fut l'unanime, il était temps de dire la décision aux deux garçons

Naruto se retourna et vit Sasuke

- Désolé, dit le blond

- En quoi tu t'excuses? répondit le pirate

- Si je t'avais pas supplier d'aller à Dreak bast tu ne te serais pas fait disputer, fit Naruto

- J'ai seulement vu que cela te tenais à cœur. Je l'aurai fait avec n'importe qui car comme je t'ai dis, chacun à son passé et si on a quelque chose qui peut nous donner les réponses aux questions qu'on se pose depuis longtemps, je sais que je foncerai donc je te comprends et te voir comment tu as réagis, je me dis que j'avais raison une personne dont ce n'était pas important aurait laissé tomber au premier obstacle. Laisse moi deviner tu allais prendre une barque et t'enfuir?

- Quand même pas, je n'aurai plus de nourriture mais j'aurai bien voulut donner mon poing à Tsunade plutôt que de fracasser la table, ria Naruto

- D'ailleurs, bienvenu dans le club des casseurs de porte, sourit Sasuke

- J'ai cassé une porte? Demanda le blond

- Oui celle de la pièce de la vieille en partant violemment. Yamato doit râler à l'heure qu'il est, en disant qu'on a déteint sur toi

- Oups, dit Naruto

- Tu casses une porte et le seul truc que tu trouves à dire est « oups », ria le brun

- J'étais énervé, bouda le blond

- On l'avait remarqué, ricana le pirate, allez! Viens on va sur le pont

Les deux garçons montèrent et tout l'équipage du Konoha les attendait de pied ferme accompagner de Tsunade et Sakura

- Bon Naruto, nous avons parlé de ton problème à tout le monde. Sache que tu fais à présent partit de la famille et elle a choisit à l'unanimité de partir sur les terres de Dreak bast pour rencontrer le fameux Jiraya, dit Tsunade

Naruto n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Finalement il pouvait partir à l'aventure et comprendre ses pouvoirs et son collier. Ni une ni deux, il se jeta au cou de tout le monde leur remerciant d'avoir accepter sa requête

- Mais sache Naruto que se sera rare, dit la blonde platine mais reçut une tornade blonde qui la prit dans ses bras

- Merci Tsunade, souffla le blond

Naruto était vraiment excité de ce voyage dans le Dreak bast et surtout d'en connaître plus. Il était accoudé à la rambarde regardant l'azur, son collier pendouillait dans le vide au grès du vent.

- Tu sembles calme, dit une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Sasuke

- Bien sur, j'aime venir ici et réfléchir, sourit Naruto

- Hn, tu as l'air de bien apprécier ta vie avec nous, répondit le brun, tu as l'air plus épanouie

- Je l'avoue surtout que tu ne m'as pas beaucoup aider sale pervers, ria le blond

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit innocemment le pirate

- Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire, sourit Naruto

- J'aimerai savoir comment tu vas faire beau blond, fit Sasuke en s'approchant de son interlocuteur tellement près que leur nez se touchèrent, leur souffle se mélangeaient doucement, leur yeux ne se quittait pas. Naruto se sentit rougir de leur proximité et voulait s'en éloigner mais ses membres refusaient de bouger restant planter là. La pression se fit plus forte, son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait sortir. Le blond n'avait pas besoin de vision pour savoir que s'il ne s'éloignait pas leurs lèvres allèrent se toucher et se rencontrer. D'ailleurs le brun avança un peu plus la tête se dirigeant vers ses lèvres. Le sang de Naruto était énormement réussit sur ses pommettes le transformant en écrevisse. Ils ne savaient pas combien ce ménage avait duré mais Sasuke s'en fichait voir le blond aussi vulnérable l'amuser autant que cela l'exciter follement. Ayant marre de la distance, il décida de s'approcher doucement laissant à son interlocuteur le soin de partir s'il ne voulait pas mais ce dernier devenait de plus en plus rouge et ne bouger pas. Le pirate sourit devant la soudaine rougeur de Naruto et finalement à quelque centimètre de la délivrance ultime qui rongeait Sasuke de l'intérieur leurs lèvres se touchèrent timidement. Le brun humait l'odeur sucré du blond voulant goûter ces muscles qui semblaient doux et agréable et finalement c'est Naruto qui combla le vide entre eux surprenant le brun. Leurs lèvres s'étaient enfin écrasé l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke voulut approfondir l'échange mais un problème survint

- Et bien! Enfin vous vous embrassez depuis le temps que j'attendais un tel événement, sourit le dit problème possédant des cheveux roses

- Sakura on se passerait bien de tes commentaires à l'avenir, s'énerva Sasuke d'être interrompu durant son baiser avec Naruto. Ce dernier était rouge comme une tomate frôlant l'arrêt cardiaque, il avait offert son premier baiser à Sasuke et devant Sakura, se fut la goutte de trop et il s'évanouie. il ne vit pas qui l'avait rattrapé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Rewiew?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Et voilà le THE baiser entre sasu et naru, j'espère juste que je ne l'ai pas trop fait vite, sinon désolé si vous avez trouvé des fautes et bonne nouvelle j'ai une bêta-lectrice mais elle n'a pas pu corriger celle là, ma pauvre vieille ( c'est son surnom " la vieille" ) sinon le chapitre suivant sera dimanche 9 Décembre. Ciao


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Note de l'auteur:**Bonjour! je souhaite remercier ce qui on eu la bonté de me laisser des rewiews et j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personnes lisait ma fic sans laisser de rewiews je trouve cela dommage car pour moi tous les avis sont bons à prendre mais bon vous faîtes comme vous voulez. Sinon voici le chapitre suivant corriger par ma vieille, j'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture

* * *

_**Cha**__**pitre 7**_

Naruto se réveilla doucement. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était dans la chambre du brun. Le blond piqua un énorme fard se rappelant du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Sasuke et qu'en plus c'était lui qui avait comblé l'espace.

Le visage du prince était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre surtout en se rappelant qu'il s'était évanoui lorsque Sakura les avait surpris entrain de s'embrasser. Naruto se traita de tous les noms d'oiseau répertorié dans son vocabulaire pour se maudire. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, crier, essayer d'arranger les choses ou encore danser la macarena, le blond ne savait pas mais autre chose que de s'évanouir.

Naruto passa sa main dans ses cheveux essayant de réfléchir calmement à la situation

Bien dormi ? demanda une voix qui fit sursauter le blond et il remarqua que c'était Sasuke, Eh bien ! On dirait que tu récupères vite

Hein ? répondit Naruto penchant sa tête sur le coté

Tu avais de la fièvre. D'un coté, je peux comprendre, tu as eu un sacré surmenage et tu ne dois pas être habitué, expliqua le brun

Comment ça ? dit le blond ne comprenant pas son opposant

Hier quand on s'est embrassé…

S'il te plaît ne me le fait pas rappeler, le coupa le prince

Ok. Bon hier, quand tu vois quoi et que tu t'es évanouies, Sakura a vite accourut et elle a prit ta température. Tu étais à 39°C et quelque. Sakura m'a expliqué que cette forte température était dû à un surmenage de tes pouvoirs. C'est bon tu as compris ? dit Sasuke

Donc en gros j'ai trop utilisé mes pouvoirs, résuma Naruto

Hn, répondit le brun

Ouf. Donc, je n'ai pas à avoir honte, ni à danser la macarena, s'exclama le blond

La macarena ? s'étonna le pirate, pourquoi tu voulais la danser ?

Euh… rougit le jeune garçon

Les garçons vous allez bien ? s'écria une voix derrière la porte

Oui Sakura, tu peux rentrer si c'est ce que tu demandes, répondit Sasuke

La rose pénétra dans la pièce et vit Naruto réveiller et en forme mais la jeune femme voulut quand même faire quelque petits examens pour vérifier que son ami était rétablit et les résultats furent étonnant

Eh bien Naruto, je suis étonnée de la vitesse à laquelle tu guéris dans un ou deux jours tu seras en pleine possession de tes moyens comme si tu n'avais jamais eu 39°C la veille, expliqua Sakura

La veille ? demanda le blond

Oui. Tu t'es évanoui hier, dit la rose. Tu as maintenant, selon le thermomètre, 37,3°C. Tu as perdu 1,7°C en une nuit, alors que, d'ordinaire, lorsqu'une personne fait un surmenage, elle ne se réveille que deux ou trois jours après en perdant seulement 1°C, répondit la rose. En tout cas, je ne veux pas que tu utilises tes pouvoirs

Mais Sakura, tu as oublié que je ne les contrôle pas. En faite, je crois que personne ne s'en souvient, marmonna Naruto

Si ne t'inquiète pas c'est pour cela que je t'ai créé un bracelet spécial pour canaliser tes dons, sourit Sakura en mettant l'objet autour du poignet de son ami. Tu le garderas pendant deux jours.

Merci Sakura, ria Naruto. Puis il se mit à chercher Sasuke du regard mais il ne le trouva plus à son endroit initial. Dit Sakura ? Il est où Sasuke ?

Je suis là, répondit une voix et le blond faillit tomber à la renverse. Le brun était tranquille dans un fauteuil, sirotant tranquillement son thé. Je m'ennuyais, donc je me suis fait un thé.

Tu exagères, répliqua le blond

Allez ! Venez vous asseoir, sourit le pirate leur servant une tasse de thé aux jasmins

Les trois amis rigolèrent de bon cœur comme ils en avaient l'habitude lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Après cette pause thé, le trio monta sur le pont et vit des tornades vertes leur passés devant les yeux. Il leur a fallut une seconde pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait que Gai et Lee qui faisaient leur échauffement matinal. Sur le pont, Naruto était étonné de voir tout le monde. Kakashi assit dans un coin lisant son livre porno du nom de « Icha Icha Paradize ». Sai peignait comme toujours. Choji mangeait des chips se faisant enguirlander par Ino comme toujours. Neji était dans un coin méditant. A ses côtés, Tenten nettoyait des armes sortit dont ne sait où. Hinata riait aux blagues de Kiba. Akamaru jouait avec Kyubi et Tonton. Tsunade pariait avec Shizune sur qui va gagner entre Gai et Lee. Shikamaru dormait dans un coin. Shino lui aussi était dans un coin, et il était tellement discret que Naruto faillit ne pas le voir.

En tout cas, tout le monde s'amusait à sa façon. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de comparer le Konoha avec le château de son enfance. Il était très heureux. Pour lui c'était comme un rêve d'enfant qui se réalisait. Le trio partit s'installer à son endroit favori pour regarder l'océan à perte de vue, sentant les petites fraîcheurs de l'automne qui avançait à grand pas.

Sa fait toujours autant de bien une petite brise, sourit Sakura. On oublie facilement les chaleurs étouffantes de l'été

Oui, mais ce n'est pas si super. Après tout, en hivers on a froid, ajouta Sasuke

Waouh ! Toi, Sasuke, qui était connu pour être le grand glaçon ambulant, n'aime pas trop l'hiver ? s'étonna la rose

Le glaçon ambulant ? répéta Naruto

Oui. Car vois-tu Naruto, avant, quand on essayait de parler avec lui, il répondait souvent « Hn » ou alors, il nous envoyait des regards glacials, de quoi bien vous refroidir, et donc, à l'époque de quand j'étais une de ses groupies, on l'avait surnommé le glaçon ambulant, expliqua Sakura

C'était parce que vous me soûliez vraiment à vous extasier à chaque pas que je faisais, répliqua Sasuke

Oh faite Naruto ! Toi tu connais beaucoup de chose sur nos passés, mais nous on ne sait rien du tiens. Tu peux nous raconter des petites anecdotes ? demanda la rose

Je vous le dis, je n'ai pas vraiment eu une vie passionnante, répondit Naruto

Je suis sûr que si. Au moins une, insista la jeune femme

Bon d'accord. Quand j'avais cinq je m'amusais à sécher les cours de mon professeur pour pouvoir jouer dehors quand il faisait beau, raconta le blond

Tu as eu des professeurs ? s'étonna Sakura. Tu faisais partie d'une famille d'aristocrate ou quoi ?

Ça, c'est mon secret. Donc, sur ce point là je ne vous dirais rien, sourit Naruto

Ah bon ! Allez Naruto. Ne soit pas vache et dis nous. Là tu en as trop dis ou pas assez, se plaint la rose

Désolé Sakura mais je préfère éviter maintenant de parler de ce sujet qui tire un peu sur la corde sensible, expliqua le blond, car cela fait remonter mes mauvais souvenirs

Comme la mort de tes parents, intervint Sasuke

Naruto hocha la tête et Sakura le regarda d'un air désolé. Le blond savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance qu'ils ne trahiraient pas son secret. Mais la peur était toujours là, présente dans sa chair comme un poison, et il se dit que, de toute façon, ils le seraient bien assez tôt.

Quand on aura vu Jiraya je vous expliquerai tout. Je vous le promets, dit Naruto

Pourquoi quand on aura vu Jiraya ? demanda Sakura

Vous verrez, répondit le blond avant de partir dans ses appartements

Il était au fond de lui tellement désolé de ne pas leur avouer la vérité, qu'une fois allongée sur son lit, des larmes vinrent perler le coin de ses yeux pour ensuite rouler sur ses joues créant un sillon humide.

Sakura et Sasuke étaient derrière la porte de Naruto s'inquiétant pour leur ami, mais le brun se dit que s'il voulait vraiment en parler il le ferait. Alors il incita la rose à remonter sur le pont laissant le blond à un petit moment de solitude.

Naruto, après avoir verser quelques larmes, s'endormit dans un rêve. Dedans, il revoyait les domestiques qui s'étaient occupés de lui, son plus jeune agent, ses professeurs particuliers lui souriant dévoilant derrière eux un long couloir qu'il prit. Après quelque instant de marche, un vent violent le prit essayant de lui faire rebrousser chemin. Mais Naruto tenait bon et vit devant lui ses parents qui lui souriaient chaleureusement. Un sourire se peint aussi sur ses lèvres, mais le vent se transforma vite en tempête obligeant le blond à s'éloigner de ses parents. Des flammes recouvraient le couloir embrasant tout sur son passage. La peur prit Naruto de plein fouet en voyant ses parents sourire avec du sang qui recouvrait leur vêtement et un trou béant au niveau du cœur comme si qu'il leur a été arraché. Une envie de vomir prit soudain le blond en voyant cela. Les domestiques et les professeurs ne semblaient pas contraints par le vent violent qui soufflait tellement ils marchaient avec aisance. L'un d'eux regarda Naruto avec un sourire sadique dévoilant des dents rouges gorgées de sang. Le blond eut encore plus l'estomac douloureux.

Il leva les yeux pour voir, située derrière ses parents, l'ombre. La même qui était présente dans sa vision quand il était plus jeune et quelque temps auparavant sur le Konoha. Naruto tremblait comme une feuille par le froid du vent et la peur qui le paralysait. L'ombre avança vers lui d'un pas assuré et leva sa main vers le blond. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à bouger et il sentait son opposant arriver vers lui près à le toucher. Soudain, il vit une lumière douce et chaleureuse qui le sauva de ce mauvais rêve. Le ciel était de nouveau présent, comme lorsqu'il avait vu sa mère pour la première fois en rêve. Mais il fut projeté violemment dans la réalité.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, partagé entre l'angoisse et l'incompréhension. Il se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit Sakura. Son bracelet était censé éviter les visions. Le blond regarda son poignet et vit l'objet briser en plusieurs morceaux. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, tremblotant de nouveau, quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Naruto autorisa la personne à entrer et il ne fut pas étonné de voir Sasuke.

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Naruto ? Tu es tout pâle ? demanda le brun puis il vit à son poignet le bracelet qui s'était brisé et écarquilla le yeux. Comment est ce possible ? Normalement seule Sakura pouvait te l'enlever

Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai revu l'ombre, dit Naruto

Comment ça ? demanda le pirate

Le blond raconta en gros son rêve, disant qu'il avait vu des personnes de son passé morte aujourd'hui, ses parents et l'ombre.

Ce n'est vraiment pas normal. On dirait que cette ombre veut quelque chose mais quoi ? s'écria Sasuke

Je ne sais pas et il semblerait que cette vision a été suffisamment forte pour arriver à casser le bracelet de Sakura, dit Naruto

On devrait faire attention à l'avenir. Cette ombre que tu vois dans tes rêves n'est sûrement pas fréquentable. La preuve, dès qu'elle allait te toucher, tu as été projeté ailleurs loin du danger, expliqua le brun

Tu penses que ce Jiraya aura la réponse ? demanda le blond

Je l'espère. Allez viens. On va monter sur le pont, sourit le pirate en lui tendant la main. Naruto la prit et il se leva.

Sur le pont tout était calme. Le blond remarqua qu'il était vers les côtes d'une île. Sasuke lui expliqua que c'était pour avoir de la nourriture et autre pour traverser le Dreak Bast. Sakura avait vu le bracelet de Naruto briser et elle partit l'analyser le plus rapidement possible pour avoir au moins une explication à cela.

Après s'être ravitaillé, le Konoha repartit vers les terres méconnus du Dreak Bast. Naruto jouait aux cartes avec Sasuke. Sakura analysait encore le bracelet. Shikamaru dormait. Choji mangeait toujours réprimander par Ino. Kakashi lisait. Gai était tombé malade. Lee pleurait devant la maladie de son idole. Tsunade était à la barre. Akamaru jouait avec Tonton. Kyubi était avec son maître sur ses genoux. Kiba essayait de draguer Hinata mais Neji était dans les parages. Tenten riait devant la scène. Shizune était entrain de faire le ménage et Shino avait disparut.

Dans un appartement, Sakura était stupéfaite devant les résultats de ses analyses. Elle partit immédiatement sur le pont et vit ses amis au loin et vint les aborder.

Les garçons ! J'ai enfin compris pour le bracelet, sourit la rose, donc ne m'interrompez pas. Après avoir regardé dans toutes les directions possibles et inimaginables j'ai enfin compris que c'est les pouvoirs de Naruto qui ont détruit le bracelet. J'ai eu du mal à le croire mais il y a aussi un truc qui a favorisé les pouvoirs de Naruto à se manifester. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais elle avait contaminé mon bracelet et les pouvoirs de Naru on réagit d'une façon assez violente et c'est mon bracelet qui a tout prit.

Tu penses que c'est cette ombre Sasuke ? demanda Naruto

Il a de forte chance, répondit le brun

Une ombre ? Celle que tu vois dans tes visions ? s'étonna la rose. En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais elle a été suffisamment forte pour contaminer mon bracelet

Encore un autre mystère, marmonna le blond. Mais qui est cette ombre ?

Ils continuèrent la partie à trois jusqu'à ce qu'un son leur parvienne et Naruto vit devant lui des centaines d'île

Nous sommes arrivés à Dreak Bast la vallée marécageuse, dit Sasuke

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **L'histoire avance petit à petit et j'en suis contente. Sinon l'ombre a encore fait des siennes pour le plus grand malheur de Naruto. J'espère que vous me laisseriez des rewiews pour me donner des avis ou autre. Si vous trouvez encore quelques fautes, la vieille s'en excuse sinon je vous dis, Ciao


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur: Toujours moi **

**Personnage: Ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas**

**Rating: T**

**Note de l'auteur: **J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personne ne laisser pas forcement de rewiews et je suis assez triste car je me dis que peut-être que mon histoire n'est pas génial ou autre. Sinon pour ceux qui ont eu la bonté de m'en laisser je vous remercie énormement car après tout laisser un rewiew ne se fait que 2 minutes et ne vous inquiétez pas je n'affiche personne, sinon désolé pour cette leçon légèrement de moral, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_**Cha**__**pitre 8**_

Naruto regardait le Dreak Bast et ne se sentit pas très rassurer. En effet, ils y avaient plusieurs îles qui entouraient une plus grande mais le blond se demandait sur quelle île habitait Jiraya ?

Sasuke comprit l'angoisse de son ami mais il ne dit rien lui aussi était impressionné ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela.

Sakura, elle, resta silencieuse s'inquiétant un peu ses terres ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. La rose regarda ses autres amis, eux aussi étonné, il fallait l'avouer il ne s'attendait pas à cela. C'est comme trouvé une aiguille dans une botte de fois. Une seule erreur pouvait leur être fatal et il avait tellement d'île comment trouvait ce fameux Jiraya là-bas.

Naruto essaya de réfléchir, pourquoi sa mère ne lui a pas dit qu'il y aurait plusieurs îles. Le blond regarda Sasuke qui lui fit un petit sourire pour l'encourager. Oui, il ne devait pas se focaliser sur le premier obstacle qui se dressait sur sa route.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Dreak Bast, s'exclama la voix de Tsunade, tu comprends maintenant Naruto ce dont je voulais te mettre en garde mais heureusement pour vous, je connais pour savoir sur quelle île il est

-C'est vrai mais alors vous y êtes déjà allée ? demanda Naruto

-C'était il y a longtemps, Jiraya est un ancien ami à moi, répondit l'Hokage

-Mais pourquoi au début vous avez refusé maître Tsunade ? s'étonna Sakura

-Tout simplement car le Dreak Bast possède des créatures affreuses et pour vous dire j'en ai vu beaucoup, expliqua la blonde

-Conduisez-nous sur l'île de Jiraya, intervint Sasuke

-Oui capitaine, sourit Tsunade en dirigeant le navire

Naruto se sentit de nouveau bizarre que trouvera-t-il sur ses îles du mystère. Il sentit le vent lui fouetter le visage telle une douce caresse. Le blond regardait le ciel, le soleil était bien haut dans la voûte céleste, quelques petits nuages couvraient l'étoile de la journée.

Ses pensées s'évanouissent en sentant son esprit partir. Des images défilèrent dans sa tête, d'une enfance joyeuse entourée à un adolescent vivant dans les rues abandonnées du monde extérieur, trahit par les cieux. Ses images partirent de nouveau loin l'entrainant dans une spirale sans fond où il sentit de nouveau une brise douce et non violente comme si elle le guidait dans ce labyrinthe qui était ses souvenirs. Au loin, il vit une lumière qui commença à l'envelopper l'amenant dans le sanctuaire où il avait vu sa mère.

Naruto regardait autour de lui mais rien, personne, pourquoi cette lumière l'a amené ici ? Il sentit une larme coulait sur ses joues entrainant les autres dans son projet. Le blond pleurait. Depuis tellement d'année, il n'avait pas pleuré. Naruto comprit que c'était son seul moment de répits avant les terribles situations qu'il aurait à faire face seul. Un combat contre lui et son passé qu'il avait décidé depuis des années de refouler pour alléger son poids. Il essaya ses yeux et se sentit près à affronter n'importe qu'elle remarque de son passé, bonne ou mauvaise.

Naruto se réveilla et il remarqua qu'il était dans ses appartements et dans son lit. Il regarda autour et vit Sasuke dormir sur une chaise en cuir rouge qu'il avait sans doute amener pour le surveiller. Le blond sourit, il avait l'impression de beaucoup dormir depuis qu'il était sur le Konoha, alors qu'avant, s'il dormait c'était 3 heures maximum, faisant toujours des cauchemars sur son passé mais aujourd'hui tout aller mieux et il en était heureux. Naruto regarda Sasuke dormir. Sa peau laiteuse et sans doute, douce, des paupières fermaient laissant voir ses cils parfaits, un nez droit et fin, des lèvres entrouvertes laissaient l'air remplir ses poumons, appelant aux baisers… Naruto se rendit compte de sa dernière, il avait bien pensé au baiser du brun. A cette remarque, ses joues se chauffèrent rapidement laissant à un blond à la figure rouge tomate. Le jeune respira pour essayer de reprendre contenance sentant son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine rien quand repensant aux lèvres douces de Sasuke lors de leur premier baiser ensemble.

Naruto se leva de son lit et s'approcha doucement du fauteuil où dormait le brun, il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs et avança sa tête pour sentir la respiration de Sasuke. Le blond fut encore plus attirer de près par ces lèvres douces et pulpeuses quémandant un baiser de sa part. Naruto ferma les yeux et se sentit pousser vers le pirate, ses joues bien roses, son cœur battant rapidement alors que la distance les séparer de quelques centimètres. Soudain, il sentit des lèvres comblaient le micro espace et ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Sasuke avait comblé l'espace entre leurs lèvres, ne tenant plus il approfondit le baiser passant ses bras autour du cou du brun laissant ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux doux et soyeux. Les lèvres du pirate avaient légèrement le goût du thé à la cerise avec une petite touche épicer. Naruto sentit la langue de Sasuke demandant l'accès à sa bouche pour rejoindre sa jumelle, accès qui fut vite accordé et leur langue partir dans une danse endiablée se cherchant, se retrouvant. Le blond fut étonné de ne pas être dégoûté de faire cela avec le brun au contraire pour la première depuis la mort de ses parents il pouvait enfin être heureux et il comptait bien en profiter un maximum. Les garçons se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène mais ils se regardaient toujours, bleu contre noir, blond contre brun, lumière contre ténèbres. Naruto remarqua qu'il était assis sur le pirate et que ce dernier avait ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu viendrais m'embrasser de toi-même, sourit Sasuke, mais personnellement j'étais plutôt heureux d'être réveillé par ton odeur aussi proche de moi

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, répondit Naruto

-Ou peut-être que si mais tu as peur, répliqua le brun

-Je ne sais pas, dit le blond mais il fut vite happé par les lèvres du pirate

-Avoue que tu aimes sentir mes lèvres sur les tiennes, sourit Sasuke

-Je…

-Chut… souffla le brun contre les lèvres tentatrices de Naruto, laisse-toi allez Naruto et après on verra, ok ? Laisse ton cœur parler

Naruto ne tint plus et se jeta sur les lèvres du brun qui fut surpris au début pour ensuite participer au baiser après cela faisait des nuits qu'il rêvait de pouvoir goûter ces lèvres et il ne fut pas déçu, elle avait vraiment un goût exquis.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte arrêtant le moment d'intimité chez les deux garçons qui se séparèrent vite et Naruto retourna dans son lit pour ensuite autoriser la personne à rentrer et il ne fut pas étonné de voir Sakura qui était inquiète pour son ami.

-Naru ! Tu vas bien ? Mon dieu ! Ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille ! s'exclama la rose

-Désolé Sakura, répondit le blond, d'ailleurs il m'est arrivé quoi ?

-Eh bien… Tu regardais le ciel tranquillement et soudain, tes yeux sont devenus vides et tu les as enfermé et tu es tombé en arrière et c'est Sasuke qui t'as rattrapé. On pensait à une nouvelle poussée de fièvre mais rien, tu étais en parfaite santé, expliqua Sakura, tu ne sais pas à quel point on a eu peur.

-Désolé, dit Naruto

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi tu es pardonné, intervint Sasuke lui offrant un sourire narquois qui fit rougir le blond plus que de raison face à l'insinuation de son ami

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda la jeune femme puis elle vit les rougeurs de son petit « frère », oh non ! Sasuke tu n'as pas osé lui prendre sa virginité

-Mais non ! Par contre, j'aurai bien voulu, sourit le brun mais en réponse il se reçut un coup de Naruto

-Contentes-toi de cela, ok ? râla le blond

-C'est déjà mieux que rien en effet, rit Sasuke

-De quoi vous parlez ? s'énerva Sakura, je n'aime pas vos messes basses les garçons

-Ce n'est rien Sakura un truc entre lui et moi, répondit Naruto

Sakura râla un petit peu puis abandonna sachant qu'elle le sera tôt ou tard. Le trio remonta sur le pont après avoir bien sur, passé la case thé. Tout le monde était aux aguets, guettant un moindre problème. Tsunade tenait toujours la barre. Gai et Lee surveillaient la moindre chose étrange se donnant un défi comme toujours. Le blond vit qu'ils slalomaient entre les îles avec aisance. Sakura restait sceptique face aux comportements entre ses deux amis. Sasuke jubilait dans son coin se remémorant les lèvres douces de Naruto même s'il aurait aimé plus de la part du petit blond, il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas brûler les étapes c'était déjà un privilège d'avoir pu goûter à ce fruit défendu une deuxième fois. Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudainement il avait eu envi d'embrasser Sasuke, surtout que c'est son ami et rien de plus, alors pourquoi ? Et le pire s'est qu'il avait plutôt apprécié demandant toujours plus au brun lors de l'échange.

Soudain, un chant sortit Naruto de ses pensées. Il regarda autour de lui et vit tout le monde se tenir les oreilles à cause de la mélodie. Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi ? Il y entendait mais pourquoi pas d'une manière violente. Sasuke essaya de lever la tête et vit son ami ne rien faire alors que le chant était insupportable. Il vit soudain les yeux de Naruto viraient vers le rouge. Le blond se mit à courir vers la source de la chanson ne craignant rien et il vit sous la coque du bateau des femmes mies humaine et mi poisson, c'était des sirènes. Les créatures chantaient pour engourdir les sens de n'importe quel sexe pour ensuite les mangers. Naruto ne comprenait pas, il les entendait mais il ne semblait pas être affecté par le chant. Soudain, son cristal se mit à briller de mille feux, aveuglant ces femmes de sa lumière bleue, les sirènes s'enfuirent rapidement dans les profondeurs de l'océan brisant l'envoûtement sur l'équipage du Konoha.

Les yeux du blond redevinrent bleus azurs et il tomba à genou sur le pont respirant fortement comme s'il venait de faire un marathon.

Sasuke avait regardé Naruto malgré la douleur. Il était surpris de voir un éclat bleu sortit de nulle part et aveuglé ses femmes des mers. Le brun se redressa et vit le blond essoufflé, haletant beaucoup et il alla à ses côtés. Dès qu'il fut arrivé, il vit un pendentif dépasser de sa chemise et le brun remarqua un cristal bleu de la même nuance que les yeux du blond. Naruto releva la tête pour voir Sasuke obnubilé par le dernier souvenir de sa mère

-Tu as eu cela où Naruto ? demanda le brun en pointant le collier

-C'est un présent que l'on m'a fait il y a longtemps, pourquoi ? répondit le blond

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce collier, dit Sasuke

* * *

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Et voilà un autre THE baiser et je sais je voulais jouer ma sadique pour la fin de ce chapitre. Sinon je vais essayer de vite poster le chapitre suivant qui sera sans doute soit demain, soit jeudi tout dépends de mon humeur. Ciao :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Note de l'auteur: **Aujourd'hui, je suis d'une humeur joyeuse j'ai donc posté la suite, donc bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Cha**__**pitre 9**_

Naruto regarda son collier et Sasuke. Comment ça il a l'impression de le connaître ? Lui-même ne connaissait rien du collier alors comment le brun pouvait avoir connaissance d'un objet qui est dans sa famille de génération en génération. Le blond regarda son ami étrangement pour l'inciter à continuer

-Je te dis juste que j'ai l'impression de le connaître, c'est tout, se justifia Sasuke en voyant le drôle de regard de Naruto

-Désolé, c'est juste que s'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit cela surtout sur ce collier, répondit le blond

Le brun regardait son opposant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais quand il a vu le collier, il s'était sentit bizarre comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important.

Le Konoha avançait toujours entre les îles. Naruto était de plus en plus surexciter de rencontrer le fameux Jiraya. Il était assis sur la rambarde du bateau, ses pieds étaient du côté de l'océan les laissant pendouiller. Une brise agréable soufflait, il avait du mal à croire que Dreak Bast soit si dangereux que l'on raconte. Après tout, il n'avait eu que les sirènes comme comité d'accueil, il aurait pensé que plusieurs créatures viendraient essayer de les dépecer vivants mais au fond il ne sent plaint pas. Le vent semblait calme, Naruto n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point la brise pouvait être agréable. Le blond s'en était vraiment rendu compte que lors de la drôle de vision où l'ombre était venu lui remontrant ses parents ensanglantés. Après lorsque ses souvenir sont venus le voir lui remontrant son enfance perdu à jamais. Naruto n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre après tout il avait été heureux d'avoir des parents qui l'aimaient et des personnes qui le soutenaient quoi qu'il arrive.

Sasuke regardait Naruto perdu dans ses pensées sur la rambarde et une vision du passé le prit. Il se revoyait plus jeune sur le Konoha avec une personne dont il était très proche, lui souriant, rigolant, pleurant. Pourquoi un souvenir de cette époque le prit ? Surtout que cette personne dont il était très proche est morte, tuée par le gouverneur du nom de Danzo.

Le brun trouvait que Naruto avait les mêmes yeux que lui, celui d'un passé difficile et d'une grande solitude. Il se souviendrait toujours de la première où il avait croisé le regard azuré du blond, il avait vu ce regard qu'il voit tous les matins au fond de ses yeux, la solitude.

Sasuke a toujours été fasciné par ses deux yeux couleurs océans dont on se noierait volontiers, ses fines moustaches lui donnant un air félin, ses cheveux blonds entourant son visage halé telle une auréole doré. Après des semaines avec Naruto, il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son ami. Le brun savait en goûtant pour la première fois les lèvres du blond il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour ce garçon, il en ressentait de l'amour.

Naruto respira le grand air frais se disant qu'il devrait sans doute arrêter de vivre dans le passé et aller de l'avant pour pouvoir enfin être libérer de cet étau devenu bien trop grand pour son cœur. Il se retourna pour voir Sasuke qu'il l'observait, lui aussi semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le blond descendit de la rambarde côté pont et s'avança vers son ami qui ne réagissait toujours pas

-Sasuke ? Sa va ? demanda Naruto cette phrase réveilla le brun qui regardait le blond bizarrement

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais juste partis dans mes souvenirs, sourit Sasuke

-On dirait qu'on était deux alors, ria l'autre

-Naruto, pourquoi tu ne nous dis rien sur ton passé cela fait des semaines que tu es ici tu devrais nous en parler après tout ne sommes nous pas amis ? demanda le brun

-Sasuke… C'est juste compliqué, répondit Naruto, je n'ai pas envie que vous me jugez, mon passé et assez pesant pour cela, je ne veux pas que vous aussi vous me détestez

-Et pourquoi on te détestera ? dit Sasuke

-Parce que... Je… Je suis… mais il fut coupé par un bruit derrière eux et il vit un énorme crapaud.

Ce dernier se fit tapa par un morceau de la coque du navire. Tout le monde tomba au sol violemment. Le crapaud croassa et Naruto eut un flash et vit l'animal attaquer et il se leva rapidement se mettant entre le batracien gigantesque et Sasuke. Le blond se prit le coup à la place du brun tombant dans l'eau

-NARUTO ! s'écria Sasuke,

Les yeux du brun virèrent à un rouge sanglant et il sauta dans l'eau récupérer Naruto.

Ce dernier se sentait de nouveau voler comme lorsqu'il avait revu ses souvenirs. Il ouvrit et vit l'eau l'entouré, ses yeux virèrent soudainement au rouge et dans les profondeurs de l'océan, une lumière bleue éblouie les tréfonds de la mer.

Sasuke vit une lumière comme sur le pont et il l'a suivit guettant le moindre danger. Soudain, des sirènes l'entourèrent, elles semblaient furax. Le brun comprit qu'elle leur en voulait de leur faire louper leur repas.

Soudain, sortant des profondeurs de l'eau un autre crapaud ayant Naruto dans ses pattes et prenant Sasuke au passage les ramenant les deux garçons à la surface. Le brun vit le collier s'éteindre petit à petit et les yeux du blond redevenir bleu pour ensuite les fermer et tomber dans l'inconscience.

Le crapaud les avait emmenés dans une petite hutte. Naruto était toujours dans les vapes. Sasuke restait à son chevet le temps qu'il se réveille. Soudain, un homme le sortit de sa bulle. L'inconnu était plutôt vieux ses cheveux blancs attachés en catogan derrière la tête. Une plaque en fer sur son front, deux traits rouges sous ses yeux et des yeux noirs contrastants avec ses cheveux. Il était vêtu d'un kimono gris avec un haut en résille.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de nous ? ragea le brun

-Du calme gamin, sache que c'est mon crapaud qui vous a sauvé des sirènes, dit le vieil homme, et de toute façon je ne peux rien vous faire, surtout pas à ton ami

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sasuke, vous êtes un pervers pédophile

-Non mon garçon, ton ami est trop important pour mourir, répondit le maître du crapaud

-Comment ça important ? demanda le pirate

-Quoi ? Il ne te l'a pas dis ? ria le plus vieux

-Me dire quoi ? s'énerva le brun

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire si tu veux vraiment savoir. Tire lui les vers du nez, répliqua l'homme, moi je ne peux rien pour toi.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Sasuke

-Je suis Jiraya, l'ermite des crapauds, répondit le blanc

-Jiraya ? Donc c'est vous qu'on cherchait ? s'étonna le pirate

-Et oui gamin de toute façon s'il n'était pas venu à moi je serai venu à lui, dit Jiraya

-Vous voulez dire qu'on est allé au Dreak Bast pour rien, s'écria le brun

-Non, pas pour rien, regarde ta relation avec Naruto s'est amélioré, pas vrai? sourit le vieux

Sasuke regarda le blond endormit sur un lit improvisé et un sourire se peint sur ses lèvres. Le vieux sage avait raison sans doute il n'aurait jamais pu goûter les lèvres de Naruto. Ce dernier remua légèrement dans son sommeil, signe qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller.

Des yeux azurs s'ouvrirent et il vit Sasuke à ses côtés mais il remarqua qu'il n'était pas sur un lit du Konoha. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il se releva d'un coup se rappelant de tout mais sa tête le rappela à l'ordre qu'il ne devait pas bouger et il se rallongea

-Sasuke, on est où ? demanda Naruto d'une voix embuée par le sommeil

-On est chez Jiraya, répondit le brun cette phrase fit réagir le blond qui vit un vieil homme et il essaya de s'assoir

-Du calme, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire cela vous devez être épuisé, dit gentiment le blanc

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien, répondit Naruto

-Allons, vous n'avez pas à me vouvoyer, ria Jiraya, j'attendais ce jours depuis tant d'année. Le jour où on se rencontrera

-Vous savez que j'allais venir ? demanda le blond

-Honnêtement… Non mais j'avais confiance en votre mère, dit l'ermite des crapauds

-Ma mère ? s'étonna Naruto, vous… Euh je veux dire… Tu savais que ma mère allait me voir

-Oui mais quand je l'ignorai mais l'important c'est que vous soyez et je suppose déjà pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir

-Oui, je veux connaître le secret de ce collier et de mes dons, répliqua le blond

Jiraya se mit à sourire puis il reporta son attention sur Sasuke qui ne comprenait plus rien, il se dit que Naruto devrait peut-être d'abord le mettre au courant avant de commencer les explications.

-D'accord, mais d'abord Naruto, je crois que vous devriez expliquer votre situation à votre ami, dit Jiraya

Naruto regarda Sasuke et se dit que sans doute il allait le détester surtout que tout à l'heure, il était à deux doigts de le dire au brun. Le blond se dit que son ami avait le droit de savoir

-Sasuke… Je crois qu'il est temps que je t'en parle, j'espère juste que tu ne me détesteras pas en apprenant la vérité sur moi, dit Naruto, tu vois quand j'étais petit, j'étais destiné à une chose devenir le roi. Je vivais dans le château, aujourd'hui détruit et en ruine. Mon père se nommait Minato Namikaze s'était l'ancien roi et ma mère était Kushina Uzumaki et moi mon vrai nom est Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Quand j'étais petit, je voyais beaucoup de chose que les gens ne voyaient pas et mes visions n'en sont qu'une partie. Un jour, j'avais eu ma première vision sanglante, j'avais 6 ans et j'avais vu mes parents morts sur leur lit, poignardés. Le lendemain, c'était vraiment arrivé mes parents étaient vraiment morts, ma maison enfin mon château était en feu en une nuit j'ai perdu ma famille. J'avais donc décidé de mettre de côté mon ancienne vie pour une nouvelle en espérant que les fantômes de mon passé ne surgissent plus mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je n'ai fait que fuir mon passé refusant d'admettre la vérité de qui j'étais et j'ai réalisé cela sur le Konoha en vous rencontrant tous, toi, Sakura, la vieille Tsunade, Shikamaru, Gai, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Sai, Shino, Shizune, Yamato, Kakashi, Neji. J'étais vraiment heureux de vous avoir rencontré, tu ne sais pas à quel point...

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Naruto tellement les émotions étaient fortes

-Et dire que je m'étais promis de ne plus pleurer quel piètre personne je fais après tout je suis un prince et j'ai abandonné le trône qui me revient le droit. Je sais que je mérite d'être détester par vous tous c'est pour cela que j'avais mentis quand tu m'as demandé pour mon nom de famille… Sasuke… Je suis désolé, pleura Naruto

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrit et se refermait comme celle d'un poisson. Naruto pleurait, ses mains cachaient ses yeux azurs surement soulignaient de rouge. Sasuke s'avança et prit le blond dans ses bras comme pour réconforter un petit enfant

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Naruto, sache que, qui que tu sois, je m'en fou… Bon j'avoue ce n'est totalement vrai mais au fond tu restes Naruto, celui que j'ai connu, celui qui m'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie, celui qui me fait rire et celui auquel j'ai vraiment envie de faire une partie de jambe en l'air…

Pour réponse, il se reçut une petite tape sur la tête

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu, râla Naruto

-Du tout, après je dis ce que je pense, sourit Sasuke, mais tu sais au fond cela ne me dérange nullement que tu sois prince et pourquoi d'ailleurs? Personne ne choisit ce qu'il est, l'important c'est que tu dois être toi-même. Le Naruto que j'ai rencontré, il y a plus d'un mois

-Sasuke…

Soudain, il se prit un coup sur la tête faisant apparaître une belle bosse sur son crâne

-Sa c'est pour ne m'avoir rien dit plus tôt, explique l'auteur du coup qui n'était autre que Sasuke

-Mais cela fait mal ! s'énerva le blond

-Je le sais, répondit le brun, c'est pour cela que je vous ai frappé, petit prince

Naruto se mit à rougir à cette appellation. En effet, cela fait des années, qu'on ne l'a plus appelé prince

-Evite les mots de politesse… On est ami après tout, sourit le blond

A la dernière phrase du blond, Sasuke ressentit un certain pincement au cœur.

-Bon les garçons, je ne veux pas vous plombez l'ambiance digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose mais vous n'aviez pas des questions il y a quelques minutes, intervint Jiraya

-Oui désolé, vas-y Jiraya, répondit Naruto de nouveau près à écouter l'ermite des crapauds

-Je vous préviens cela remonte à des années, dit le vieux mais le regard des deux garçons l'en dissuada de tourner autour du pot, Il y a des centaines d'années, dans une grotte perdu du monde. Une caverne, cette dernière renfermait de magnifique cristaux le même que le votre, votre altesse. Il avait une très vieille légende sur ses cristaux, elle disait qu'il s'activait au pouvoir de leur véritable maître, décuplant des pouvoirs inexpliqués, protégeant son maître de plusieurs dangers et ils étaient aussi utilisés comme pour canaliser les pouvoirs de leur propriétaire, on les appelait les pierres sacrés de Sanderra...

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan:** Désolé encore sadique mais je n'allais pas tout dévoiler en un chapitre.

Cher lecteur, pour vous j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose, j'ai trouvé l'idée d'un auteur plutôt marrante donc j'aimerai bien essayer pour voir. J'aimerai que chacun d'entre vous mette un mot ou un groupe de mot et je devrai essayer de mettre dans un chapitre (je dis de suite se sera pour le chapitre 12 que je vais taper prochainement) donc je me mets au défi de mettre n'importe quel mot que vous me laisserez en rewiews. Sur ceux ciao :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Merci pour vos rewiews et pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé des mots pour le chapitre 12 qui sera sans doute très drôle :) sinon si vous avez d'autres mots à me proposer dîtes car pour vous avouez je n'en ai pas assez donc laissez votre mot par rewiews et je vous remercie d'avance sur ceux bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_**Cha**__**pitre 10**_

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Sanderra lui disait quelques choses, mais quoi ? Naruto ne comprenait pas grand-chose à part les origines de son collier qui venait de Sande… Il ne savait plus quoi ? Il n'avait pas tout compris.

- Je sens que j'en ai perdu un, soupira Jiraya, je sais que cela aller être difficile pour vous votre altesse. Après tout, vous avez loupé dix ans d'études sur cet endroit

- Je ne te permets pas ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne nous parle que de ses origines, râla Naruto

- Sachez que les origines de votre collier sont importantes et que vous ne devez en aucun cas les sous-estimer. Bon je continue, comme je vous le disais ce cristal est la pierre sacrée de Sanderra. Ce bijou a énormément de pouvoir à lui tout seul. Une guerre s'est déclarée pour posséder les pierres sacrées de Sanderra. Malheureusement, beaucoup de personne perdirent la vie et la grotte abritant ces cristaux fut détruit. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste qu'une seule pierre et c'est celle que vous avez autour du cou votre altesse, dit Jiraya en pointant le cristal autour du cou de Naruto, la reine Kushina l'avait hérité de sa mère et ainsi de suite, se transmettant dans la famille Uzumaki depuis la nuit des temps. Il était clair que un jour, vous le receviez étant un descendant directe des Uzumaki.

- Mais Jiraya, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ma mère a dit qu'il me protégerait ? Intervint le blond

- Tout simplement car ce cristal canalisait tes pouvoirs devenus un peu trop impulsif, expliqua le vieux, et aussi de la menace qui tourne autour de toi. Une ombre qui se cache dans tes rêves pour être précis. Il semblerait que lorsque tu étais plus jeune cette ombre a déposé une marque ou autre chose sur toi ou encore en toi et ce collier te protège de cette ombre en t'éloignant d'elle quand elle est trop proche de toi et que tu ne peux plus te réveiller.

- Tu veux dire que la lumière que je voyais dans mes rêves était le cristal ? S'étonna Naruto

- Cela explique le bracelet de Sakura qui s'est cassé. Entre autre c'est le combat entre ton collier et l'ombre qui a provoqué la rupture du bracelet, intervint Sasuke

- Et ce n'est pas tout malheureusement, il arrive que le collier s'imprègne des pouvoirs de son maître pour le défendre pour cela il change seulement un seul attribut lorsqu'il agit, ajouta Jiraya

- Ses yeux, souffla le brun, ils deviennent rouges

- Et pour mes pouvoirs ? demanda le blond

- Je n'en sais rien votre altesse, vos visions sont de plus en plus étrange et je ne peux vous dire si cela n'empirera pas avec le temps, dit l'ermite, mais je peux vous garantir que vous n'avez pas que des visions, vous avez un autre pouvoir qui commence enfin à se réveiller et petit à petit, il faudra que vous le maîtrisiez.

- Un autre pouvoir ? Et c'est quoi ? Sourit Naruto

- Je n'en sais rien, j'étais déjà surpris de savoir que vous avez des visions de l'avenir, alors ne me demandez pas pour l'autre je l'ignore, répondit Jiraya, mais je suis sur qu'il sera extraordinaire. Maintenant reposez-vous tous les deux, vous en aurez besoin pour affronter Tsunade.

Jiraya sortit de la pièce laissant les deux garçons seuls. Naruto s'était allongé sur son lit d'infortune alors que Sasuke alla rejoindre le siens. Le blond se dit qu'il devrait en parler avec le pirate après tout il s'en voulait de lui avoir caché son identité secrète, surtout que après il lui dit qu'ils sont amis. Enfin, Naruto ne savait pas, il sentait un étau se refermer sur son cœur à l'appellation « ami » quand il s'agissait de Sasuke. Il se remémora les deux baisers qu'ils avaient sur le pont et dans sa chambre. Au fond de lui, il était heureux voulant recommencer encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter. Le blond remarqua ses dernières pensées rougit et enfouie sa tête dans la couverture.

Sasuke lui réfléchissait à pleins de chose. A Naruto, à la conversation de Jiraya et encore Naruto. En effet, le blond était au centre de ses pensées. Il aurait voulus savoir un peu plus sur son ami. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'au fond on enlève un prince. Sasuke sourit se rappelant de leur première rencontre. Leur premier rire. Leur première dispute. Leur première course poursuite. Leur premier baiser… Le brun sourit se remémorant le deuxième, il dormait tranquillement et il sentit soudain l'odeur de Naruto qui se rapprochait de lui et le brun avait comblé l'espace. C'était un magnifique souvenir pour le pirate. Il regarda le blond et le vit se blottir dans les couvertures et un sourire se mit sur ses lèvres voyant les petites rougeurs du prince malgré les draps qui essayaient de le cacher.

Les deux garçons s'endormirent rapidement bercer par le silence de pièce. Jiraya regardait discrètement ses invités dormir et se dit que pour les deux leurs malheurs ne faisaient que commencer mais il était persuadé que ensemble ils pourront y surmonter facilement les obstacles que cette ombre leur lanceront. Un crapaud arriva derrière lui

- Jiraya, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, dit le crapaud de couleur orange

- Je le sais Gamakishi mais cette ombre va faire des ravages dans l'esprit de Naruto et je crains qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider j'espère seulement que on détruira le mal à sa source avant que l'âme de notre prince ne se brise, même le cristal ne pourra rien pour lui. C'est une course contre la montre qui se joue en ce moment, dit l'ermite, mais j'ai confiance en eux et Sasuke sauvera sans doute Naruto après tout tu as vu comment il le regardait

- Oui ! Comme s'il était amoureux, sourit le crapaud, et pour Naruto je l'ignore il faut dire qu'il cache beaucoup ses émotions

- C'est normal, ce pauvre petit a du vivre des moments difficiles comme Sasuke. J'ai remarqué qu'ils avaient au fond des yeux cette solitude, elle était identique, dit le vieux

- Ce qui veut dire que ce Sasuke a perdu un membre cher, résuma Gamakishi

- Sans doute… Un membre de sa famille, ajouta Jiraya avant de partir dans sa couche

La nuit laissa vite place au jour. Le soleil montra le bout de son nez sur l'île de Jiraya, réveillant les animaux près à aller se nourrir

Au milieu de l'île, une petite hutte en bois de chêne surplombait l'horizon. Le vieux Jiraya sortit de sa petite maison pour aller chercher à manger et de l'eau potable.

Dans une petite chambre, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par la douce lumière du soleil. Il regarda la couche de son ami et se qui vit pouvait facilement le faire bander. Naruto dormait avec beaucoup d'innocence ressemblant à un ange avec son visage éclairé par les faibles rayons de soleil traversant le bois. Ses cheveux blonds formaient autour de son visage une auréole de lumière. Le brun se dit que son ami était un vrai appel à la débauche mais il ne devait pas faire cela à Naruto pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est son ami. La deuxième, il ne connaissait pas les sentiments du blond pour lui et la troisième, il veut que leur première s'il y a, soit inoubliable pour les deux. Sasuke respira doucement essayant de calmer ses hormones.

Sasuke se leva et il décida de prendre l'air avant que son envie de posséder le corps de Naruto devint trop forte et qu'il oublie ses bonnes résolutions. L'air frais calma le brun immédiatement, sa fraîcheur est tel un matin d'hivers. Le mois de Septembre laissait lentement place au mois d'Octobre et Sasuke se dit que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Naruto. Le brun se dit qu'il devrait peut-être faire un petit quelque chose pour fêter l'événement. Un sourire se flétrit sur ses lèvres, songeant que ce se sera la deuxième fois que le Konoha fera une fête pour le blond.

Il se souvenait avant qu'il ne se mette à recruter des personnes, le Konoha appartenait à lui et à la personne la plus proche de lui, son grand frère Itachi, mort, tué par Danzo. Depuis ce jour, Sasuke ne pensait que à sa vengeance et éliminer le gouverneur. Sur son chemin, il avait trouvé pleins de personne prête à l'aider et il avait rencontré Naruto, ce blond rayonnant qui avait un passé douloureux comme lui. Sasuke avait remarqué que plus il restait avec son ami, plus il abandonnait ses idées sombres comme la haine qu'il ressentait pour Danzo.

Le brun s'était toujours dit que Naruto avait vraiment quelque chose de plus que les autres, que se soit sa joie de vivre, sa tête quand il était dans ses pensées, ses bouderies, son rire, ses yeux magnifiques… Sasuke se secoua la tête se disant qu'il devait arrêter de rêver que entre lui et le blond, rien ne se passera et il en était sur après tout ce n'est pas parce que Naruto l'avait embrassé deux fois, sauvé la vie plusieurs fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié.

Du côté de Naruto, il émergea doucement de son sommeil réparateur et vit la couche de Sasuke vide. Il soupira de soulagement se rappelant de son rêve. Il était seul avec le brun et il s'embrassait, la main du pirate s'était aventuré sous son haut, caressant légèrement les tétons du blond… Naruto ne voulait plus trop se rappeler, il secoua la tête pour chasser les images de son rêve. Depuis quelque temps, il trouvait bizarre la relation qu'il avait avec Sasuke. Cependant, il ne trouvait pas cela très gênant.

Sasuke rentra dans la petite maison et pénétra dans la chambre improvisée et il vit Naruto

- Naruto, tu es réveillé ? S'étonna le brun

- Oui je me suis réveillé à l'instant. Sinon sa va, tu as bien dormi ? demanda le blond

- Oui mais j'aurais aimé qu'un charmant petit blond vienne se blottir contre moi pour rechercher une chaleur corporelle, sourit Sasuke

- Sasuke… Tu n'exagères pas un peu. Surtout qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment froid hier soir, soupira Naruto, mais dis moi, tu crois qu'on pourra retourner sur le Konoha ?

- Bien sur, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'éterniser sur cette île, tu connais certaine chose dont tu voulais savoir, non ? dit le pirate

- Oui tu as raison mais j'ai peur que cela soit un peu compliquer. J'aimerai vraiment savoir qui est cette ombre qui me veut du mal dans mes rêves ? Pourquoi me fait-elle ça ? C'est d'autres questions mais je veux connaître la vérité, expliqua le prince

- Tu sais même pour un prince un peu déchu de ses droits, tu gardes cette même fougue en toi, dit Sasuke et il vit Naruto rire

- Arrête avec ton histoire de fougue j'ai eu presque l'impression d'entendre Gaï et Lee me parlaient de ma fougue de la jeunesse avec le pouce en l'air et leurs dents qui brillent, ria le blond

- Quel insulte, bouda le brun puis il sauta sur Naruto essayant de le forcer à s'excuser grâce à une attaque de chatouille faisant encore plus rire le blond

- A… ARR…ARRETE… SA…SASU…KE ! S'esclaffa le prince

- Cela t'apprendra à me comparer à Gaï et Lee, sourit le brun

Naruto réussit à se dégager et fit subir le même sort à son ami qui ria lui aussi étant très chatouilleux et la bataille continua.

Après un bon moment de rigolade, les deux garçons s'allongèrent à côté, leur main était liée ensemble comme un soutient. Sasuke gêné voulait enlever sa main mais Naruto raffermit sa prise

- S'il te plaît Sasuke, restons comme cela un peu, sourit gentiment le blond

Sasuke regarda son ami d'un air étonné mais il ne dit rien et il laissa sa main dans celle de Naruto profitant de leur intimité. Son cœur battait la chamade, le brun espérait que le blond ne l'entende pas même s'il savait que c'était pour le prince que son cœur battait. Le pirate tourna la tête pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas très loin du visage de Naruto. Ce dernier tourna la tête et il vit le brun l'observait doucement. Le blond remarqua lui aussi qu'il n'était pas vraiment très loin l'un de l'autre mais il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait bien être proche de Sasuke et il était sur que la réciproque était vrai. Les deux garçons comme attiraient par un aimant se rapprochait l'un de l'autre. Leur main ne se déliait pas, elle restait ensemble comme preuve d'un lien puissant entre eux. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient petit à petit, leur souffle se mélangeait pour être vite stoppé par deux lèvres qui se retrouvaient pour la troisième fois.

Leur main se lâcha pour approfondir le baiser, elles partirent se perdre dans les cheveux de l'autre. Sasuke se mit à califourchon sur Naruto qui se releva un peu pour ne pas perdre les lèvres du brun, les langues se mélangèrent vite donnant naissance à un ballet endiablé. Naruto laissa un soupire de bien être s'échapper de ses lèvres, excitant encore plus le brun qui faufila une main sous son haut, caressant la peau halé du prince, le collier se mit soudain à briller, les séparant les yeux de Naruto virèrent aux rouges, étonnant le blond et le brun mais la lumière s'estompa vite.

Jiraya entra en trombe dans la chambre et il vit les deux garçons dans un drôle de position, Naruto en dessous d'un Sasuke à quatre pattes au dessus de lui

- Mon dieu, ne me dîtes pas… Non ne dîtes rien pourquoi le collier de Naruto s'est activé ? s'exclama l'ermite

- On en sait rien, le collier de Naruto s'est enclenché comme sa, répondit Sasuke

- Il semblerait qu'il est un problème alors sur mon île et que le collier l'a sentis, vous deux, partez rejoindre le Konoha au plus vite. J'ai envoyé un message à Tsunade, elle vous récupérera et partez vite du Dreak Bast. Naruto j'ai été très heureux de te rencontrer enfin. Je dois dire que tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père mais avec le caractère de ta mère, Naruto n'oublie jamais cela tu es un prince tel est ton passé, ton présent et ton futur ne l'oublie jamais, va devant la porte je dois dire quelque chose à Sasuke, dit Jiraya

Naruto partit

-Sasuke, j'aimerai que tu protèges Naruto pour moi, il est notre seul espoir à tous pour vaincre Danzo et je crois que tu veux sa mort plus que quiconque sur cette terre mais ne perd pas de vu ce qui est important pour toi et n'abandonnes jamais Naruto, confia le vieux, je tiens beaucoup à ce gamin si nos chemins se croisent de nouveau sache que je serai ravi de répondre aussi à tes questions. Pour l'instant, protège Naruto de cette ombre

- Mais qui est-elle Jiraya ? demanda le pirate

- Une partie d'un homme avide de pouvoir, une partie de l'âme d'un homme du nom d'Orochimaru qui s'est immiscé en Naruto pour survivre, il aspire petit à petit les forces de Naruto pour les utiliser contre lui

- Il n'y a rien à faire ? s'exclama le brun

- Pour l'instant, je l'ignore mais protège-le. Orochimaru n'attend qu'une chose détruire de l'intérieur Naruto mais le collier le sauve in extremis, expliqua le sennin, sa mère avait commencé les protections avec le collier mais cela ne l'a protégé que pendant dix ans. Je veux Sasuke que tu te rendes aux origines de la pierre sacré de Sanderra et que tu trouves le moyen de détruire la partie de l'âme d'Orochimaru.

- Mais comment est-il rentré en lui ? demanda le pirate

- Orochimaru est très machiavélique, il a du le faire quand Naruto était enfant et qu'il dormait et qu'il faisait une vision, j'ai appris que quand Naruto faisait une vision nocturne il devenait très vulnérable contrairement de jour car les visions sont brèves grâce aux flashs. Aujourd'hui, j'ai entendu que Orochimaru travaillait pour Danzo cela fera deux pierres, deux coup, sourit Jiraya, maintenant vas-y ! Sasuke bonne chance…

Le brun partit rejoindre Naruto et le prit la main pour vite partir. Il sentait la force de leur opposant et il était nombreux. Les deux garçons se faufilaient dans les bois se cachant derrière des arbres. Soudain, Sasuke vit leur assaillant c'était des personnes de la garde royal appartenant aux gouvernements. Deux personnes s'arrêtèrent pour faire une pause et le brun entendait clairement les paroles des deux hommes

- Tu crois que ce qu'a dit Orochimaru est vrai ? Pourtant on était pourtant sur que la famille royale est morte depuis dix ans, mort dans un incendie, dit l'un

- Tu as oublié que Danzo-sama avait une confiance aveugle en ce serpent. Il dit qu'il a vu l'héritier aux trônes arrivait au Dreak Bast donc nous devons le trouver et le ramener à notre seigneur, expliqua l'autre, bon dépêchons nous sinon on va les rater

Les deux gardes partirent et Sasuke était horrifié, il cherchait Naruto mais pourquoi maintenant ? Le brun écarquilla les yeux se rappelant que le collier protégeait le blond des attaques de la partie de l'âme d'Orochimaru qui s'était immiscé en lui. Le pirate se dit que cela risque d'être dur et qu'il devrait vite rejoindre le Konoha. Naruto était fatigué, il avait beaucoup de mal à avancer, son collier lui avait pris beaucoup de force. Sasuke voyant que le blond avait du mal à avancer le porta sur ses épaules comme un sac et il courut dans les fourrés essayant d'éviter les gardes. Ils arrivèrent vers une falaise. Il alla faire demi-tour mais des gardes les encerclaient.

- Donne-le-nous et il ne te sera fait aucun mal, dit un garde

Soudain, une mélodie traversa l'air et Sasuke reconnut le chant des sirènes mais étrangement il n'en était pas infecté comme la dernière fois. Le collier de Naruto se mit à briller d'une lumière bleue et le pirate profita que les gardes étaient hypnotisés pour filer. Ils arrivèrent vers le Konoha et ils grimpèrent rapidement.

Une fois à bord, Sasuke respira enfin. Sakura courut vers ses deux amis, inquiète de leur état de santé et elle les examina mais rien tout va bien

- Vous allez bien ? demanda la rose

- Il me manque ma dose de thé, râla Sasuke faisant rire la jeune femme, sinon tu as examiné Naruto comment va-t-il ?

- Il a l'air d'aller bien ne t'inquiète pas, un peu de repos et tout ira bien, sourit Sakura

- Dis-moi où est Shizune ? dit le pirate

- Avec Tsunade, pourquoi ? demanda son amie

- J'ai besoin de son don, répondit Sasuke

* * *

Rewiews + mots pour le chapitre 12?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Je trouve qu'on apprend de plus en plus sur le passé de Sasuke, pas vous? En tout cas dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez un don supplémentaire dans votre lexique Pirate of magic, sur ceux à la prochaine, ciao :)


	12. Chapter 12

**J'ai commencé le chapitre 12, merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des mots je vous dis vous les verez tous, sinon voilà le chapitre 11, j'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Cha**__**pitre 11**_

Sasuke emmena vite Naruto dans ces appartements. Sakura était parti chercher Shizune. Le brun se souvenait qu'elle avait un don pour les sceaux, il avait aussi appelé Hinata pour qu'elle utilise ses yeux. Le brun voulait retarder le plus possible les apparitions de la partie de l'âme d'Orochimaru infiltré dans le corps de Naruto, il se dit que cela pourra créer une protection supplémentaire pour protéger le blond.

Shizune accourut dans les appartements du capitaine.

- Shizune, j'aimerai que tu utilises ton don sur Naruto pour sceller un corps étranger qui est en lui et qui peut-être dangereux, résuma le brun

- D'accord! Je peux faire cela mais j'ai besoin de savoir où je dois sceller, expliqua l'assistante de Tsunade

- C'est pour cela que j'ai fais appelle à Hinata, elle te dira où est là chose, répondit le pirate

- Compris, et que dois-je sceller ? demanda Shizune

- Une partie d'une âme, dit Sasuke d'une voix sérieuse

- Je pense pouvoir le faire c'est très facile mais le sceau ne durera seulement pendant un ou deux mois, est ce suffisant ? interrogea la brune

- Ce sera parfait, merci Shizune, répondit le brun

Sur ceux, il sortit de la pièce laissant Hinata et Shizune travaillaient. Sakura attendait à l'extérieur, les bras croisés. Elle tapait du pied pour montrer son impatience et qu'elle espérait avoir des réponses rapidement

- Je t'en parlerai plus tard autour d'une tasse de thé, dit Sasuke faisant sourire la rose

A l'intérieur, Hinata activa son don du nom de Byakugan et elle chercha la saleté qui avait infiltré le corps de son nouvel ami.

La demoiselle fut horrifié en voyant une chose noire ressemblant à un serpent se baladant dans le corps de Naruto. La jeune fille suivit la bestiole du doigt montrant à Shizune où était l'intrus. La brune fit des signes et elle posa violemment sa main sur le torse nu du blond et elle posa le sceau sur le ventre du prince qui hurlait de douleur. Hinata vit l'ombre se faire aspirer petit à petit par le sceau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus rien. Elles avaient réussit la pose du sceau.

- Il faudra aller chercher Sasuke et lui dire que l'opération était un franc succès, sourit Shizune

- J'y vais, s'exclama Hinata

Sasuke stressait, il avait entendu Naruto hurlait la preuve qu'elles apposaient le sceau. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune fille

- L'opération a réussit! Il est hors de danger temporairement, sourit-elle

- Merci, allez vous reposez, vous avez fait un excellent travail, dit Sasuke avant de rentrer dans ses appartements avec Sakura

Shizune et Hinata étaient parties prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil n'ayant pas l'habitude d'utiliser leur don.

Sasuke et Sakura s'étaient réunis dans les appartements du brun pour prendre un bon thé Thaïlandais pour calmer tout le stresse des dernières 24 heures, entre les sirènes, l'attaque du crapaud géant, la rencontre avec Jiraya, la véritable identité de Naruto, les gardes royales courant après le blond, la relation bizarre qu'il entretenait avec ce dernier. Enfin bref de quoi mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Bon tu m'expliques ou je dois deviner toute seule, dit Sakura impatiente

- Deux secondes, je profite après tout je suis épuisé et j'aimerai bien dormir auprès de Naruto, moi, râla Sasuke

- Arrête un peu de faire ton capricieux, je me suis inquiétée pour vous deux quand Naruto s'était fait projeter dans l'eau et que toi tu l'as rejoins pour le sauver et on a appris que le crapaud appartenait à ce Jiraya et qu'il nous avait pris pour des ennemis donc niveau épuisement on doit être ex-aequo, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Sakura

- Bon d'accord mais tiens toi bien cela risque d'être long, confia Sasuke

Le brun lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails, sa rencontre avec Jiraya, la véritable identité de Naruto à cette nouvelle Sakura fit une belle imitation de poisson hors de l'eau comme lui quand il avait appris, le secret du collier de Naruto, l'ombre qui hante ses rêves et de la mise en garde ainsi que leur nouvelle quête.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire notre petit Naru est un prince, dit la rose

- Il semblerait, répondit Sasuke, mais bon… Sakura ne dit rien aux autres déjà qu'à moi il a eu du mal à me le dire alors si tout le monde est au courant il ne va pas se sentir bien

- Ok j'ai compris, sinon tu sais que c'est bientôt son anniversaire, on devrait faire quelque chose, sourit la rose

- Oui mais là je vais dormir, bonne nuit Sakura, dit le brun en allant dans son lit rejoindre un beau blond

- Oui bonne nuit Sasuke et évite de le dépuceler, ria doucement la jeune femme

Le brun sourit et se mit sous les couettes en les rabattants aussi sur Naruto. Le pirate observait le blond et le trouvant très mignon quand il dormait, profitant qu'il dormait profondément, il déposa un léger baiser sur le front du prince se qui fit sourire Naruto et un mot sortit de sa bouche

-Maman, souffla-t-il Sasuke était étonné que le blond l'ait appelé comme cela mais il en passa outre

Le brun prit Naruto dans ses bras pour l'enlacer, Naruto lui se cala contre le torse chaud de Sasuke se frottant comme un petit chat et il ne bougea plus. Le pirate sourit et s'endormit à son tour rejoignant le monde de Morphée.

Le soleil se leva doucement sur le Konoha, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux tranquillement, il sentit une chaleur inconnue à ses côtés. Le brun baissa la tête et il vit Naruto. Un sourire se flétrit sur ses lèvres se disant qu'il aimerait bien se réveiller tous les matins avec un petit blond calait contre son torse, dormant doucement. Sasuke se leva en douceur ne voulant aucunement réveiller le blond. Hier, il a eu une journée épouvantable avec les révélations de Jiraya et la pose du sceau sur son ventre pour stopper l'ombre.

Le brun se fit un petit thé à la cannelle et à la fleur de Lotus avec cela une petite touche de miel. Sakura le rejoint vite habillé de sa nuisette de nuit couleur caramel. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil en cuir et sirota son thé tranquillement.

- Tu penses faire quoi pour l'anniversaire de Naruto ? demanda la rose

- Je pensais à une petite fête surprise ou un truc dans le genre pour rigoler et pour enlever le stresse de tout l'équipage, expliqua Sasuke

- Je vois si tu veux mon avis Naruto ne se réveillera pas avant un moment, dit Sakura, ce serai bien d'en parler à tout le monde, leur expliquait notre projet.

- Je te rappelle que Naruto se régénère vite, répliqua le brun

- Je n'ai pas oublié, c'est juste que malgré tout il faut en parler si on veut y préparer avant le 10 Octobre et sous le nez du concerné, sourit la jeune femme, mais là on devra éviter de trop solliciter Shizune et Hinata, elles sont fatiguées.

- Je ne suis pas bête Sakura de toute façon je leur demanderai de surveiller Naruto et de s'occuper de lui pour vérifier la stabilité du sceau, je n'ai pas envie que cette ombre s'en prenne de nouveau à lui, dit Sasuke

- Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, pas vrai ? Plus que tu ne laisses dire, confia Sakura, tu sais j'ai moi aussi remarqué votre changement de comportement à tous les deux, tu refuses de faire quelque chose si Naruto n'est pas d'accord et inversement.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le pirate

- Que pour moi, ce ne serait pas étonnant de vous voir sortir ensemble, sourit la rose, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Vous vous comprenez mutuellement et c'est déjà un bon début.

- Tu as sans doute raison mais je ne veux pas forcer Naruto, dit le brun

- En quoi tu le forces ? Tu sais les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas et je te connais assez pour savoir que Naruto te plait plus que de raison. Quant à Naruto, je crois qu'il est un peu perdu, d'un côté avec ses pouvoirs, avec cette ombre et de l'autre nous tous et précisément toi. Il ne doit plus trop savoir sur quel pied danser mais ne t'inquiète pas Naruto est honnête et toi mieux que personne le sait, répliqua-t-elle

Sasuke regardait son amie pour reprendre ensuite une gorgée de son thé réfléchissant peut-être qu'il devrait être lui aussi honnête avec Naruto et envers lui-même.

Sakura sortit après avoir bu son thé pour prendre une bonne douche, le brun était encore perdu dans ses pensées en regardant Naruto. Il se demandait comment serait sa vie s'il n'avait pas rencontré le blond, toujours un peu fade et peut-être déjà mort sur le territoire du maître de la tempête. Le pirate laissa ses souvenirs défilaient dans ses pensées se rappelant de la bonne époque… Il y a dix ans…

Flash Back

Sur le Konoha, un petit brun aux cheveux relevant en pique derrière la tête et deux mèches encadrées son visage pâle, ce petit garçon courait sur le pont vers une personne allongée au sol. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus jeune malgré qu'il soit plus vieux, des cheveux plus long attaché en catogan et deux grandes cernes sous ses yeux

- Itachi ! s'exclama le plus jeune

- Qui a-t-il Sasuke tu ne vois pas que je fais une petite sieste, sourit le plus vieux

- Tu m'as promis que tu m'aiderais à contrôler mon Sharingan et mes dons, expliqua le petit brun

- Sasuke… soupira Itachi, je m'occupe de toi après désolé petit frère

Le grand brun tapa ses deux doigts sur le front de son jeune frère qui fit une grimace de douleur

- Itachi, c'est toujours pareil avec toi, tu me dis désolé et après tu me tapes le front, bouda Sasuke

- C'est parce que je t'aime petit frère, je me suis occupé de toi depuis la mort de père et mère après tout, sourit le grand brun

- Dis nee-san, tu te souviens de quoi de père et mère ? demanda le plus jeune

- Que c'était des parents aimant et que je suis attristé que tu ne les as pas connu, dit Itachi

- Dis grand-frère, tu peux me raconter une histoire que tu te souviens d'eux s'il te plaît ? supplia Sasuke

Itachi sourit et raconta une anecdote à son jeune frère

Fin du Flash Back

Un sourire ornait les lèvres du brun. Il se dit que c'était le bon vieux temps avant que le malheur n'arrive et emporte Itachi de l'autre côté où se trouvait ses parents.

Aujourd'hui, il était seul mais grâce à tout le monde il était heureux surtout avec Naruto et Sakura. Il en était sur ce n'est que le commencement d'une vie paisible.

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan:** Snif, le passé de Sasuke un peu plus présent dans ce chapitre, j'ai envie de pleurer. Sinon alors encore merci pour ceux qui laisse des rewiews et je vous fais une offre spécial car c'est bientôt noël et que je suis une gentille auteur (enfin je sais pas si cela ce dit) donc vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez sur les ORIGINE de Pirate of magic comme par exemple comment cette histoire m'est venu et autre, sur ceux ciao :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Je tiens encore à remercier les personnes qui ont eu la bonté de me laisser des mots pour ce chapitre pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé les mots ils sont caractérisés par ce symbole "*" donc je vous souhaite un bon chapitre**

* * *

_**Cha**__**pitre 12**_

Les jours se défilaient mais ne se ressembler nullement. A bord du Konoha, tout le monde s'activait pour l'événement de l'année, l'anniversaire de Naruto. Ce dernier avait récupéré de la pose du sceau pour enfermer temporairement l'ombre qui le détruisait de l'intérieur par le biais de ses visions. Sasuke et Sakura étaient rassurés tous les préparatifs se faisait rapidement, il avait même le thème de la soirée qui sera porté sur les déguisements que les filles du bateau auront confectionné.

Le blond devait rester allonger sur le lit pour laisser le temps au sceau de s'habituer sous la surveillance de Shizune et Hinata qui vérifiaient de temps en temps. Le jeune prince soupira, il voulait voir ses amis enfin il voulait surtout voir Sasuke pour lui parler seulement le blond avait l'impression d'être un enfant concilier dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Naruto soupira, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour le pirate cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'ils ne se sont pas vus et le prince pensait que Sasuke lui en voulait encore de lui avoir caché sa véritable identité. Le blond laissa une larme couler sur ses joues, son cœur lui faisait mal, rien qu'à l'idée que le brun ne veuille plus lui parler le faisait souffrir plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Naruto voulait ressentir de nouveau les sensations qu'il avait avec Sasuke dans leur moment intime comme leur main qui se tenait, ou en encore leur baiser… Le prince devait se rendre à l'évidence il était tombé amoureux du pirate qui l'avait enlevé dès leur première rencontre. A cette pensée, le cœur de Naruto battait la chamade et un sourire se flétrit sur ses lèvres, lui Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze s'était épris d'un hors la loi du nom de Sasuke Uchiha.

Pendant ce temps, le brun regardait les costumes et l'un d'eux attira son regard et un sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres, chuchotant un truc à Sakura qui sourit elle aussi étrangement. Tout le monde avait mis la main à la pâte dès que le capitaine avait « ordonné » de faire une fête surprise pour l'anniversaire du blond. Tsunade avait parlé avec Sasuke des événements chez Jiraya, lui demandant d'aller à Sanderra. La blonde soupira avant d'accepter après il en allait de la sécurité de Naruto.

Ce dernier était assis sur le lit du pirate et s'ennuyer ferme, rien à faire à part se reposer. Shizune et Hinata étaient parties le laissant seul avec ses songes et ses angoisses. Depuis quelques temps, ses visions étaient flous, sans doute que le sceau l'avait bien affaibli l'empêchant d'utiliser ses dons correctement. Le blond regarda son sceau, il trouvait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à un soleil avec des écritures dessus formant ses rayons. Un nouveau soupire traversait ses lèvres, Naruto voulait vraiment voir Sasuke et lui parler, l'expliquer mais rien à faire Shizune m'avait dit qu'il avait d'autre chose à faire pour l'instant. En ayant entendu cette phrase, dès que la brune fut sortie des larmes avaient embué sa vision. Depuis Naruto restait tranquillement allonger sur le lit du brun et ressentait de nouveau le poids de la solitude.

Sur le pont, tout le monde essaya un costume sauf Shizune qui devra emmener l'invité principal. Les préparatifs étaient enfin terminés. Aujourd'hui, on est le dix Octobre, Sasuke était impatient de revoir son petit blond, il aurait aimé être là pour lui mais cela lui était impossible avec tout ce monde qui lui demandait de l'aide à droite à gauche.

Tous les habitants du Konoha étaient fins prêt, il ne manquait plus que l'invité d'honneur que Shizune allait chercher. Cette dernière entra dans la chambre et elle vit Naruto assit sur son lit.

- Naruto, je peux vérifier le sceau, s'il te plaît ? demanda la brune

- Oui vas-y, sourit le blond en soulevant son tee-shirt

La jeune femme observa minutieusement et rien d'anormal le sceau faisait bien son travail et il protégeait à merveille.

- Je pense que tu peux enfin te lever, confia Shizune, ton corps n'a fait aucun rejet par rapport au sceau. Maintenant, tu viens ?

- Où ça ? S'étonna Naruto

- Bah sur le pont, tu te sens mieux tu peux enfin te lever, expliqua la brune, et rien de mieux qu'un bon bol d'air frais pour se faire du bien

- Oui tu as raison je m'habille et j'arrive, répondit le blond en se levant mais à peine eut-il posé les pieds au sol qu'il tituba un peu

- C'est normal, tu es resté alité pendant plusieurs jours mais ne t'inquiète sa ira mieux, répliqua la jeune femme

Naruto partit dans ses appartements pour mettre un tenue un peu plus chaude que un simple pyjama, ce n'est pas le moment de tomber malade et de retourner illico presto au lit à dormir et à ne rien faire pendant un moment à part ruminer un peu.

Shizune attendait le blond à la sortie de sa chambre et l'accompagna au pont. La brune ouvrit la porte et Naruto n'eut seulement le temps d'entendre un « surprise bon anniversaire » que des confettis l'attaquèrent de toute part. Il vit dans la foule tous les habitants de Konoha déguiser avec un grand panneau derrière eux écrit « Bon anniversaire Naruto ». Le pont était entièrement décoré avec des couleurs chaudes avec des ballons accrochés à certain endroit, une magnifique table avec une nappe de couleur rouge rubis. Des petits plats richement décoré avec de la nourriture qui semblait délicieuse. Naruto fut étonné de voir Sasuke dans la foule avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le blond devint rouge comme une tomate voyant le costume du pirate, si le prince devait trouver un adjectif pour définir le brun se serait une bombe sexuelle*. Des oreilles de chat étaient mises sur ses cheveux ébène. Il avait toujours le même visage, sa chemise bleu marine dévoiler un torse d'une blancheur inouïe et il portait un jean en cuir noir avec une petite queue derrière. Naruto se demandait si Sasuke avait mis un caleçon sous son jean ? A cette pensée, le blond avait rougis d'un coup à deux doigts de ne plus avoir de sang aux jambes. Sakura, elle était habillée d'une robe courte de couleur rouge, ses cheveux étaient rattachés en chignon haut maintenu par des baguettes et de longues bottes noires.

- Bon anniversaire, Naruto, dit Sasuke

Une larme coula sur la joue du blond faisait flipper de brun

-Naruto… Sa ne te plaît pas, souffla le pirate mais il se reçut une tornade blonde dans ses bras l'enlaçant fortement

- Tu rigoles, bien sur que sa me plaît. C'était pour sa que tu n'étais pas venu me voir, en vérité tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir caché la vérité, pleura le blond

- Baka, je ne t'en veux pas et oui c'était pour sa, je voulais te voir mais tout le monde avait besoin de moi, chuchota Sasuke

- Alors pour te faire pardonner… Embrasse-moi, murmura Naruto à l'oreille du brun qui écarquilla les yeux, si tu veux te faire pardonner je veux que tu m'embrasses, prends ça comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire, Naruto lui demandait de l'embrasser pour la il ne savait plus combien mais il ne tint plus et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle du blond qui se sentait beaucoup mieux de retrouver ce goût qui lui avait tant manqué et il en profitait.

-Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! La fougue de Noël est avec vous jeune gens, s'exclama la voix de Gaï. Naruto regarda le gêneur et il fut statufié sur place devant lui, il avait le pire père noël* que la terre n'est jamais porté. Le dit père noël était vêtu d'un bonnet rouge avec un pompon blanc avec des tâches vertes. Il avait encore ses gros sourcils noirs, une longue barbe blanche avec un sourire digne des publicités de Colgate, le pouce en l'air. Un haut rouge avec du coton blanc et en bas se fut la vision d'horreur pour notre pauvre Naruto. Gaï avait mis un couvre sexe au lieu d'un pantalon rouge et il avait de longues jambes poilues. Le blond fut heureux qu'il n'est pas d'enfant à bord sinon il les plaint de suite.

- Gaï… On est en Octobre et noël est dans deux mois et c'est quoi cette accoutrement ? s'exclama Sasuke qui n'avait pas remarqué au début la tenue extravagante de son aîné

- Bah on offre des cadeaux et le père noël en offre et je voulais montrer une grande virilité avec donc j'avais pris sa, expliqua le vieux avec un autre sourire rayonnant

Sasuke soupira devant tant de stupidité. Naruto ne savait pas si c'était le moment de s'évanouir ou de vomir son petit déjeuner. Sinon tout le monde avait un déguisement correct, Kakashi en pirate, Hinata en futur marié, Kiba en chien pour changer, Shino en capuche man, Tsunade en femme d'affaire, Ino en voyante, Sai en peintre français, Choji en cuistot d'ailleurs il était déjà partit goûter les plats au buffet, Shizune ne s'était pas déguisé mais celui que Naruto préféré était celui de Sasuke, il lui allait à merveille.

Sakura avait vu et entendu leur petite conversation lorsqu'il était enlacé et elle avait vu que le brun ne laissait pas Naruto très indifférent.

- Tiens Naruto, sourit la rose en tendant un sac

- Pourquoi ? demanda le blond

- Pour que tu puisses te déguiser voyons, ria la jeune femme, on la tous choisis pour toi

Le prince prit le sac et alla se changer. Sakura lança un regard complice à Sasuke. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme revint très rouge

- Vous êtes sur que c'était ma tenue ? demanda nerveusement Naruto

Sasuke regarda le chef d'œuvre et il n'était pas déçu. Naruto portait un petit ruban orange dans les cheveux. Un tee-shirt et une jupe d'écolière avec de longues jambières bleus marines. Le brun s'avança vers le blond et il se mit à genoux devant le prince et lui prit sa main

-Naruto… Je suis fou* de vous, souffla Sasuke en faisant un magnifique baisemain, voulez-vous m'épouser

Il se reçut un coup sur la tête de Sakura qui était énervé même si cela la faisait plus rire qu'autre chose

-Je proteste votre honneur, s'exclama la rose

- Oh ! Oh ! Oh…

- Pourquoi Gaï fait le géant vert ? demanda Naruto

- Mais non, il essaie de faire le père noël, soupira Sakura

- Ah bon ? s'étonna le blond, en tout cas un peu rater

- Pourquoi tout d'un coup la fougue de noël s'en va, pleura Gaï

Sasuke sourit dans son coin, il ne s'était pas trompé ce déguisement lui aller à merveille. La fête battait son plein tout le monde dansait sur des tubes, même Naruto danser faisant baver Sasuke qui le matait en discrétion mais malheureusement pour lui Sakura l'avait remarqué et alla le voir

-Allez ! Propose-lui une danse ! Incita la rose

- Mais… Dit Sasuke

- Il n'y a pas de mais vas-y je suis sur qu'il en sera heureux, sourit la jeune femme

Le brun se glissa dans la foule jusqu'à Naruto. Ce dernier dansait sur le rythme de « Little bad girl » chauffant un peu l'atmosphère autour de lui tellement qu'on ne sentait plus la fraîcheur du mois d'Octobre. Soudain, Il sentit quelqu'un dans son dos et ne fut pas étonné de voir Sasuke derrière calant son torse découvert contre son dos. Le blond se retourna comprenant l'intention de son ami et les deux dansaient plus rien autour ne comptait pour eux hormis la musique qui décidait de leur pas et de leur envie à être ensemble et rien que eux deux.

Sur le dernier refrain, Naruto se faisait plus chaud réveillant l'envie de Sasuke. Ce dernier se colla encore plus au blond, ce n'était pas comme leur première fête où il dansait comme ça, le brun avait l'impression que le prince dansait pour attirer un mâle lors du moment de la fécondation. Le pirate répondit avec ardeur. Naruto continua à danser sur la chanson suivante tout en se déhanchant devant Sasuke qui en demandait un peu plus.

Soudain, la musique s'arrêta ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke. Tout le monde les regardait puis se tourner Sakura qui tenait un micro

-Bonsoir à tous et merci d'avoir bien voulu nous aider pour l'anniversaire de Naru, s'exclama la rose, Naruto, mon petit frère de cœur, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, 17 ans cela ce fête et je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré comme tout le monde ici. J'espère que tu resteras encore longtemps avec nous.

Naruto vit ensuite Sasuke allait prendre le micro

-Naruto, comme tu le sais, on vécut plein de chose ensemble et j'aimerai te dire que je ne regrette nullement de t'avoir rencontré ce jour, je me demande comment serai ma vie ? Sans doute pas bien gai, ria doucement le brun, je suis plutôt heureux d'être à tes cotés et j'espère qu'on restera comme cela

Une larme perla au coin des yeux du blond, lui était vraiment heureux de vivre avec Sasuke et les autres. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, maintenant il sait pourquoi il était tombé fou* amoureux du pirate. Pour sa perversité enfin cela et à revoir, sa gentillesse, son obsession du thé, ses rares rires qui n'offraient que à ses amis chers, sa peau aussi blanche que la lune, ses yeux dont on a envie de nager dedans. Oui il aimait tout de Sasuke dans leur moindre détail. Il s'avança vers le brun et il se jeta dans ses bras l'enlaçant fortement.

-Merci Sasuke, chuchota le blond

- De rien, murmura le brun

- Et si on fait des petits jeux ? proposa Sakura, par exemple le jeu de la bouteille. Les règles sont simple la bouteille va désigner deux personnes et ces personnes devront s'embrasser et je m'en fous que vous soyez du même sexe.

Tout le monde se mit en rond autour d'une bouteille de limonade. Le jeu commença et les premiers à s'embrasser était Gaï et Lee. Naruto avait failli vomir cela ne le dégouter pas mais c'était étrange. Le baiser fini, le jeu continua, Sakura dut embrasser Sai mais aucun des deux bronchaient. Kiba embrassa Hinata qui dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent la brune s'évanouit. Ino embrassa Choji. Shikamaru embrassa Kakashi. Tsunade embrassa Shizune et Sasuke embrassa Naruto qui profita vraiment du baiser comme si c'était le dernier.

Le jeu suivant était celui de action ou vérité. Gaï courage a dit action et son gage était de mettre un pantalon. Shikamaru était qu'il devait arrêter de dire « galère » jusqu'à la fin du jeu. Naruto dit vérité

- Naruto es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ? demanda Sakura avec un petit sourire

Le visage de Naruto vira au rouge bien foncé.

-Oui, répondit le blond

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, se demandant de qui le prince était amoureux. Un petit pincement prit son cœur à cette révélation, il se dit que peut-être que Naruto ne l'embrassait que par plaisir. Naruto vit sur le visage du brun de la douleur et à cette constatation, le blond se leva et partit en courant jusqu'à sa chambre. Sakura avait vu le petit manège des deux garçons et elle se dit qu'elle était peut-être allée un peu fort.

Sasuke ayant vu Naruto partir en courant décida de le rejoindre. Devant sa porte, il était surpris d'entendre le blond pleurait. Ce dernier était en position fœtal dans son lit. Quand il avait vu le visage triste du pirate il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'en voulait comme si le brun avait compris et lui disait « désolé Naruto mais moi je ne ressens rien pour toi », le blond savait qu'il était stupide si cela se trouve ce n'était pas pour cela le regard. Il se leva de son lit pour ouvrir la porte et derrière il était surpris de voir Sasuke.

-Naruto je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux, dit le brun

- Oui je crois aussi qu'on devrait en parler, répondit le prince en laissant le pirate rentrer dans sa chambre

- Naruto, pourquoi es-tu parti en pleurant ? demanda Sasuke

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même je me sentais mal plein de chose tourner dans ma tête, expliqua Naruto, je suis désolé toi et les autres vous avez fait tout cela pour moi et je m'en vais comme un voleur

- Pirate, coupa le brun, désolé mais sur ce bateau tu n'es pas un voleur mais un pirate

- Désolé mais sache que quand je disais cela…

- Je sais que tu ne mentais pas, n'oublie pas que je sais quand quelqu'un ment, je veux juste que tu sois heureux avec la personne que tu aimes, dit Sasuke

- Pourquoi tu me dis cela ? demanda le blond un peu perdu

Pour le répondre le pirate posa ses lèvres sur celle du prince qui ne s'attendait pas à cela

-Car je t'aime, répondit le brun

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent à cette révélation. Sasuke l'aimait… Son cœur jouait la farandole, des papillons volaient dans son ventre. Les joues du blond étaient bien rouges.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke, répondit le prince

Ce fut au tour du brun d'écarquiller les yeux et il ne décelait aucun mensonge dans la phrase de Naruto et il prit les lèvres qui lui revenaient le droit. Le blond se mit lui aussi à participer au baiser, leurs langues se touchèrent pour mieux se retrouver. La main de Sasuke passa sous le haut du prince pour caresser cette peau douce et agréable. Naruto lâcha un soupire de contentement face au petit traitement de Sasuke. Seulement le blond que sa allait trop vite et stoppa le brun

- Désolé Sasuke mais on ne va pas un trop vite, dit le prince, on vient de se mettre ensemble et la minute d'après tu veux me dépuceler

- Si tu veux je peux attendre, sourit le brun en léchant le cou de son amant

- Tu es sur que tu pourras attendre ? demanda le blond

- Bien sur après tout on n'est pas pressé mais Naruto, on peut dormir ensemble ce soir ? dit le pirate

Naruto accepta et ils étaient tous les deux enlaçaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, soupirant d'aise. Sasuke était heureux il sortait avec le blond, il n'aurait jamais cru que ce dernier répondrait à ses sentiments mais il en était heureux. Naruto lui dormait caler contre le torse dénudé de son petit ami, bercer par les battements du cœur du brun qui battait pour lui et rien que pour lui. Sasuke lui s'endormit peu de temps après et il ne remarqua pas des visiteurs.

- Ils sont enfin ensemble depuis le temps qu'il se court après, soupira Shikamaru

- La fougue de noël est avec eux, s'exclama Gaï

- Gaï, on n'est toujours pas noël, souffla Kakashi

- Ils sont vraiment trop chou, s'extasia Ino

- Est-ce qu'on peut retourner manger ? demanda Choji

- Et bien voilà pourquoi Sasuke faisait tout cela pour Naruto, sourit Tsunade

- J'espère que le sceau tiendra avec une bête sexuelle comme Sasuke, se plaignit Shizune

- Je me demande qui sera au dessus, ria Kiba, je vous parie tout ce que j'ai que Naruto n'a aucune chance d'être seme

- Je suis sur que avec eux je pourrai faire un magnifique tableau, dit Sai

- Personne ne pense à moi, soupira Shino

- Bonne chance mes amis, j'espère que tu pourras voir tes cadeaux d'anniversaire demain, sourit Sakura en fermant la porte allant dans sa chambre pour dormir épuiser de sa journée

La rose était heureuse pour Naruto et Sasuke sauf que maintenant elle a peur que le brun ne décide de profiter de son petit frère de cœur pour le pervertir.

Tout le monde s'endormit, la route pour Sanderra sera parsemé d'embuche et cela tous les habitants du Konoha le savaient mais hors de question d'abandonner la survie de Naruto dépendait d'eux et c'est ce qu'ils feront, ils protégeront le blond de tous les dangers.

Dans la chambre du prince, un vent caressa son visage comme une mère touche son enfant, le protégeant, le cristal s'illumina pour aspirer la brise au alentour faisant soupirer de bien être le blond.

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan**: Sa yeah le couple sasunaru vient de naître pour les mots j'espère que vous avez reconnu les votres, je vous remercie encore. Bon sinon j'aimerai au moins 5 rewiews si se n'est pas trop pour pouvoir poster le chapitre 13 car je ne sais pas du tout si vous avez aimé et je suis en état de stresse profond même la vieille le remarque donc au moins s'il vous plaît qu'il soit méchant ou encore des encouragements laissez des rewiews, sur ceux je vous dis ciao :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur: toujours moi**

**Note de l'auteur: **Merci pour vos rewiews, ils m'ont fait très plaisirs **Chouquette** pour t'expliquer le Konoha est un bateau enchanté donc tout peu arriver même les choses les plus insolites mais je reste dans le raisonnable. Bon j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Cha**__**pitre **__**13**_

Le vent soufflait telle une brise calme, le ciel d'un bleu magnifique était recouvert par moment par des petits nuages blancs comme le coton. Naruto se sentait bien ici, c'était son endroit favori, que le ciel a perte de vue. Il volait dans la voûte céleste portait par le vent. Le blond se sentait enfin libre plus aucune contrainte, il n'était que Naruto et non Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze le prince qui a fuit le trône juste lui mais il savait qu'il manquait quelqu'un pour que tout cela soit parfait… Sasuke. A ce nom le blond sourit le vent le transportait n'importe où et il le vit, toujours aussi beau… Aussi attirant… Son amant. Naruto vola vers lui qui lui tendait la main mais lorsque les doigts allèrent se toucher quelque chose le tira en arrière l'éloignant de Sasuke.

- SASUKE ! Pleura le prince

Il se réveilla en sursaut, les goûtes de sueur perlaient sur son front, sa respiration était saccadée, des frissons le prenaient quelque chose voulait l'éloigner de son petit ami. Ce dernier se leva lui aussi en sursaut en sentant son amant s'être redressé d'un coup

- Sa va Naruto ? demanda-t-il inquiet

- Oui c'est juste un cauchemar, répondit le blond

- Viens là, chuchota le brun prenant Naruto dans ses bras, rendors-toi sa te fera du bien

Le prince hocha la tête et repartit dormir. Sasuke regarda son amant étrangement quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas qu'un mauvais rêve mais il n'en était pas sur, surtout que Naruto ne semblait nullement mentir en disant cela. Le brun surveilla son petit ami réfléchissant au problème qu'il s'imposait de nouveau devant lui. Il se dit qu'il devait atteindre Sanderra au plus vite. Sasuke regarda le cristal autour du cou du blond et il le toucha. Une lumière bleue remplissait la pièce et le brun fut transporté dans un immense château.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, mais où il était, il ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait un château sur le Konoha et encore moins dans la chambre de son amant. Soudain, des rires emplirent le couloir ornait de plusieurs tableau par réflexe, le brun se cacha derrière une colonne et il fut surpris de voir un petit blond qui lui était très familier, seulement il était petit et il souriait naïvement.

-Naruto-sama ! Revenez immédiatement ! Vos cours ne sont pas finis ! s'exclama un homme derrière lui. Il était plutôt âgé, des cheveux couleur poivre et sel attaché en catogan arrivant aux épaules et une tenue de majordome

- Désolé Taki mais je refuse de retourner là-bas, ria le petit blond en tirant la langue à l'homme derrière lui

- Naruto-sama ! Vous êtes un prince et ce genre de comportement ne va pas à une personne de votre rang, je vous l'ai déjà enseigné, s'exclama le professeur

- Je m'en fiche, papa dit que je n'ai pas à tout suivre car je n'ai que 4 ans, répliqua le prince, et que je ne monterai au trône que lorsque mes parents seront trop vieux et qu'ils mourront ce que je ne veux absolument pas qui arrive, bouda Naruto, c'est même la vieille Marta qui m'a dit cela

- Marta mais elle est morte après le couronnement de votre père, s'étonna le vieil homme

- Oui mais elle est venue me voir hier après midi, elle est vraiment gentille et à l'écoute, sourit le blond

Sasuke écoutait la conversation depuis sa cachette, il était surpris il était dans les souvenirs de Naruto. Le brun était étonné le blond était comme ça quand il était jeune. Soudain, il vit un homme ressemblant au prince mais en plus vieux et sans les traits, il devina que c'était son père

- Naruto… Arrête d'embêter ce pauvre Taki, ria le nouveau venu

- Papa ! s'exclama le bambin se jetant dans les bras de son père, tu sais quoi Marta m'a dit que toi aussi quand tu avais mon âge tu loupais tes cours !

Minato eut quelque sueur comment son fils pouvait savoir cela mais il se mit à rire vraiment son enfant était aussi spécial que le racontait son vieil ami Jiraya

-Naruto… Tu dois suivre tes cours c'est important pour un prince, sourit le roi

- Mais papa, tu ne vas pas mourir tout de suite donc j'ai tout mon temps, râla le blond, et puis d'abord je suis un grand garçon et je veux te protéger toi et maman

- Naruto tu parles comme les adultes, soupira Minato, Taki tu devrais calmer tes cours, mon pauvre fils ne va pas grandir correctement, il ne fait même plus ses erreurs de langue dont il avait l'habitude de nous faire

- Chéri, calme toi, intervint la voix d'une femme. Sasuke fut étonné, l'arrivante était très belle, de long cheveux roux lui arrivant en bas du dos, des yeux bleus verts, elle portait une magnifique robe en soie

- Maman ! s'exclama le petit garçon courant dans les bras de sa mère

Sasuke n'en revenait sa mère était vraiment belle, elle souriait à son fils l'enveloppant dans une sorte de cocon protecteur. Naruto sourit chaleureusement à petit trésor.

-Dis maman ? Ce soir, tu me raconteras une histoire, s'il te plaît ? supplia l'enfant

- Bien sur ne t'inquiète pas, sourit la femme

- Je me demande pourquoi mon propre fils te préfère toi plutôt que moi, bouda Minato

- C'est simple c'est un garçon, ria Kushina, c'est un truc de maman tu ne peux pas comprendre chéri

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je t'aime fort comme ça, dit Naruto en écartant les bras au maximum avec ses petits bras, et j'aime très fort maman, Marta et tout le monde dans la maison, vous êtes tous ma famille

- Mon fils est vraiment merveilleux, pleura le grand blond

Sasuke sourit dans son coin vraiment Naruto était trop mignon quand il était enfant. Soudain, il vit son futur petit ami le regarder avec des yeux d'une personne étonné et il s'avança vers lui

-Tu es qui ? demanda le prince

- Naruto ? De quoi tu parles ? Il y a personne ici, dit Kushina

- Mais s'il y a un grand garçon avec des cheveux bizarres, expliqua Naruto

- Naruto qu'est ce que tu racontes, il n'y a personne, répondit la mère

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux comment cela se fait seulement le blond pouvait le voir

-C'est normal, fit une voix dans son dos et il vit une gouvernant assez vieille avec un turban cachant ses cheveux, elle avait des petites lunettes rondes et un visage qui inspirait la sympathie, le jeune prince est entrain de s'éveiller à ses dons et il peut voir des choses que seul lui peux voir, par exemple, nous. Tu es mort il y a longtemps ? demanda la femme

- Je ne suis pas mort madame, je crois que je viens du futur, répondit Sasuke

- Oh ! Je vois et il semblerait à votre visage que vous connaissez le jeune prince, sourit la gouvernante, oh que suis-je impolie je me nomme Marta, je suis morte il y a plus de vingt ans, avant j'étais au service du roi Minato et maintenant mon âme protège notre jeune prince

- Vous devez être heureuse qu'il puisse vous voir, murmura le pirate

- C'est vrai mais Naruto-sama est trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il peut voir des fantômes et je crois qu'il nous prend pour des vraies personnes, expliqua Marta

Sasuke comprit. Le jour, où Naruto lui avait demandé d'aller à Dreak Bast il avait vu le fantôme de sa mère dans son rêve c'est peut-être cet autre don dont parler Jiraya. Le vent souffla doucement et il vit le blond sourire face à ce phénomène

-Le jeune prince a toujours adoré le vent même quand il était encore dans le berceau quand il pleurait et qu'il avait une petite brise cela le calmer et il riait au éclat, dit le fantôme

- Vous voulez dire qu'il adore le vent ? demanda Sasuke

- Je crois que de nous tous le prince comprend le langage du vent, répondit Marta, je ne sais pas c'est très étrange mais Naruto-sama est voué à vivre de grande chose, j'en suis certaine

- Dis monsieur ? Tu veux bien jouer avec moi, intervint la petite voix de Naruto qui tira la conversation entre Sasuke et Marta

- Si tu veux mais tu peux m'appeler Sasuke si tu veux, sourit le brun

- Dis Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu ne me vouvoies pas comme les autres ? Demanda le blond, tout le monde dit que lorsqu'on est un prince tous ses sujets doivent lui montrer du respect et le vouvoyer, alors pourquoi tu me tutoies ?

- Désolé c'est par habitude, répondit le pirate

- Habitude ? S'étonna le prince, bon ce n'est pas grave tu viens Sasuke on va jouer dans ma chambre

Le brun suivit son futur amant jusqu'à sa chambre et il fut surpris de voir qu'elle était dix fois plus grand que sur le Konoha. Un grand lit double, des jouets traînant sur le sol, un magnifique tapis couleur vermeille avec de magnifique symbole des quatre saisons. Il vit sur le mur une spirale rouge

-Tu regardes notre emblème ? Ce symbole est celui de la famille de ma mère qui est Uzumaki. Cela représente une spirale, expliqua Naruto, c'est vraiment gentil à toi de bien vouloir jouer avec moi, je n'ai pas souvent d'ami il y a Marta, Taki et d'autres domestiques mais je voulais au moins un ami plus jeune

- Comment cela plus jeune ? demanda Sasuke

- Les personnes sont occupées du château et ils sont adulte, il ne pense plus à jouer avec un enfant comme moi, répondit Naruto, je dois dire que je ne t'avais jamais vu avant

- C'est normal, je ne viens pas souvent… Mais je trouve que tu parles beaucoup comme un adulte, remarqua le brun

- Je suis le futur roi même si cette tache me fait vraiment peur, au fond de moi, j'aurai aimé naître ailleurs et non avec du sang royal. De temps en temps, je rêve que je vais voyager sur un magnifique bateau avec plein de personne qui seront gentils avec moi et qui m'aimeront pour ce que je suis et non étant le fils du roi et de la reine Namikaze mais j'aime de tout mon cœur mes parents, j'aimerai juste être un enfant comme les autres, dit-il en s'accoudant à la fenêtre

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Naruto avait déjà rêvé qu'il irait sur le Konoha ou est-ce un hasard ? Le brun s'inquiétait cela faisait un moment qu'il était dans les souvenirs de son amant. Il ignorait comment revenir à la réalité. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose se cramponner à son haut et il vit une petite touffe blonde.

- Pourquoi est ce que je me sens bien près de toi ? demanda Naruto, j'ai envie de rester comme cela tous les jours

- Naruto ! C'est l'heure de ta sieste ! s'exclama Kushina en entrant dans la pièce avec un livre

- Génial ! Dis Sasuke ? Tu veux rester avec moi ? dit le blond avec une moue adorable qu'il ne put qu'accepter

Le brun écoutait l'histoire et regardait Naruto s'émerveillait devant. Le pirate avait trouvé une nouvelle facette de son amant, celui d'un petit garçon naïf croquant la vie à pleine dent et il ne se lassait pas de découvrir d'autre visage sous le masque de son petit ami. L'histoire fut finie et Kushina embrassa son fils sur le front, cette scène lui rappelait sur le Konoha. Maintenant, il comprenait le mot du blond quand il avait fait ce geste. Le prince incita le pirate à s'allonger sur le lit

- Bonne nuit, sourit le petit garçon se calant sur le torse du brun qui lui répondit

Soudain, une lumière entraîna Sasuke ailleurs et il remarqua qu'il était de retour sur le Konoha avec Naruto qui dort à ses côtés. Le brun se demandait si tout cela était un rêve ou bien un souvenir du blond ?

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan:** Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé donc comme avant au moins 5 rewiews pour la suite :) ciao


	15. Chapter 15

**Lovelessnaru-chan: Désolé pour ce petit retard, avec la fin des cours et en plus mon conseil de classe qui vient juste de passer c'était chaud, sinon merci pour vos rewiews et j'espère que vous aimerez bien ce chapitre malgré qu'il soit cours, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_**Cha**__**pitre 14**_

Sasuke n'en revenait toujours pas, il était allé dans les souvenirs de son amant. Le brun se sentit rougir, il avait vu une facette de Naruto qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaître et il en était très heureux. Seulement il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur ce petit garçon qui jouait mais qui ressentait une solitude au fond de lui. Le pirate regarda de nouveau le cristal et il le toucha. Une nouvelle lumière bleue emplissait la chambre et le brun se sentit aspirer.

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il était de nouveau dans le château. Le brun regardait autour de lui. Il vit un trône et des centaines de paysans juste devant, ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur le roi Minato et sa femme

-Chéri… Tu crois qu'on ne devrait pas… balbutia Kushina

- C'est pour le bien de notre fils, répondit le grand blond

Le couple passa devant Sasuke sans le voir pour ensuite aller sur le trône. Soudain, le brun sentit une main et il vit que c'était Marta.

-Il se passe quoi Marta ? demanda le pirate

- C'est le prince. Depuis quelque temps, il fait des cauchemars affreux. Ses parents pensent qu'il devrait mettre le cristal autour de son cou pour limiter ses pouvoirs, expliqua la femme, d'ailleurs cela fais un moment que je ne vous ai pas vu

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Sasuke

- Oui ! Cela doit bien faire un ou deux ans que vous avez disparu, le prince est toujours un peu triste mais bon c'est un grand garçon, sourit Marta

Sasuke n'en revenait cela faisait deux années qu'il avait loupé. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Naruto en pleure

-Maman sa a recommencé, pleura l'enfant, la femme sortit de la salle du trône avec son fils sous les yeux désolés de Marta

- Il semblerait que le moment soit venu, dit la domestique, le prince ne pourra plus nous voir comme avant

- Il se passe quoi ? demanda le brun

- Hier soir, un intrus est entré dans le château et le prince a fait un horrible cauchemar, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il a vu ses parents se faire poignarder dans leur lit alors qu'ils dormaient. Le château était en feu et il aurait vu une ombre dans les flammes, expliqua la femme

Le pirate écarquilla les yeux se rappelant d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Naruto lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il avait eu une vision la veille de la mort de ses parents, cela voulait dire que ce soir tout disparaîtra. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver le blond n'étant qu'un esprit venu du futur et puis même s'il aurait pu cela changerai le courant du temps. Le brun vit le roi partir dans le couloir retrouver sa femme et son fils.

Le père revint un peu soulager, il savait que son fils allait développer ses pouvoirs rapidement mais pour lui c'est trop. Minato avait demandé à Kushina. Le soir même de concentrer les dons de Naruto, ignorant encore son don. Le roi avait beau cherché, il ne comprenait pas son fils avait la capacité de voir des choses que même eux ne comprenne pas comme ce « Sasuke » qui c'est ? Surement un ami que son enfant a inventé pour se sentir moins car étrangement il n'en avait plus entendu parler, il entendait surtout Naruto parlait de Marta mais plus de « Sasuke ». Minato voulait comprendre son fils être là quand il irait mal, quand ses mauvais rêves reviendront.

Sasuke regardait le souverain et il remarqua une triste mine.

-Le roi est inquiet pour le prince comme la reine. Depuis quelques temps, ils ne comprennent plus rien tandis que les dons du jeune prince accroissent de façon démesurée pour un enfant de son âge et ils ne savent plus quoi faire alors la reine avait décidé avec sa majesté de donner un collier qu'on appelle la pierre de Sanderra qui est dans la famille Uzumaki depuis des générations, expliqua Marta, mais j'ignore si cela durera longtemps

- Vous êtes inquiète ? Demanda Sasuke

- Un peu oui le prince n'est pas assez mature malgré ce que ses professeurs disent, il reste un enfant terrifié par ses propres cauchemars et qu'on veut faire grandir trop vite c'est si on demandait à un troll de ne plus faire de mal, il pourrait le faire mais pas tout de suite, répondit le fantôme.

Le brun marchait dans le couloir, il ne comprenait plus il était censé être dans les souvenirs de Naruto à moins que… Sasuke regarda autour de lui et il écarquilla les yeux. Il était dans les souvenirs que le cristal a créés pour lui faire voir le passé du blond comme s'il y était. « Cette pierre a ce pouvoir aussi ? » se demanda le pirate, mais alors si c'était vraiment le cas, il n'a pas vraiment vu Naruto… Il ne voyait que le fantôme de ses souvenirs et non le vrai blond tout cela n'est pas réel… En pensant à cela, Sasuke fut déçu mais il se demandait pourquoi le cristal voulait lui faire voir les souvenirs du prince.

Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir la personne la plus détestable qui soit… Danzo

-Grâce à Orochimaru, je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de la famille royale et prendre le pouvoir pour mettre un nouveau règne sans pirate et sans problème. Minato aurait du m'écouter et continuer la peine de mort pour ces barbares qui pillent sans vergogne, sourit le vieil homme avec le visage recouvert de bandage sauf sur un œil, un kimono qui lui cachait son bras droit et il avait une canne dans l'autre main, comme c'est Uchiha… Ils pillent depuis des années sur leur « bateau » allant même jusqu'à souiller les nobles terres de Sanderra

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux… Sanderra… La d'où venait la pierre de Naruto.

-Mais tout cela est fini à présent, Orochimaru ! s'écria Danzo et un homme tapis dans l'ombre sortit, sa peau très pâle plus qu'un Uchiha. Le brun tremblait cet homme ressemblait à un serpent avec ses longs cheveux noir arrivant au bas du dos, du maquillage violet surlignant ses yeux de serpent, Trouve le gamin et la famille royale et élimine les

- Danzo… Tu es sur qu'on doit tuer ce gamin ? demanda le serpent, après tout il pourra devenir notre nouveau jouet ?

- D'accord mais je veux que ses parents soient morts, s'exclama le vieil homme avant de partir

Orochimaru sourit

-Danzo ne se doute pas que leur rejeton est bien plus intéressant qu'il n'y paraît ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai mis une partie de mon âme en lui… D'ailleurs, elle doit déjà commencer à le corrompre de l'intérieur

Sasuke sentit une montée de colère le prendre comment cet homme avait osé faire cela à Naruto. Il se jura que lorsqu'il le trouvera il le payera.

Soudain, des lumières orange remplirent le couloir, le brun vint de se rendre compte que le serpent était parti. Le pirate courut pour croiser Naruto pleurant tenu par une domestique, Sasuke resta abasourdit que s'est-il passé ?

- On a tué le roi et la reine, s'exclama une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Marta, ce vieux serpent a tué Minato et Kushina durant leur sommeil. Naruto l'avait vu, il nous a même prévenus… Je me sens honteuse et dire que le pauvre enfant doit être traumatisé.

- Marta, expliquez-vous, s'écria Sasuke

- Le jeune prince s'était levé pour se rincer le visage et il avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de ses parents pour les trouvaient morts dans leur lit, une gouvernante est vite arrivée et a fait sortir Naruto à l'extérieur le château est condamné avec cet incendie, pleura le fantôme

- Mais pourquoi, ont-ils fait cela ? demanda le brun

- Sortons vite d'ici et je vous expliquerai, répondit Marta

Les deux esprits sortirent du château enflammer, Sasuke vit Naruto à genoux pleurant la disparition de ses parents. L'ancienne gouvernante l'intima à s'arrêter pour qu'elle puisse commencer son récit

- Cette histoire remonte un peu avant le couronnement de Minato. Danzo a l'époque était le conseillé de Sarutobi, le grand père de Naruto. Sarutobi était en étroite collaboration avec les Uzumaki, les descendants de la pierre de Sanderra. Il était même dit depuis de longue date que Minato et Kushina se marieront, seulement Danzo n'était pas d'accord, étant donné que Kushina n'avait aucun sang royale dans les veines mais plutôt celui d'une pirate…

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Alors quand dîtes-vous? Je sais je suis méchante de m'arrêter juste là mais bon il le fallait bien sinon comme d'habitude au moins 5 rewiews pour la suite et moi je vous dis a la prochaine, ciao ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello c'est Lovelessnru-chan! On est tous vivant et je suis heureuse comme cela je pourrai mettre la suite et finir Pirate of magic... Merci Kami-sama des ramens. Bon je voulais être gentille et vous mettre la suite car c'est les vacances! Et aussi car c'est bientôt noël hihi! Sinon j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre de Pirate of magic xp, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Cha**__**pitre 15**_

Sasuke n'en revenait pas la mère de Naruto était une pirate ce qui veut dire…

-Oui le jeune prince a lui aussi du sang de pirate dans ses veines, sourit Marta, Danzo haïssait ces personnes de tout son cœur et il était furieux quand Minato a abolit la peine de mort envers cette race que l'ancien conseillé dirait détestable et répugnante mais son idée n'a pas plus au peuple qui était entièrement du côté du jeune roi et la nouvelle loi a été mise en place tandis que Danzo fut exilé du royaume pour trahison. Seulement je savais qu'il allait revenir mais pas aussi vite et encore moi épargner le jeune prince mais j'en suis heureuse, ils nous restent un espoir et c'est lui le jeune Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze qui nous sauvera tous de ce tyran grâce à son don qu'il a obtenu de sa mère…

- Comment sa le don de sa mère ? demanda le brun

- Bah oui Kushina avait un don magnifique seulement le cristal limitait son utilisation, expliqua Marta, je veux juste qu'il le trouve rapidement et qu'il n'oublie pas qui il est

Soudain, Marta disparut laissant Sasuke seul avec ses songes. Il venait d'en apprendre beaucoup sur Naruto comme le fait que sa mère était une pirate mais une question persistait dans son esprit quel était ce don ?

Le brun fut étonné de ne plus voir le prince, il s'avança pour écouter la conversation des domestiques

-C'est affreux le prince s'est enfuit dès que nous avons eu le dos tourner, paniqua une femme

- Surtout qu'on est censé le surveiller, s'exclama une autre, même si je trouve que c'est un enfant à problème. Malgré que sa mère est très gentille n'oublier pas qu'elle était pirate et si cela se trouve son fils deviendra un vrai voyou

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, s'il était matériel et réel il ne se serait pas gêné pour lui foutre une bonne gifle à cette femme. Soudain, il entendit un craquement et il vit une touffe blonde partir dans les bois. Le brun comprit qu'il était juste partit pour aller au toilette et que Naruto avait entendu la domestique. Le pirate courut rejoindre le prince et il le vit accroupi contre un arbre pleurant.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes morts ? Pleura l'enfant, je voulais juste que vous restiez avec moi que vous soyez à mes côtés, me voir devenir adolescent, roi, me marier avec quelqu'un, avoir un enfant peut-être et qui sait juste être avec moi, alors pourquoi on vous a fait cela ? Je veux juste savoir…

Un bruit arriva vers Naruto qui paniqua un peu, les buissons bougeaient et le blond alla voir et il fut étonné de voir une renarde prit dans un piège. Cette dernière grogna contre le prince qui s'approcha doucement de l'animal

-Chut… Du calme, je vais te sortir de là, dit Naruto en s'approchant, la femelle grogna un peu avant de voir le regard sincère du petit garçon.

Le prince libéra la renarde qui repartit dans la forêt, un sourire ornait les lèvres de Naruto se disant que maintenant il devait prendre sa vie en main qu'il ne serait plus Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze mais seulement Naruto le prince déchu dont tout le monde oubliera l'existence.

Sasuke se réveilla dans le lit de Naruto. Ce dernier dormait encore profondément. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, vraiment il n'y avait qu'un Naruto et c'était le sien. Le brun embrassa la tempe du prince avant de sortir du lit. Le pirate s'étira comme un chat pour ensuite allait sur le pont. Le ciel sombre commençait à laisser place à l'aube. Sasuke remarquait que sa petite escapade dans les « souvenirs » de Naruto n'affecter pas le règlement spatio-temporel, il était resté pendant des heures à voyager, apprenant un peu plus sur son amant et il comprenait le regard de son petit ami.

Sakura se leva n'arrivant plus à dormir, cela fait depuis quelques temps que ses rêves étaient mouvementés par plusieurs choses et d'autres malgré que la fête lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle se leva vêtu de sa robe de chambre bleu nuit. En montant sur le pont, elle fut surprise de voir Sasuke. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres surtout que le brun n'avait pas vraiment enlevé ses affaires de la fête surement trop occupé avec Naruto

Arriver sur le pont, la rose vit son ami dans ses pensées regardant le soleil se lever petit à petit dans l'astre. Sakura se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être parler avec le brun

- Sasuke ? fit-elle. Sasuke se retourna et fut surpris de voir Sakura, tu veux qu'on aille s'assoir pour parler tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de conseil

Le brun écarquilla les yeux pour ensuite accepter l'offre de son ancienne groupie, le vent soufflait doucement comme une caresse

-Il n'y a rien de mieux que l'air frais un matin d'Octobre, soupira la rose de bonheur, dis moi ce qui te tracasse

- Sakura… dit Sasuke

- C'est au sujet de Naruto, pas vrai ? Sache que je suis heureuse que vous soyez enfin ensemble, sourit la jeune femme

- Comment… S'étonna le brun

- Allons Sasuke, je te l'ai dis, non. Pour moi ce n'était pas étonnant que vous sortiez ensemble peut-être que personne ne la remarquer mais moi qui vous côtoie tous les jours je l'avais remarqué cette petite flamme dans vos yeux… Enfin, surtout les tiens

- Je trouve que tu me connais mieux que personne Sakura, sourit le brun

- C'est normal on est ami après tout, pas vrai ? Ria la rose, et si cela peut te rassurer tout le monde est au courant et ils le prennent très bien. Après tout le monde sait que tu es un gros pervers attiré par les hommes

- Tu crois que Naruto se confiera plus à moi ? demanda Sasuke

- Bien sur ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne se confiera pas auprès de toi surtout que maintenant vous sortez ensemble vous devez être honnête l'un envers l'autre, expliqua Sakura, si Naruto t'aime comme il te le dit. Il viendra de lui-même te parler.

- Tu as raison mais dis moi Sakura, tu penses qu'on devrait en parler au reste de l'équipage ? demanda le brun

- Pour le secret de Naruto… Je ne sais pas ce n'est pas à nous de le dire mais bien le premier concerné

Le vent se mit à souffler un peu plus fortement, faisant virevolter les cheveux des deux amis. Soudain, il ressentit une énergie émanent du vent, d'où vint-elle ? Petit à petit, la brise redevint calme

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? S'étonna la rose

- Bizarrement je ressentais de la magie mais d'où elle venait ? se demanda Sasuke

Dans la chambre Naruto dormait à point fermer ne se doutant pas de la menace qui planait au dessus de sa tête.

Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, des nuages flottaient autour de l'océan. Naruto regardait le bel azur bleu s'étendre devant lui. Le vent soufflait comme il le fallait. Une silhouette se dessina dans la voûte céleste. Naruto reconnut sa mère qui s'avança vers lui

-Bonjour mon chéri, je suis fière de toi, sourit Kushina

- Maman…

- Je suis contente de ce que tu as fait… Bon je n'aurai jamais cru que tu changerais de bord mais cela ne me dérange pas à part que ton père pleure car il n'aura pas de petit fils. Naruto… Tu sais ce qui t'arrive ? demanda l'ancienne reine

- Pas vraiment… J'ai l'impression que quelque chose essaie de me parler mais j'ai du mal à entendre sa voix, expliqua le blond

- C'est normal, mon fils, tu n'es plus habitué. Surtout que avant tu pouvais voir des choses que personne ne pouvait voir comme Marta, tu te souviens d'elle, au moins ? L'interrogea la rousse

- Bien sur que je me souviens de Marta, elle était mon amie au château, sourit le prince, pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé de pourquoi tu ne la voyais plus ? Ria Kushina, eh bien je vais te le dire, en plus d'avoir des dons de voyance tu avais un petit cadeau et c'est ce cadeau qui nous a trompé ton père et moi. Tu pouvais voir les fantômes… On avait pensé que ce don serait celui dont nous avait parlé Jiraya. Ton père avait un peu pris peur quand tu nous as parlé de Marta pour la première fois. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu notre chère gouvernante entrer dans le cristal cette nuit.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Naruto

- Il semblerait qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire, sourit la reine, je trouve que le vent est agréable, pas toi ?

Naruto regarda sa mère bizarrement puis il sentit le vent. En effet, c'est très agréable mais pourquoi lui parle-t-elle du vent ?

Le blond alla poser une question mais Kushina avait disparut laissant Naruto seul dans cet immense endroit. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres vraiment seul sa mère pouvait le rendre aussi nostalgique comme cet endroit. En regardant le ciel, il le trouvait familier comme une troisième maison où il était en sécurité, il ne serait l'expliqué pourquoi mais il se sent apaiser.

Des yeux azurs s'ouvrirent et Naruto remarqua qu'il était dans sa chambre, toujours habillé de sa tenue « lycéenne ». Le blond regarda autour de lui et il remarqua que Sasuke n'y était plus. A travers le hublot, il vit le soleil qui commençait à se lever. Les couleurs de la nuit se dissipaient pour laisser place un ciel plus clair. Naruto soupira, il trouva cela bien étrange même de plus en plus. Le blond décida de se mettre en pyjama et de se rendormir.

Sasuke retourna dans la chambre et il vit que Naruto s'était mis en pyjama. Le brun en fit de même et alla rejoindre son blond dans le lit pour se mettre contre lui. Lorsque que le prince sentit une présence contre lui, il se blottit contre elle. Le pirate était surpris Naruto s'était blottit contre son torse dénudé.

Le brun tomba vite dans les bras de Morphée.

Le Konoha était imbibé de lumière. Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel voilé de temps en temps par des nuages. Un petit brun courait sur le pont allant vers son aîné pour le sauter dessus

-Itachi ! s'exclama le bambin

- Sasuke que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda le grand brun

- Tu m'as dis que tu allais m'entraîner, je veux devenir aussi fort que toi, s'écria le jeune garçon

- Sasuke… Tu n'as que cinq ans pourquoi tu veux devenir fort ? Soupira Itachi

- Pour pouvoir protéger ce qui compte à mon cœur, répondit le bambin

- Petit frère, tu es encore trop jeune… Tu sais à ton âge je ne faisais pas cela, confia le grand frère

- Ce n'est pas vrai, selon Yamato, tu t'entraînais avec père pour maîtriser ton Sharingan, bouda Sasuke

Itachi soupira son petit frère était vraiment têtu quand il le voulait surtout quand cela concerne son entraînement avec le Sharingan, les yeux héréditaire de la famille Uchiha. Itachi était sur d'une chose, son petit frère sera plus fort que lui et cela ne fera aucun doute. Il sera l'Uchiha le plus fort que le monde n'est jamais connu. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du grand brun se disant que Sasuke pourrait les libérer de la menace qu'est Danzo pour leur race.

-Alors nii-san ? Tu peux m'entraîner ? S'impatienta le petit brun

- Désolé petit frère, une prochaine fois peut-être… Sourit Itachi avant de taper deux doigts sur le front du plus jeune

- Arrête de me taper le front, râla Sasuke

- Tu sais que j'aime bien t'embêter. Tu connais Sanderra ? demanda le grand brun

- Sanderra ? répéta le petit frère, c'est quoi nii-san ?

- C'est une île au large du continent central. Père et mère y sont allés, il y a des années, il m'avait que c'était un endroit magnifique c'est là-bas où est créé la pierre sacré de Sanderra. Un cristal, d'un bleu comme l'océan. Cette pierre a beaucoup de pouvoir père et mère m'avaient donné un petit échantillon de ce cristal, malheureusement, elle n'a pas ses pouvoirs étant petite mais regarde

Itachi sortit un vieux mouchoir marron et il l'ouvrit dedans, il avait la plus belle pierre que Sasuke n'est jamais vu. Le petit brun fit un immense sourire comme un enfant heureux devant un magnifique présent. Le grand frère rangea le vieux mouchoir avec le cristal

- C'est notre petit secret… D'accord Sasuke, sourit Itachi

- D'accord à condition que tu m'entraînes pour maîtriser mon Sharingan, s'exclama le jeune garçon

Le grand frère se mit à rire devant le chantage de son frère, il n'y avait pas à dire Sasuke sera un excellent pirate

Dans la chambre, le pirate se réveilla, il avait rêvé du moment qu'il avait passé avec son frère avant qu'il ne meurt, assassiné par Danzo à cause de ses origines. Sasuke se souvint que c'était Itachi qui lui avait parlé de la pierre de Sanderra… Voilà pourquoi ce nom lui était familier. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, puis il décida de bien finir sa nuit en compagnie de son amant.

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Bon si vous avez des questions je serai au top pour vous répondre... Sinon laissez des rewiews 5 minimums si vous voulez la suite :), merci à tous et je vous souhaite de bonne fête :) ciaossu (cela vient de Reborn)


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Je souhaite à tout le monde un joyeux noël et pour cadeau voici la suite de Pirate of magic bon ce n'est sous le sapin mais ce n'est pas grave je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_**Cha**__**pitre 16**_

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Le Konoha se leva petit à petit. Kiba jouait avec Akamaru et Kyubi, Shikamaru dormait sur le pont, Choji mangeait les restes de la veille, Ino avait la flemme de disputer l'hérisson, Sakura souriait en repensant à sa discussion avec Sasuke, Lee faisait des défis extrêmes avec Gaï, Sasuke roupillait avec Naruto, Tsunade était à la barre, Shizune faisait les comptes, Yamato réparait les petits dégâts de la fête après tout Lee avait légèrement bu et il avait endommagé le mats du navire.

Naruto se réveilla et la première chose qu'il vit, c'est son amant qui dort. Le blond sourit se disant que son petit ami était vraiment beau quand il dormait. Il aimerait passer ses matinées à se réveiller aux côtés du pirate qui fait battre son cœur. Le blond déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son brun. Ce dernier répondit ce qui surprit notre blond qui s'empressa de répondre à cet échange, leur langue se mélangeait avec beaucoup de passion montrant à l'autre les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent par manque d'air, Naruto sourit, vraiment il voulait un réveille comme cela tous les matins. Sasuke n'en menait pas large, sa journée commençait très bien. Il n'avait pas du tout à se plaindre. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent chastement pour ensuite ancrer leurs yeux l'un dans l'autre, bleu contre noir, prince contre pirate, l'ange et le démon…

- J'aimerai un réveil comme cela tous les matins, murmura Sasuke

- Je pensais là même chose… Avoua Naruto

- Je veux un autre bisou, réclama le brun comme un enfant

Le blond ria avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle du pirate.

- Merci, dis tu penses que je peux te demander une partie de jambe en l'air ? Dis le brun avec une petite voix

- N'exagère pas non plus Sasuke, soupira le prince, je ne me sens pas encore près à passer ce cape donc ne demande pas trop non plus on dirait que tu es un enfant gourmand qui cherche une pitance

- C'est vrai que je suis gourmand, je suis gourmand de toi… mon ange, souffla Sasuke dans les oreilles de son blond qui rougit à vu d'œil

- Je vais aller prendre une douche, paniqua Naruto sentant les envies sexuelles du pirate qui se réveillait

Le prince se glissa dans son bain, parfaitement chauffer (Il faut quand même qu'ils se lavent voyons), le blond soupira d'aise. La chaleur relaxait tous ses muscles le détendant au maximum. Naruto n'entendit pas la porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrit. Il sentit juste quelqu'un entrait dans sa bulle de détente et il vit Sasuke qui souriait. Le brun cala son torse contre le dos de son amant. Ce dernier avait vraiment très chaud plus que seul dans son bain. Le brun déposa des baisers papillons sur la nuque du blond suçant certains endroits laissant de temps en temps des petits suçons pour affirmer sa possessivité des autres prédateurs.

Naruto laissa un petit gémissement sortir de ses lèvres affirmant au brun qu'il appréciait ses petites attentions. Sasuke commençait à avoir un petit problème, il voulait plus que tout prendre son amant et le faire sien. Le blond n'en menait pas large, son érection commençait à s'éveiller et il en voulait plus mais il ne voulait pas maintenant. Le prince se retourna et embrassa le pirate lui montrant son excitation frottant leur verge ensemble. Sasuke avait senti leur membre se toucher cela l'électriser au plus haut point et un Naruto qui l'embrassait n'arranger pas l'affaire.

-Naruto… Je croyais… que tu… ne voulais… pas précipiter les choses, dit Sasuke entre les baisers enflammées de son amant

- Sasuke… je crois… qu'on devrait… en parler plus tard, répondit le blond en continuant de l'embrasser

Un vent soufflait maintenant dans la salle de bain entourant les deux amants. Les yeux de Naruto devinrent rouges. Sasuke était surpris il aurait dis une autre personne et d'où sortait ce vent ?

-Naruto arrête ! dit le brun mais le vent se fit plus violent et là les yeux du pirate s'écarquillèrent le nouveau don de son amant était « le vent »…

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et se stoppa, le vent arrêta de souffler autour d'eux, ses yeux redevinrent bleus océans et il s'évanouie dans les bras de Sasuke. Ce dernier comprit son amant ne contrôlait pas du tout cela d'un côté il savait que contrôler un élément était très difficile. Il avait lui-même compris en tentant avec son grand frère de contrôler le feu et la foudre. Sasuke soupira vraiment Naruto n'était pas croyable, il se dit que le vent de tout à l'heure était un peu violent à son goût et que son amant aurait besoin d'un entraîneur pour maîtriser ce pouvoir. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il décida qu'il deviendrait le nouveau professeur du blond en priant pour qu'il ne les sèche pas.

Sasuke s'habilla et habilla son blond en évitant de trop regarder sinon il n'allait pas tenir devant cet ange qui ne cherchait que à être déchu. Le brun sortit de la pièce et monta sur le pont. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il n'allait pas tenir pourquoi son prince avait eu une montée d'hormone incroyable. Surtout ce qui l'étonné c'était que ses yeux étaient devenus rouges comme lorsqu'il utilisait son cristal. Sasuke monta sur le pont. Il remarqua que le vent soufflait toujours, le brun se dit qu'il devrait vraiment entraîner Naruto a contrôlé ce nouveau don, car un vent quel qu'il soit peut se transformer en tempête et tout détruire.

Naruto se réveilla avec un gros mal de tête, il se souvenait qu'il prenait un bain avec le brun puis le trou noir. Le blond remarqua qu'il était habillé mais que s'est-il passé dans cette salle de bain. Son mal de tête revint et un peu plus férocement c'était comme s'il avait bu.

Le blond décida de se lever en douceur pour rejoindre les autres qui sont surement sur le pont mais à peine eut-il franchir la porte qu'il se sentait encore plus mal sa tête tournait, son collier se mit à briller de mille éclat dans le long corridor. Naruto se mit contre le mur le plus proche, des fines gouttelettes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il avait horriblement mal à la tête. Ses pensées partaient pour Sasuke, il voulait qu'il vienne… Qu'il l'aide…

Le brun eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment et il courut jusque dans la chambre de Naruto et il fut surpris de le trouver contre le mur, transpirant comme un bœuf dans le couloir. Sasuke s'accroupit vers le prince, son collier brillait mais faiblement, quelque chose cloche, non le sceau ne doit pas céder maintenant. Le blond se sentait de plus en plus mal, il avait l'impression qu'on lui mitraillait la tête violemment que s'en était insupportable. Le brun ne savait plus quoi faire, il voyait Naruto souffrir et il ne pouvait rien faire

- Sasuke… J'ai… Mal ! s'exclama le blond

- Je suis avec toi… SAKURA ! VIENS VITE ! cria Sasuke

La rose entendit le crie de son capitaine et elle courut jusque dans le couloir où la pirate vit ses amis en difficulté. Sakura donna un léger coup dans la nuque du blond pour l'assommer et pour l'examiner.

Sasuke emmena le blond dans ses appartements et il laissa son amie s'occuper du prince. Le brun se fit un thé pour se calmer pour cela il se fit un thé exotique. La rose entra dans la pièce et se servit une tasse.

-C'est un problème au niveau de ses pouvoirs. Le sceau est pratique mais il semble qu'il est un prix à payer, résuma Sakura

- Un prix à payer ? S'étonna Sasuke en sirotant son thé

- Le sceau que lui a pausé Shizune est très puissant je le confirme mais il a des conséquences, ses pouvoirs sont en quelque sorte sceller avec et ses maux de tête vient du fait que son corps essaie de lui donner une vision mais le sceau l'en empêche créant des perturbations.

- Donc si je comprends bien. Le sceau bloque les visions de Naruto, récapitula Sasuke

- C'est cela et la naissance de son nouveau don n'arrange rien au contraire il affaiblit encore plus Naruto, on doit arriver à Sanderra avant que la situation ne dégénère, ajouta la rose

- On dirait que Naruto n'a que des problèmes, désespéra le pirate, si j'avais su...

- Oui mais tu ne le savais pas arrête de te morfonde, soupira Sakura

Sasuke n'ajouta rien de plus mais il se demandait comment il avait réussi à entendre Naruto ?

Le blond se réveilla pour ensuite se frotter énergiquement les yeux.

- _Vous v__oilà réveillez, jeune prince,_ dit une voix, Naruto regarda de partout mais il ne vit rien. Soudain, il vit une silhouette qu'il reconnaissait entre mille, après lui avoir parlé pendant des années.

- Marta ?

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je sais que c'est sadique de me stopper là mais bon je trouvais que c'était le bon endroit, je vous souhaite encore un joyeux noël, ciaossu ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Voilà la suite de Pirate of magic, désolé ce chapite est un peu court mais il a plein d'explication, j'espère qu'il sera assez compréhensible pour vous, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Cha**__**pitre 17**_

Naruto n'en revenait pas, il voyait Marta. Comment cela se fait ? Cela faisait dix ans qu'il ne pouvait plus voir de fantôme et là il voyait la gouvernante morte il y a très longtemps. Le blond voulut parler mais la vieille femme le coupa

-Prince… Je dois vous faire voir quelque chose d'important c'est par rapport à votre ami Sasuke… dit la dame

Le prince écarquilla les yeux comment le fantôme connaissait son amant. Soudain, le blond se sentit léger, il regarda autour de lui et il remarqua qu'il flottait et que son corps était allongé sur le lit.

-Mon dieu ! Il m'arrive quoi ? s'exclama fortement Naruto

- Prince calmez-vous ! Essaya Marta, vous n'êtes pas mort j'ai juste fait une séparation astral votre âme est juste séparé temporairement du corps… Venez! Il faut que vous voyiez quelque chose

Le blond suivit la gouvernante décédée mais il était assez stressé pourquoi parlait-elle de son petit ami ? Les deux âmes arrivèrent et Naruto vit Sasuke dormir… Il aurait temps aimé l'embrasser

-Venez prince ! dit Marta en entrant dans son amant et le blond fit pareil laissant un léger frisson auprès du brun

Le décor changea du tout au tout. Il était dans un hôpital, une femme brune Naruto trouvait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à quelqu'un. Un homme avec un air sévère rentra dans la pièce blanche. Il était lui aussi brun avec des cheveux allant jusqu'aux épaules.

-Chéri… Tout va bien… demanda l'homme

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Fugaku, moi et le bébé on va très bien, sourit la brun

- Maman ! s'exclama la voix d'un garçon qui avait les cheveux bruns arrivant aux épaules et deux petites cerne vers le coin des yeux

- Itachi… Chut ton frère dort, sourit la femme en dévoilant un petit bébé. Naruto écarquilla les yeux le bébé était… Sasuke…

- Mikoto… Il est magnifique je trouve qu'il a pris de toi, chérie, dit Fugaku

- Oui mais il ressemble aussi un peu à Itachi tu ne trouves pas ? demanda la mère

Naruto regarda autour de lui et il vit Marta

- Comment sa se fait que je vois Sasuke petit ? demanda le prince

- Comment as-tu su que c'était lui ? S'étonna la gouvernante

Le blond ne répondit rien c'est vrai qu'il a pu se tromper après c'est impossible… Sasuke a son âge et pourtant il ressent la même force… la même attraction quand il est proche de lui. Naruto n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer… Le prince était sur que le nourrisson était son amant. Le blond sentait ce lien.

La mère parlait avec son mari et son premier fils avec gaieté et entrain. Naruto sourit devant ce magnifique cocon familial qui s'est créé devant lui. Le prince sentait que dans cette scène il était de trop. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une personne. Naruto écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant l'intrus, c'était sa mère…

-Mikoto ! Tu vas bien cela fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vu, s'exclama la rousse

- Kushina ! Sourit la brune, tiens je vois que toi aussi tu attends un heureux événement c'est pour quand la naissance du petit prince-pirate

- Normalement pour le mois d'octobre, tu sais Mikoto, la mer me manque un peu les vagues qui guident la coque du bateau, le bruit de l'océan lors d'une tempête, le vent marin…

- Hey tu ne vas pas nous faire un poème, ria la mère, tu es quand même reine Kushina… Et se sera un garçon ou une fille

- Un garçon… Selon Jiraya, il sera extraordinaire et je sens que ton deuxième fils aussi sera un cas à part, sourit la rousse, d'ailleurs il s'appelle comment ?

- Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha, répondit Mikoto

Naruto avait raison, c'était bien son amant mais alors pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait rien dit…

- C'était une promesse, intervint Marta

- Une promesse ? S'étonna le prince

- Oui, votre mère et la mère de votre amant avaient navigué ensemble sur les grandes terres inconnues comme celle de Sanderra pour les origines de son cristal que la reine avait obtenu de sa mère mais elles se sont promis que leur enfant c'est-à-dire vous et Sasuke ne sachez rien sur leur ancienne coopération. C'est le destin qui vous a réunit, vous et le jeune Uchiha, confia le fantôme

- Mais papa était au courant ? demanda Naruto

- Il savait que votre mère était un pirate mais il ignorait ses anciennes fréquentations, expliqua Marta, donc il ne connaissait pas l'existence de cette famille que votre mère protégeait par-dessus tout, allant même contre Danzo. C'est grâce à votre mère que le roi Minato a aboli la peine de mort pour les pirates refusant que ces anciens amis ne meurent. Malheureusement avec la mort de vos parents et votre disparition, la peine de mort a été remise et Itachi en a fait les frais en voulant protéger son petit frère. Sasuke est comme toi un garçon inconnu que personne connaît qu'on prendrait pour un fantôme revenu du passé pour les hantés nuit et jour… Seulement, votre présence a de nouveau était senti prince. Orochimaru sait que vous êtes vivant vous devez l'éliminer coûte que coûte mais avant il faut vous débarrasser de sa partie de l'âme en vous

- Et comment je fais ? demanda Naruto

- Aller à Sanderra et laissait le vent vous guidait, répondit Marta

- Le vent mais pourquoi ? S'étonna le blond

- Les Uzumaki sont des maîtres du vent depuis des générations, un don qui s'est transmis en vous dès votre naissance mais vous étiez trop jeune pour savoir comment le contrôler, expliqua Marta, c'est grâce au vent que le premier Uzumaki a trouvé la pierre sacrée de Sanderra que vous avez autour du cou.

Naruto regarda les premiers souvenirs de Sasuke sa mère qui sourit chaleureusement qui riait avec son amie de longue date. Oui, Kushina avait tant donné pour qu'il puisse vivre et il lui rendra la pareil en vivant et en retournant le gouvernement et il sauverait Sasuke ainsi que tous les autres du Konoha de Danzo qui voudra sans doute leur mort…

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Aimé ou pas aimé. Sinon encore désolé pour ce petit chapitre. Sinon je vous dis à la prochaine, ciaossu :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! Tout le monde désolé pour ce grand retard sur cette fic. Bon grande nouvelle ceci est le dernier chapitre du premier tome de Pirate of magic. Oui je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre alors que c'était le dernier chapitre du premier tome qui s'appelle: _Pirate of magic et le secret du cristal_. Sinon voilà j'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre**

**PS: Pour grande excuse déjà j'avais le syndrôme de la page blanche et je ne savais pas si je devais garder mon idée de départ qui est est-ce que je laisse en tome d'ailleurs je pense en faire 3 mais je ne suis pas sur. A la prochaine**

* * *

_**Cha**__**pitre 18**_

Naruto se réveilla doucement dans son lit se demandant si tout ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un rêve… Il se leva de son lit et il alla dans la chambre de Sasuke. Ce dernier dormait comme un bien heureux emmitouflé dans sa couette. Le blond s'allongea près de lui et embrassa les lèvres de l'endormi. Naruto rentra dans les couvertures du capitaine pour ensuite se blottir contre lui cherchant la chaleur du torse de son amant.

Sasuke ouvrit ses yeux. Il était surpris de sentir un poids sur lui. Le brun extirpa les draps pour voir un petit blond endormi sur son torse. Un petit sourire flétrit sur les lèvres du brun qui essaya de s'extirper de l'étreinte de son amant. Le brun avait rêvé de ce moment durant des longues nuits… Voir Naruto blottit contre lui et de se réveiller tous les matins à son réveil. Soudain, quelqu'un brisa ce petit cocon d'amour en frappant à la porte… C'était Sakura qui était seulement vêtu de sa robe de chambre

-On se fait un thé ? demanda-t-elle toute souriante

- Thé aux fleurs de lotus sa te va ? Bailla Sasuke

- Avec grand plaisirs, sourit Sakura puis elle vit Naruto dans le lit de son ami, il semblerait que tu es eu un visiteur nocturne

- Et alors du moment que c'est lui je m'en fiche

- C'est vrai qu'une fois c'était Lee qui était rentré en douce dans ton lit à cause de l'alcool, ria la rose faisant bouder le brun, aller capitaine adoré tu ne vas pas faire la tête…

- Hn

- Et c'est repartit pour les « Hn » vraiment tu m'exaspères, soupira son amie, d'ailleurs on va arriver à Sanderra dans peu de temps… Je pense qu'on doit s'arrêter là-bas après tout c'est l'origine des pouvoirs du cristal de Naruto… Il aura peut-être un moyen de le libérer de cette ombre qui l'attaque de l'intérieur

- J'en suis certain, dit Sasuke en regardant Naruto qui dormait

* * *

_Des cris, des centaines de cris… Pourquoi criez-vous. Pourquoi tout prend feu ? Maman ? Papa ? Où êtes-vous ? Je… J'ai peur… J'ai besoin de vous… Ne me laissez pas… Je veux partir avec vous…_

_-Naruto tu dois vivre…_

_Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas envie… Je veux être normal…_

_-Naruto tu dois vivre…_

_Non pas sans vous…_

_-Vis mon fils_

_Maman ! Papa !_

* * *

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut il était dans une pièce inconnue et noire… Tout autour de lui était noir comme l'encre. Le blond regardait autour de lui et il remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans le lit de Sasuke mais dans une pièce froide et lugubre. Le blond avait beau essayé de chercher une sortie mais rien… Il courait dans cet endroit sombre cherchant une issue à son calvaire mais rien… Son cœur battait la chamade tellement il avait couru, il regarda autour de lui mais toujours le noir, rien que le noir et toujours le noir…

Il se demandait où il était, il y a même pas deux secondes ils voyaient ses parents et maintenant rien personne.

Soudain, il vit de la lumière au loin. Naruto la regarda avec des yeux incrédules. La lumière grossit de plus en plus, les couleurs virèrent à l'orange feu. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'elle se multiplia créant un incendie autour de lui, l'encerclant le prenant au piège. Il ressentait la chaleur des flammes comme si elle était réelle et devant lui…

Soudain, une ombre se détachait des flammes, toujours aussi floue et insondable à l'œil humain… Naruto recula mais le feu l'empêcha de s'enfuir. Ses membres tremblaient comme une feuille, il était inquiet, il ne voulait qu'une chose sortir de cet endroit et retrouver le Konoha ainsi que ses amis…

-Tu ne peux m'échapper, dit l'ombre, ton destin m'appartient

Naruto tremblait il avait l'impression d'être en face d'un serpent fourbe qui n'attendait qu'une chose le dévorer

-Tes rêves, tes envies, tes désirs, tout, tout de toi m'appartient tu es à moi prince Naruto Namikaze, sourit la voix

Les flammes redoublèrent d'intensité le blond paniquait de plus en plus il voulait se réveiller se dire que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Soudain, un vent l'entoura le protégeant des flammes qui crépitaient autour d'eux. Les yeux du prince virèrent aux yeux rouges sang.

-NON ! Cria Naruto, ma vie m'appartient !

Le vent doubla d'intensité frappant de plein fouet l'ombre

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

Le cristal brilla d'une magnifique couleur bleu océan. Le décor changea passant du noir sombre, au paysage dans le ciel des milliers de nuage les entouraient malgré tout l'ombre resta floue et trouble.

-Je veux que tu sortes de mon rêve que tu ne remettes plus jamais les pieds, cracha le prince tandis que ses yeux doublèrent d'intensité montrant une féroce envie d'anéantir l'intrus, ce sont mes rêves ! Alors sors d'ici

Le vent frappa violemment l'ombre qui fut projeté loin. Elle cracha des fines gouttelettes de sang qui tomba dans le vide.

-On se reverra et cette fois tu m'appartiendras, cracha l'intrus avant de disparaître

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le sol invisible que contenait ce paysage. Ses yeux redevinrent bleus océan. Son cristal brillait toujours d'un magnifique éclat bleu. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il avait à faire. Quoi qu'il arrive il ira à Sanderra pour enlever cette ombre qui parasite son corps ainsi que ses visions et peut-être qu'enfin il aura un semblant de vie normale. Sans aucun nuage à l'horizon.

Naruto souriait vraiment il adorait cet endroit. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, il avait l'impression d'être ici depuis des années

-Cet endroit est le miroir de ton âme, dit une voix derrière lui qu'il reconnut comme celle de… Son père

Le blond se leva pour voir la personne et c'était effectivement le roi Minato son père…

-Papa, souffla Naruto avant de courir se jeter dans les bras de son paternel

- Cela fait longtemps mon fils, sourit le grand blond puis le roi mira son fils, vraiment comme tu as grandis… Tu es mon portrait craché je suis si heureux

Minato se mit à pleurer sur le coup de l'émotion et il serra fortement son fils qui fut sur le point de suffoquer.

-Papa tu… M'étouffe, dit difficilement le prince

- Pardon fils mais tu sais tu ne peux pas vraiment mourir ici

- Comment cela ?

- Ce monde a été créé par toi il y a des années. Je me souviens que quand tu étais petit tu me parlais de cet endroit. C'est ta carapace ici tu n'es pas contraint par les ténèbres qui sont en toi ni à cette ombre. Ce monde est le seul endroit où nous… Esprit, fantôme pouvons te voir. C'est ton jardin secret, personne n'est jamais rentrée alors que je dois dire que c'est vraiment magnifique…

- Papa… Tu veux dire que cette dimension je l'ai créée ?

- Exactement… Après tout pourquoi as-tu l'impression que cela te semble familier tout simplement car tu as créé cette espace hors du temps et de l'espace. Un endroit où tu peux être heureux, libre et tout ce que tu veux… C'est à cet endroit que tu puisses ta force… Après tout c'est ici que tu as développé ton pouvoir comme par exemple celui du vent. Tu imaginais n'importe quoi ton esprit te le montrera

Naruto ferma ses yeux et imagina une chose. En ouvrant ses yeux il voyait Kyubi son petit renard qu'il a adopté.

-Kyubi, s'exclama le blond il voulut l'attraper mais il passa au travers

- J'aurai du te prévenir pour cela aussi, ria Minato, tout ce tu crées n'est pas forcément réel en voici la preuve

- Tu aurais pu le dire avant, bouda son fils

- Naruto pour toi une quête s'achève tu devais découvrir le secret du cristal et aller voir Jiraya… Maintenant une nouvelle quête s'offre à toi… Tu la découvriras en temps voulu. Je te dis seulement soit prudent

- Mais pourquoi c'est toi papa et pas maman ? demanda Naruto

- Ta mère est un peu occupée en ce moment et je lui avais un peu supplié pour que je puisse te voir… Je pense maintenant Naruto que tu devrais te réveiller et n'oublie pas on sera toujours avec toi

Le paysage changea du tout au tout. Il était dans la chambre de Sasuke allongé sur son lit. Pour une fois, il était vraiment comblé et heureux.

-Salut Naruto ! s'exclama Sakura

-Salut, sourit Sasuke

Oui vraiment tout était parfait aucune ombre dans le tableau rien ne gâchera sa vie sur le Konoha. Oui rien pour lui le voyage ne faisait que commencer

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
